Katoa elämästäni
by Kizu-89
Summary: Tämä tarina kertoo siitä miten tulee sanottua pahojakin asioita väsyneenä ja miten sitä tulee sitten katuneeksi... minulla on ilmeisesti taas vauhti päällä... mutta esittelyssä kappale 15
1. Älä sano katoa elämästäni

He kaksi olivat jo kerran melkein joutuneet toisistaan eroon, mutta siltikin he nyt istuivat suuren ravintolan syrjäisessä pöydässä syöden pastaa ja nauttien makeaa viiniä keskustellen mukavista ja tutuista asioista

He kaksi olivat jo kerran melkein joutuneet toisistaan eroon, mutta siltikin he nyt istuivat suuren ravintolan syrjäisessä pöydässä syöden pastaa ja nauttien makeaa viiniä keskustellen mukavista ja tutuista asioista. Muutamia päiviä sitten he kaksi olivat joutuneet erään ampujan kanssa kohdakkain, mutta Hawkeyen nopea toiminta oli säästänyt Mustangin hengen taas kerran ja siitä kiitokseksi mies oli nyt vienyt Hawkeyen ravintolaan syömään. Eihän tuollainen teko mieheltä niin kamalan outo ollut mitä nyt vaan halusi osoittaa kiitollisuutensa naiselle. Ilta oli mennyt melkoisen hyvin kunnes sitten kävi niin että Royn seuraan tuppautui nätti nainen joka ei osannut luovuttaa kun mies sanoi että hänellä oli jo seuraa…

"Minulla on seuraa, jos et huomannut ja mielelläni keskustelisin luutnanttini kanssa kahdestaan." Roy sanoi ja katseellaan pyysi naista menemään muualle häiritsemään miehiä. Nainen ei kuitenkaan tehnyt elettäkään mennäkseen pois paikalta ja Riza ei ottanut sitä hyvin alkaen ärtyä tunkeilusta.

"Häivy jo siitä" Riza tiuskaisi, mutta naisen kummastukseksi Roy katsahti häneen varoittavasti.

"Antakaa anteeksi ettei luutnantti osaa käyttäytyä ja tulkaa hetken päästä takaisin, niin voin kuunnella mitä teillä on _sydämellänne."_ Roy sanoi ja hymyili naiselle hurmaavasti ennen kuin tuo meni hivenen ärtyneenä mököttämään kauemmas.

"Hawkeye, voisit olla hiukan kiltimpi niitäkin naisia kohtaan jotka sattuvat olemaan kiinnostuneita minusta. Mustasukkaisuus ei todellakaan ole kaunista." Roy sanoi ja katsoi Rizaa hivenen ärsyyntyneenä toisen epäystävällisyydestä naista kohtaan. Roy ei sinällään välittänyt toisten naisten tunteista, mutta kun laki ei oikein sallinut hänen ja Rizan suhdetta mies peitteli sitä treffeillä muiden naisten kanssa, mikä näytti saavan Rizan mustasukkaiseksi, vaikka he olivat nimenomaan sopineet että Roy kävisi treffeillä, muttei tekisi muuta naisten kanssa.

"Minä en ole mustasukkainen, sinä olit liian ystävällinen hänelle!" Riza sanoi kiukkuisesti ja Roy tiesi että nainen oli oikeasti vihainen, kun tuon silmäkulmaa hivenen nyki ja käsi hapuili asetta pöydän alla.

"Tiedän, mutta tämä sovittiin yhdessä, muistatko? Se ei voi tulla julkisuuteen." Roy sanoi ja katsoi vakavana pöydän toisella puolella istuvaan vaaleahiuksiseen ruskeasilmäiseen naiseen joka näytti entistäkin vihaisemmalta.

"Tiedän, mutta…" Riza aloitti mutta Roy keskeytti hänet nostamalla kättään.

"Sinun ei tarvitse olla mustasukkainen, koska olen luottamuksesi arvoinen. En ole tehnyt mitään väärää." Roy sanoi hivenen ärtyneenä, kun nainen vaikutti epäilevän häntä, vaikkei mitään ollut tapahtunut hänen ja niiden naisten välillä.

"Minä näin sinun suutelevan yhtä heistä! Sitäkö sinä sanot ei miksikään?! Saat pitää sormuksesi jos et edes pysty myöntämään että olet todellakin tehnyt jotain!" Riza sanoi ja heitti ketjussa roikkuvan sormuksen Royn puolelle pöytää ennen kuin nousi ja lähti nopeasti kävelemään pöydästä jättäen typertyneen Royn istumaan ja tuijottamaan sormusta edessään.

"Luutnanttisihan vasta lähtikin kovasti. Tuliko teille riitaa?" Aikaisemmin pöydässä käynyt nainen kysyi ja istui Rizan käyttämälle tuolille katsellen Royta silmiään räpytellen.

"Työasioissa vain, hänen lomapyyntönsä evättiin ja nyt minä saan syyt niskoilleni. Haluatko juotavaa? voin toki hakea lasillisen sinulle." Roy sanoi ja naisen nyökättyä lähti hakemaan kyseistä lasia. Royn ollessa poissa nainen otti hanskastaan pienen pussin ja kaatoi sen sisällyksen Royn lasiin huljuttaen sen sitten alkoholin sekaan ennen kuin mies ehti palata. Royn epäonneksi Hawkeye oli juuri silloin soittamassa erästä tuttuaan hakemaan itsensä pois. Drinkkiä hakemassa oleva Roy kuitenkin meni vielä kerran puhumaan Rizalle ennen kuin tuo ehtisi lähteä ja sai vain erittäin vihaisen katseen.

"Onhan sinulla tuo tumma kaunotar tuolla, et tarvitse minua joten painu helvettiin. Katoa tekemästä elämästäni helvetti liekeilläsi!" Riza tiuskaisi äkäisesti ja kääntyi pois saaden Royn melkein sanattomaksi.

"Anteeksi että olen olemassa, koetan hävitä tielläsi olemasta." Roy sanoi vihaisesti marssien drinkkinsä kanssa takaisin pöytään jossa aikaisemmin näkynyt nainen oli istumassa.

"Anteeksi että kesti, mutta yritin sopia riitamme ennen kuin hän lähtee täältä. Mikä on nimesi, en muista kuulleeni sitä vielä." Roy sanoi ja hymyili hurmaushymyään, vaikka häntä jäyti edelleen Rizan sanat. Liian usein tuollaiset pahat sanat toteutuivat ja mies siemaisi viiniään tietämättömänä vaarasta.

"Nimeni on Paulina, hauska tutustua kerrankin noin hurmaavaan mieheen." Nainen sanoi pirteästi ja vaihtoi asentoaan että hivenen enemmän tuon varustuksesta näkyi matalalle uurretusta kaula aukosta. Roy antoi silmiensä levätä hetken epämääräisessä paikassa, mutta eihän Riza enää muutenkaan halunnut olla hänen kanssaan joten, miksei?

"Minä olen Roy Mustang, ilo on kokonaan minun puolellani." Roy sanoi nostaen kätensä kurkulleen koska jostain syystä sitä kutitti kovasti ja miehen henkeä ahdisti hivenen.

Roy otti toisen siemaisun lasistaan ja yskäisi pari kertaa.

"Anteeksi, kurkkuni vain kutiaa…" Roy pyyteli anteeksi ja nainen hymyili rennosti.

"Ei hätää, ei tuo minua haittaa. Haluatko vettä? Voin hakea nopeasti." Nainen sanoi ystävällisesti ja ennen lähtöään vielä siveli kädellään Royn leukaa.

"Harmi vain että et ikinä ehdi juomaan sitä vettä." Nainen sanoi itsekseen melkein Royn kuulomatkan ulkopuolella, mutta tuo jotenkin kuuli vielä nuo sanat, mikä sai hänet voimaan pahoin.

Tunne kurkussa tuntui pahenevan ja naisen sanat saivat miehen epäilyksen heräämään.

Roy nousi seisomaan ja käveli melko huterasti suoraan vessaan, huomaamatta Rizaa joka oli huomannut miehen oudon käytöksen ja joka lähti sitten miehen perään katsomaan oliko tuo kunnossa. Yökättyään pari kertaa Roy joi hanasta vettä ja istui lattialle miettimään tilannettaan. Hän oli todennäköisesti myrkytetty ja siihen lievää apua voisi tuoda lääkehiili… Jota miehellä ei tietenkään ollut mukanaan. Hiiltä mies tiesi saavansa tosin myös taskussaan olevasta paperista, joten pikaisesti syntetigrammin tehtyään tuo otti hiilen palasen käteensä ja pureskeli mauttoman palasen jauhoksi ennen kuin joi lisää vettä hanasta. Hänellä oli tosin jo varsin hutera olo, joten ainetta oli jo ehtinyt imeytyä elimistöön. Roy muisteli mitä kaikkea oli kuullut myrkyistä ja arveli saattavansa selvitä. Sillä välin Riza seisoi miesten vessan oven ulkopuolella vahtimassa että Roy tulisi ulos, koska hänellä oli asiaa miehelle. Oli kulunut jo liian kauan jotta mies olisi voinut olla hotellihelpotuksessa normaaleissa toimissa, lisäksi aiemmin oli kuulunut oksentamista muistuttavia ääniä ja nainen ei ollut nähnyt kenenkään muun menevän sisään tai tulevan ulos. Se merkitsi sitä että jotain oli sattunut tai mies oli järkyttynyt jostain. Riza meni ihan ovea vasten ja kuunteli, mitään ei kuulunut joten jokin oli pahasti vialla. Pelko ja huoli miehestä puraisivat Rizaa kipeästi ja nainen livahti sisälle vessaan katsellen ympärilleen hyvin hämärästi valaistussa huoneessa. käsienpesu allas rivin toisessa päässä olevassa nurkassa näytti olevan joku tai jokin. Riza katsoi vielä kerran ympärilleen ja totesi ettei yksikään kopeista ollut kiinni ja ainoa vihje että joku saattaisi olla paikalla oli tuo nurkassa oleva hahmo. Nainen käveli varovaisin askelin lähemmäs ja huomasi että nurkassa todellakin istui pää polvissa henkilö joka näytti epäilyttävästi Roylta, mikä sai naisen sydämen hakkaamaan kovempaa. Miksei mies ollut vielä reagoinut hänen tuloonsa? Kai tuo nyt oli sen huomannut. Mies vaikutti jotenkin oudon hiljaiselta muutenkin, oliko tuo piilossa?

"Roy, leikkisi ei huvita minua juuri nyt. Että osaatkin olla ärsyttävä!" Riza sanoi kovasti ja otti kiinni miehen olkapäästä. Mitään suurempaa ei näyttänyt tapahtuvan ja Riza laskeutui miehen tasolle äkämystyneenä. Oliko toisen aina pakko leikkiä kolmevuotiasta lasta?!

"Eiköhän olisi aika myöntää että leikit on nyt leikitty?! Minä en jaksa leikkiä huoltajaasi!" Riza sanoi ja veti Royn käden tuon polvien ympäriltä suoraksi ottaen sitten toisen kämmenestä kiinni vain pysähtyäkseen. Oliko Royn käsi kovin kuuma, vai kuvitteliko hän? Riza katsoi miehen kämmentä hetken laskien sen sitten syliinsä, koska mies ei näyttänyt reagoivan häneen liiemmin. Hitaasti naisen kädet ojentuivat niskalle jossa mustat suortuvat olivat liimautuneet nihkeään ja toivottoman kuumaan ihoon. Riza epäröi ennen kuin siirsi kätensä niskalta miehen leuan alle ja varovasti nosti tuon päätä kohdatakseen Royn kirkkaina tuikkivat tummat silmät. Riza päästi pienen parahduksen nähdessään katseen joka kertoi omaa tarinaansa. Miehen silmät eivät keskittyneet varsinaisesti mihinkään ja niiden eloisa pilkehdintä oli poissa. Riza keskittyi samassa miehen rintakehään ja ujutti kätensä vastustelemattoman miehen paidan alle painaen sen sitten siihen ja antaen sormiensa tuntea kuinka mies veti henkeä ennen kuin siirsi kätensä tuon vasempaan kainaloon etsien päävaltimon josta nainen tunsi sydämen hidastuneen sykkeen. Roy oli hengen vaarassa! Samassa joku mies tuli sisään ja Rizan sydän hyppäsi kurkkuun. Roy tarvitsi apua!

"Käy hakemassa apua, hänet on myrkytetty jollakin! Kutsukaa armeijan ambulanssi ja jos täällä on joku lääketieteen taitava henkilö tuokaa hänet tänne. HETI!" Riza huusi ja miehen lentävän lähdön katsottuaan nosti Royn syliinsä. Mies ei pahemmin vastustellut, vaan oli luonnottoman veltto. Saatuaan Royn aseteltua sellaiseen asentoon että tuo pystyi hengittämään esteettömästi Riza panoi sormillaan varovasti miehen silmät kiinni, koska ne pelottivat häntä. Kun mies muutaman sekunnin päästä avasi taas silmänsä Riza ei tiennyt itkeä vai nauraa. Eihän nainen tiennyt oliko tuo hyvä vai huono asia.

"Roy kulta… Kuuletko minua?" Riza yritti ja heilutti kättään toisen silmien edessä nähdäkseen saisiko reaktiota. Roy ei edes seurannut liikettä ja näytti siltä että pupillit olivat laajentuneet koko iiriksen levyisiksi, vaikka sitä olikin vaikea sanoa kun miehen silmät olivat muuten kovin tummat. Roy oli elossa, muttei tuntunut tajuavan mitään ympäröivästä maailmasta. Riza tunsi yhtäkkiä syyllisyyttä aikaisemmista sanoistaan ja yritti pysyä vahvana silittäen miehen mustia kiiltäviä hiuksia. Yhtäkkiä Royn silmät alkoivat painua kiinni aivan kuin mies olisi nukahtamaisillaan ja samassa Riza hivenen hätääntyessään nipisti toisen käsivartta, mikä sai miehen silmät avautumaan uudelleen ja Riza tunsi kuinka lihas liikahti hiukan hänen kätensä alla. Näytti siltä ettei Royn aika ollutkaan tullut aivan vielä.

"Neiti! Ambulanssi on täällä!" Hetkeä aikaisemmin vessaan yrittänyt mies huusi ja ohjasi paareja kantavat miehet paikalle.

"Tämäkö on potilaamme? Kertokaa kaikki mitä tiedätte miehen potilashistoriasta ja tapahtumista ennen kuin hän tuupertui." Lääkäri käski nykäistessään miehen paidan auki niin että napit sinkoilivat ja samassa painaen tetoskoopin tuon paljaalle sydänalalle.

Riza selitti toiselle miehelle kaiken mitä ikinä tiesikin ja kaiken mitä tiesi Royn sen hetkisestä tilasta. Toivoen että se riittäisi.

"Selviääkö hän?" Riza kysyi kun kaksi miestä nosti Royn hiljaisen hahmon paareille laittaen turvaremmit tuon ympärille varmistaakseen, ettei mies omia aikojaan putoaisi paareilta.

"Luulisin niin. En tosin ole varma ennen kuin hän herää, mutta… toiveikas olen." Mies sanoi ja nosti toverinsa kanssa Paarit ylös alkaen tehdä matkaa kohti ovia ja ambulanssia. Riza pysytteli Royn vierellä ja huomasi yhtäkkiä tuon silmien liikkuvan hivenen.

"Roy? Kuuletko minua? Me viemme sinut sairaalaan nyt, ei hätää… Ei hätää pieni…" Riza sanoi ja painoi kätensä varovasti toisen poskelle seuraten tiukasti paarien vieressä katsoen tiukasti Royn kasvoja nähdäkseen oliko jo tapahtunut jonkinlainen muutos toisen tilassa. Mies räpsäytti silmiään, muttei vaikuttanut muuten kiinnittävän huomiota mihinkään ympärillään.

"Neiti, voitte puhua hänelle, mutta en ole varma onko siitä mitään hyötyä, koska hän ei varmaan tajua tai kuule teitä.." Toinen miehistä sanoi anteeksipyytelevän näköisenä ja auttoi Rizan autoon Paarien oltua tukevasti paikoillaan. Ovet suljettiin ja pian lähdettiin liikkeelle.

"Roy? Tunnetko auton tärinän? Nyt olemme matkalla sairaalaan ja kohta kaikki on taas aivan kunnossa… " Riza sanoi mutta säikähti samassa kun Roy alkoi rimpuilla rajusti.

Nainen painoi miehen pään takaisin paareja vasten ja katsoi hätääntyneenä lääkäriin joka valmisteli ruiskua.

"Rauhoitu rakas, rauhoitu! Kaikki on hyvin… Minä pidän sinusta huolen. Älä hätäile Roy, älä hätäile. Olet turvassa minun kanssani…" Riza leperteli edelleen hivenen rimpuilevalle miehelle ja varovasti suukotti tuon poskea samalla kun tohtori pisti ruiskullisen rauhoittavaa ainetta miehen käsivarteen. Miehen rimpuilu rauhoittui pieneksi pelokkaaksi tärinäksi ja Riza jatkoi lepertelyään toivoen että edes joku sana menisi perille ja mies rauhoittuisi. Pian miehen syke tasoittui ja jonkin ajan päästä hänet olikin kiidätetty tarkempiin tutkimuksiin.

Seuraavana päivänä Roy makasi edelleen sairaalan sängyssä, tippaletku käsivarressaan. Riza istui tuolilla ja vahti miehen jokaista hengen vetoa kuin haukka odottaen että tummat silmät aukeaisivat ja mies heräisi. Hiljaa Riza painoi suudelman miehen otsalle ja odotti reaktiota muutaman sekunnin toiveikkaana, mutta kun mitään ei tuntunut tapahtuvan nainen kokeili uudelleen suukottaen tällä kertaa toisen poskea. Ei mitään. Riza tunsi olonsa huonoksi ja pyyhki silmiään kämmenselkäänsä.

"Roy…" Naisen ääni kaikui huoneessa hiljaa.

"Roy… Kuuletko minua? Herää ole kiltti… Heräisit jo.." Riza pyysi hiljaa ja antoi sormiensa hiljalleen kulkea pitkin miehen kasvoja silittäen niitä toivoen silmien aukeavan jo.

Pieni värähdys kulki miehen läpi ja tokkuraisesti tuon käsi kohosi kyljen vierestä kasvoille.

"… " Roy huokaisi ja rentoutui uudelleen käsi naamallaan.

Riza otti miehen ranteesta ja siirsi käden takaisin kyljen viereen saaden miehen avaamaan silmänsä.

"Riza…" Roy sanoi hiljaa ja katsoi hivenen hämmästyneenä naisen kasvoja, hän oli luullut että toinen oli jo lähtenyt silloin kun hän meni vessaan…

"Roy miltä tuntuu? Oletko kunnossa? Lääkäri sanoi että olisit kunnossa herätessäsi…" Riza sanoi hiljaa laskien toisen kätensä Royn kädelle ja toisen miehen poskelle silittäen hiljaa ja varoen.

"Ei sinun olisi tarvinnut.." Roy sanoi hiljaa ja antoi katseensa painua kohti jalkapäätyä.

"Kyllä tarvitsi. Minä sanoin sinulle niin kovin pahasti ja kadun sitä, todella. Kun löysin sinut, tajusin yhtäkkiä miten lähellä sanojeni toteutuminen oli ja minua vihloi, koska ajattelin etten enää kerkiäisi pyytää anteeksi…" Riza sanoi ja kumartui suukottamaan Royn poskea, mihin mies vastasi yrittämällä väistää.

"Olen paha ihminen, Riza etsi joku jonka teot eivät seuraa perässä.." Roy sanoi ja sulki silmänsä kuin tuskissaan.

"Roy, en halua ketään muuta kuin sinut. Tahdon että sinä olet lasteni isä, sitten joskus kunhan pääset führeriksi." Riza sanoi hiljaa suukottaen miehen poskea hellästi.

"En tarkoittanut sitä mitä sanoin eilen, olin vain niin kärttyinen koska minua väsytti. Haluan että pysyt vieressäni niin että voin katsoa noihin tummiin silmiisi ja nähdä että olet kunnossa. En halua enää ikinä nähdä silmiäsi sameina…" Riza sanoi ja puristi Royn kättä kovasti omassaan. Mies veti Rizan käden huulilleen ja suukotti sitä kevyesti.

"Hyvä on. Enhän minä koskaan voisi sanoa ei sinulle, Riza." Roy sanoi lempeästi ja Riza nojautui suutelemaan miestä suoraan huulille. Sen jälkeen Riza hiljaa siirtyi sängylle nostaen Royn osittain syliinsä ja hyräili hiljaa silitellen miehen takaisin uneen jotta tuo voisi parantua täysin.

'En enää koskaan käske sinun kadota elämästäni. En enää koskaan.' Riza ajatteli pidellessään nukkuvaa miestä hiljaa sylissään, hyräillen ja varoen hieroen tuota samalla.

"En anna sinun kadota elämästäni." Riza sanoi hiljaa ja antoi miehen hengityksen rentouttaa itseään samalla kun hän silitteli hiljalleen mustia hiuksia.

Se oli Rizan päätös ja sehän pitäisi.

Kiitos kun jaksoitte lukea tarinani, joka ei ole kovinkaan älykäs… en tiedä kannattaako tätä kauheasti kommentoida, koska tiedän ettei tämä ole kovinkaan hyvä, aika outo jos suoraan puhutaan… Toki saatte kommentoida jos huvittaa… Terkuin Kizu-89 '


	2. Huomaisitko minut jos

Tässä toinen luku Katoa elämästäni ficciini… RoyXRiza on edelleen paritus, mutta mitään seksijuttuja on minulta nyt turha odottaa

**Tässä toinen luku Katoa elämästäni ficciini… RoyXRiza on edelleen paritus, mutta mitään seksijuttuja on minulta nyt turha odottaa. En jaksa kirjoittaa mitään pervoa kun olen niin kamalan tylsistynyt… jos tähän ei tule parannusta, saan vielä jonkin hulluus kohtauksen… Enkä muuten todellakaan omista mitään FMA:sta. Jos omistaisin niin…HIH…BLUSH**

Aamu oli tavallisen kirpeä ja pieni pakkaslumi narskui miehen armeijan saappaiden alla kun tuo taittoi taivaltaan kohti toimistoa. Hän ja Hawkeye olivat edellisenä iltana tapelleet siitä miten mies laiskotteli paperitöidensä kanssa, eikä ikinä meinannut ehtiä saada niitä valmiiksi ellei nainen auttanut. Tänäänkin oli normaali päivä ja Riza oli toimistossa papereita lajittelemassa kun Roy astui ovesta sisään.

"Huomenta Luutnantti Hawkeye." Roy sanoi varsin asiallisesti ja käveli naisen pöydälle ottamaan itselleen osoitetun paperi kasan joka painoi varmaan kilon, ellei enemmänkin. Riza istui hivenen poissa olevana tuolissaan ja järjesteli kansioita ja kirjeitä jotka olivat tulleet postissa sinä aamuna. Kaikki oli rauhallista eikä yleisestä kireydestä huolimatta ollut mitään mikä olisi huolestuttanut miestä. Iltaan asti hän rämpi tuskaisesti läpi papereiden, kello oli jo seitsemän kun mies oli läpäissyt suuren nivaskansa. Juuri kun Roy oli nousemaisillaan tuolistaan Hawkeye kuitenkin tuli hänen luokseen mukanaan iso nivaska tärkeitä papereita ja laski sen miehen eteen.

"Sir, nämä pitää vielä tehdä." Rizan äänessä ei ollut kuultavissa mitään suuria tunteita, eikä nainen näyttänyt olevan parhaimmalla tuulellaan.

"Riza, minulla on tekemistä ne saavat odottaa huomiseen." Roy sanoi ja nousi seisomaan venytellen samalla makeasti.

"Roy, ne pitää tehdä tänään. Olet luistanut töistäsi siihen malliin että kohta jäät jälkeen jos et tee näitä tänään. Sinunhan piti pyrkiä nousemaan armeijan johtoon, eikö?" Riza kysyi rauhallisena ottaen huomioon että Royn käytös ärsytti naista suunnattomasti. Oli toki totta ettei miehelle ollut jäänyt aikaa tehdä juuri muuta kuin töitä viimeaikoina, mutta kyllähän tuon piti joskus ne saada valmiiksi.

"Suu kiinni. Minä olen esimiehesi joten älä ala käyttäytyä kuin voisit määrätä tekojani. Minä menen nyt ja tapaamaan erästä naista. Et voi estää sitä, joten koeta pysyä omalla puolellasi." Roy sanoi ja lähti huoneesta paukauttaen oven ennen kuin Riza ehti sanoa mitään muuta kuin hätäiseltä kuulostaneen "SIR!"

Royn askeleet kuljettivat tuon pian ulos ja mies astui vakaasti pitkin jalkakäytävää pidellen kainalossaan sateenvarjoa. Hänen treffeilleen aikaa oli enää hiukan päälle vartti ja miehen oli tosiaan kiirehdittävä että hän ehtisi perille…

Samaan aikaan Hawkeye katseli tyhjää toimistoa surullisena, kävellen Royn pöydän ääreen ja istuen sitten miehen tuoliin.

"Tiedätkö… Toivoisin että huomaisit minun joskus." Nainen sanoi tyhjälle ilmalle antaen jalkojensa heilua kevyesti koska ne eivät ihan ylettyneet lattiaan.

"Huomaisitko minut jos olisin kuten kaikki muut naiset joita tapaat?" Riza kysyi hiljaa ja hengitti sisäänsä Roy Mustangin kevyttä tuoksua joka oli pinttynyt tuon nahkaiseen tuoliin.

Hetken istuksittuaan nainen nousi ja lähti kävelemään kotiinsa poiketen matkalla kaupassa.

Hänen asuntonsa sijaitsi toisessa kerroksessa hivenen köyhän näköisessä talossa ja sen vastapäätä oli halpa hotelli jossa jotkut kävivät pettämässä vaimojaan ja tyttöystäviään hehkeiden ilotyttöjen kanssa. Naisen ilme muuttui surulliseksi kun hän näki Mustangin juttelevan parille sievemmällä naiselle jotka roikkuivat miehessä yrittäen saada tuon mukaan. mies ei kuitenkaan näyttänyt välittävän suuremmin naisten silityksistä vaan ravisteli nuo hetkenpäästä irti itsestään ja selvästikin toivotti heille hyvää iltaa ennen kuin kääntyi ja lähti ylittämään katua suoraan kohti Rizaa, joskaan mies ei ollut selvästikään nähnyt häntä.

Riza painautui seinän vieressä olleeseen varjoon ja näki kuinka miehen kasvoilla läikehtivät valot osuivat johonkin kiiltävään tuon poskella, muttei miehen ilme muuten näyttänyt muuttuvan.

"Oh, hyvää iltaa Hawkeye." Roy sanoi hiljaa kun huomasi naisen ja oli jo kääntymässä menemään kotinsa suuntaan.

"Roy… Huomaisitko minut jos olisin kuten nuo naiset?" Riza kysyi tietäen kuitenkin, ettei kysymys ollut ihan asiallinen. Royn selkä jäykistyi ja tuo kääntyi kiivaasti Rizaa kohti.

"Riza. Minä huomaan sinut, olitpa miten tahansa, en halua että tulet tuollaiseksi!" Roy sanoi ja katsoi Rizaa hivenen äkäisenä, miksi sitä Riza ei oikein käsittänyt. Mies käyttäytyi koko ajan kuin Rizaa ei ollut olemassakaan tai kuten hän olisi ollut mies. Se sattui naiseen, muttei hän voinut asialle mitään.

"Minä vain haluaisin että huomaisit minut." Riza sanoi hiljaa ja katsoi miestä joka katsoi häntä yhtäkkiä kummasti.

"… Pidän sinusta Riza, mutta se olisi liian vaarallista." Roy sanoi sitten vakavana, kääntyen jatkamaan matkaansa, jättäen Rizan miettimään noita sanoja joilla oli vain pieni apu hänen tuskaansa.

"Minä rakastaisin sinua ikuisesti, jos vain annat minun pitää sinua sylissäni!" Riza sanoi miehen etääntyvälle selälle ja hätkähti kun tuo kääntyi takaisin häntä kohti hymyillen surullisesti.

"Älä pyydä minulta sellaista mitä en voi nyt antaa, kiltti? Se satuttaa minua tänne." Mies sanoi ja laittoi kätensä sydän alalleen, ennen kuin nyökkäsi ja lähti kävelemään kohti tyhjää asuntoaan.

**Jos siltä tuntuu saa antaa palautetta… ja jos huvittaa ehdotuksiakin otan vastaan… saatan sitten kääntää tämän joskus englanniksikin XD kunhan nyt kasson XD **


	3. Olet kaunis, vaikka

Edwardin sydän hakkasi ja hän katsoi lievää pahoinvointia tuntien kuinka Roy hengitti hiljalleen sisään ja sitten ulos

Edwardin sydän hakkasi ja hän katsoi lievää pahoinvointia tuntien kuinka Roy hengitti hiljalleen sisään ja sitten ulos. Nuorukainen oli löytänyt Everstin tuon asuintalon läheiseltä kujalta verissään ja kantanut vanhemman miehen kotiinsa puhdistaen sitten haavat ja kutsuen lääkärin niitä tikkaamaan. Lääkäri oli saanut selville että Mustang tuo kaikkien aikojen paskiainen oli tullut pahoin pidellyksi ja… Loppua ei Edward voinut millään tajuta. Hiljaisena poika vaihtoi toisen kylmän rätin kuumeisille kasvoille ja silitti sitten yhtä hiljaisena miehen kättä jonka hän oli nostanut tuon vatsalle.

Aikaisemmin Roy ja Edward olivat tapelleet ankarasti ja Roy oli lähtenyt heidän kodistaan, kuin myrskyn merkki, Ovet paukkuen ja vihaisena Edwardille. Viimeiset sanat jotka Edward oli sanonut miehelle oli ollut äkäinen: "toivottavasti kuolet paskiainen!" ja nyt poikaa kadutti kovin paljon. Hän tunsi tuskaa kun ajatteli että toinen oli ollut ihan lähellä ehkäpä hädissään jopa kun hänen kimppuunsa oli käyty. Roy ei ollut kantanut asetta mukanaan, koska oli lähtenyt niin nopeasti ja sade oli kastellut nyt veriseksi tahriutuneet hansikkaat.

"Anteeksi että suutuin sinulle siitä, ettet antanut minulle tietoa Reolesta… Sinulla kai oli omat syysi. En tarkoittanut sitä mitä sanoin ennen lähtöäsi…" Edward puhui hiljaa ja huomasi toisen miehen alkavan virota koska tuon hengitys vaikutti alkavan nopeutua hivenen.

"Roy, haluaisitko puhua minulle?" Edward kysyi hellästi ja nosti rakastettunsa otsalla olleen pyyhkeen pois vaihtaen sen sitten uuteen asettaen sen kulmakarvojen yläpuolelle nähdäkseen toisen miehen kasvot.

"Edward… Missä olen?" Roy kysyi hiljaa avaamatta silmiään ja nosti kätensä kuin etsien nuoremman kättä, tuon nopeasti siepatessa sen omaan, pienempäänsä.

"Roy, olet kotona. Minä… Tiedän mitä he tekivät sinulle siellä kujalla…" Edward sanoi tuntien yhtäkkiä toisen otteen tiukentuvan kätensä ympärillä. Sillä hetkellä Edward tajusi ettei toinen tahallaan halunnut pimittää asioita, mutta yritti vain suojella nuorempaansa isommilta kolhuilta.

"Roy, puhu vain. Se ehkä helpottaa oloasi…" Edward sanoi ja siirsi toisen kätensä Royn poskelle silittäen sitä varoen mustelmaa joka kirjavoitti miehen toisen posken.

"He… He nauroivat minulle." Roy sanoi ja mutristi huuliaan kuin yrittäen pelottaa mieleensä tulleet kuvat pois.

"Minä rakastan sinua Roy. Niin minun olisi pitänyt sanoa ennen kuin läksit, niin mitään tällaista ei olisi tapahtunut ja sinua ei oltaisi…" Edward sanoi ja painoi yhtäkkiä päänsä vasten Royn peitolla peitettyä rintakehää sulkien silmänsä ja vetäen sisäänsä toisen miehen tuoksua ahnaasti. Nuorukainen ei ollut varma olisiko hänen pitänyt itkeä vai nauraa kun Royn käsi laskeutui hänen päälleen lohduttavana.

"… Tapahtunutta ei voi muuttaa Ed. Tapahtunutta ei voi muuttaa." Roy sanoi huokaisten syvään silittäen Edwardin vaaleita kullan värisiä hiuksia. Eversti oli kärsinyt jonkin verran vahinkoa, eikä ollut varma pääsisikö niistä yli hetkeen ja jaksaisiko nuorempi odottaa.

"Minä rakastan sinua silloinkin kun muut eivät. Koska me molemmat olemme menettäneet jotain ja haavoittuneet omilla tahoillamme. Minä satutin sinua, joten satuta sinä minua…" Edward sanoi anoen ja hieroi päätään varovasti sekä miehen käteen että peittoon.

"En halua satuttaa sinua Edward, en halua. En tosin halua että minuunkaan sattuu… Pitele minua niin kaikki on taas kohta hyvin. Niin se on aina ollut." Roy sanoi hiljaa hiukan tökkäsi Edwardia.

Nuorempi nousi ja nosti varovasti vanhemman miehen istumaan ennen kuin istui tuon selän taakse ja työnsi varovasti jalkansa toisen lantion molemmille puolille.

Roy nojasi taaksepäin kun Eward veti hiukan ja pian miehet istuivat täydessä hiljaisuudessa tukien toisiaan. Yhtäkkiä Edward tunsi kuinka vanhemman hartiat alkoivat nytkähdellä ja kuuli pienet nyyhkäykset joita tuolta välillä karkasi vaikka toinen yrittikin olla hiljaa.

"Kaikki on nyt hyvin. En anna kenenkään satuttaa sinua enää koskaan Roy. Rakastan sinua!" Edward sanoi ja veti toisen pään olkapäätään vasten niin että näki kyyneleiset posket. Hetken mieli johteesta nuorukainen painoi huulensa ensin toiselle ja sitten toiselle ennen kuin nuoli hellästi edelleen valuvian kyyneliä alkaen itsekin itkeä saaden Royn hätkähtämään kun yksi iso kyynel putosi suoraan hänen nenälleen.

"Ed? Itketkö sinä?" Roy kysyi muutaman nyyhkäyksen välissä ja katsoi silmiin joista oli alkanut tasaisena virtana valua kyyneleitä hänen kasvoilleen.

"Sinä… Olet kaunis vaikka muuta väitätkin. Pahat ihmiset rakastavat tuhota kaiken kauniin jonka näkevät. Siksi he nauroivat sinulle. He eivät vieläkään tajua." Edward sanoi hiljaa suukottaen vanhemman molemmat silmät umpeen ja silittäen sitten kyyneleet pois.

"Älä jätä minua Ed… Pidä kiinni tuolla rautaisella kädelläsi." Roy sanoi ja puristi nuoremman kädet ympärilleen tiukemmin, kuin peläten että toinen päästäisi irti.

"En jätä. En laske sinua enää koskaan sateella yksin ulos, lupaan vahtia selustaasi ja huolehtia sinusta." Edward sanoi ja silitti hiljaa vähitellen rentoutuvan miehen hiuksia, kasvoja, rintakehää ja reittä. Pian nuorempi alkoi hiljaa hyräillä lapsuudestaan tuttua kehtolaulua jota hänen äitinsä oli joskus laulanut hänelle ja Alphonselle nukkumaan meno aikaan.

Roy alkoi rentoutua kosketukseen ja pian tuon hengitys oli syvennyt uniseen tuhinaan. Eripariset kädet jatkoivat rauhoittavaa kuljeksintaansa miehen keholla, tuudittaen nukkuvaa kuin rakastava äiti lastaan. He olivat kumpikin kulkeneet läpi helvetin omalla tahollaan ja Edward tiesi että tästäkin vielä joskus päästäisiin eteenpäin.

Enää koskaan Edward ei laskisi toista silmistään. Nuorempi mies hiljalleen alkoi itkeä toisen puolesta ja siksi että oli kyennyt sanomaan niin julmasti toiselle. Edward mietti miltä hänestä olisi tuntunut sellaisten sanojen jälkeen joutua raiskatuksi ja pahoinpidellyksi märällä likaisella kujalla.

"Sinä olet kaunis vaikka mitä tapahtuisi." Edward sanoi nukkuvalle miehelle joka hymyili unissaan kun Edward silitti tuon otsaa ja poskia käsillään.


	4. EhkäTulevaisuudessa

Varoitukset neljännelle pätkälle: MiesXMies ajattelua, suukkoja, muttei muuta

Varoitukset neljännelle pätkälle: MiesXMies ajattelua, suukkoja, muttei muuta. Toivottavasti tykkäätte ^^ RoyXMaes ja Riza ja Roy kaveruutta!

Istun pöytäni takana ja mietin olisinko voinut saada sinulta jotain enemmän jos olisin pyytänyt. Paperit eivät juuri nyt kiinnosta minua, mutta tiedän Hawkeyen tulevan kohta tarkastamaan edistymiseni joten alan pikku hiljaa tehdä kasaa pienemmäksi. Ei sillä että Riza ei tietäisi, etten tee niitä. Yllätyn kun puhelin soi ja vastaan siihen nopeasti.

"Eversti Mustang puhelimessa." Tavallinen tapa vastata työ puhelimeen, tiedättehän. Olisi erittäin huono idea vastata puhelimeen kuin Hughesille, jos soittaja onkin vaikka Kenraali tai joku muu tärkeämpi henkilö.

"Terve Roy! Tiedätkö mitä, Elysia täyttää tänään kolme vuotta!" Se on Maes. Hän ei sitten millään voi olla kehumatta lastaan. Ei sillä ettei tyttö olisi suloinen, onhan se. Varsinkin kun se on Maes Hughesin lapsi.

"Tiedän, olet kyllä muistuttanut siitä joka ikinen päivä, ainakin kahdesti. Joko lähettämäni paketti on tullut perille? Niin ja tämä on työpuhelin ja minulla on muuten paperihommiakin jos et sattunut tietämään." Huomautan Maesille taas kerran. Tästä on tainnut tulla jo tapa, koska se toistuu lähestulkoon joka siunatun päivä, Vaikken minä kyllä jumaliin uskokaan.

"Tuli se. Minullakin on töitä, mutta joudan puhumaan. Arvaa mitä Elysia sanoi tänä aamuna, kun kerroin että Roy-setä oli lähettänyt hänelle lahjan?!" Hughes ei tainnut muistaa etten halunnut Elysialle sanottavan että MINÄ olin se joka lähetti hänelle lahjan. Tuollaisesta tiedosta voisi olla vaaraa tietyissä tilanteissa.

"Hughes, sinähän ymmärrät miksi en halunnut että Elysia saa tietää? Jos joku muu saa tietää tästä, niin he voivat käyttää Elysiaa kiristyksenä!" Huomaan sanovani äkäisesti, en enää ymmärrä miten Maes voi olla noin ajattelematon välillä!

"Rauhoitu vähän, kukaan ei saa tietää siitä. Elysia lupasi käsi sydämellä olla kerskumatta sillä." Hughes vakuuttelee melko hyvin, mutta en tiedä voinko uskoa sitä.

"Hyvä on, mutta minulla on joka tapauksessa töitä. Hei hei Hughes." Sanon ystävällisesti ja olen jo laskemassa luuria.

"Heippa Roy, nähdään muutaman päivän päästä! Tuut-tuut-tuut…." Ja mitähän tuostakin nyt pitäisi ajatella? Hughes ei sitten voinut sanoa sitä heti?

"Herra Eversti. oletteko lörpötellyt puhelimessa tekemättä papereita valmiiksi?! Jos ette saa niitä iltapäivään mennessä tehtyä, ammun jotain tärkeää…" Riza sanoi ilkeä kiilto silmissään ja huokaisin ennen kuin aloin taas täyttää niitä riivatun papereita. Minua mietitytti yhä edelleen miksi Hughes oli sanonut näkevänsä minut muutaman päivän päästä. Ei mitään erityistä ollut tulossa ja se hämmensi minua.

Illalla pääsin lopulta kotiin kun Hawkeye oli tyytyväinen valmiin paperityön määrään ja istuksin siellä sohvallani kun puhelin soi taas. En olisi millään jaksanut vastata, mutta arvelin että se olisi kai parasta kuitenkin tehdä.

"Roy Mustang puhelimessa." Perus vastaus. Nyt ei jaksa alkaa arvailla soittajaa.

"Hei Roy! Elysian synttärit olivat mahtavat! Hän haluaa kiittää sinua lahjasta." Voi ei. Tätä en olisi välttämättä halunnut kuulla. Miksi Hughesin pitää aina kiusata minua noin?

"Loy_setää! Isi sanoi että sinä lähetit lahjan Elysialle, joten Elysia haluaa kiittää Loy-setää!" Elysian kimakka lapsen ääni kaikuu puhelimessa ja jotenkin tunnen oloni synkäksi.

"Ole hyvä Elysia, heippa!" Sanon nopeasti, ennen kuin Maes ehtii ottaa puhelimen itselleen ja voin kuvitella että hän on kummastunut käytöksestäni. Kukapa ei olisi? Olen sitä itsekin juuri nyt.

Menen takaisin sohvan luo, mutta hetken mietittyäni otan kaapista pullon viskiä. Otan siitä täyden lasillisen, ennen kuin menen makuu huoneeseen. Istuudun sängyn reunalle ja katselen paria vanhaa ja uutta valokuvaa työ pöydälläni. Niissä on Maes ennen ja nyt, sekä muut työporukkani jäsenet.

Kaipaan opiskelu aikojamme Maes. Silloin saatoin esittää olevani pahemmassa humalassa kuin oikeasti olinkaan ja suudella sinua. Sinä nauroit sille aina jälkeenpäin ja sanoit, ettei se haitannut, sillä enhän minä sentään ollut heittänyt vaatteitani kuten Simon.

Minä esitin järkyttynyttä ja kysyin miksi Maes ei estänyt minua nolaamasta meitä molempia. Muistan hyvin hänen vastauksensa. "Ethän sinä ketään häpäissyt, teit vain kaikille selväksi että olet varsin tunteellinen kännissä." Maes tosin nauroi sillekin. Ei Maes koskaan ole ottanut mitään tosissaan. Taitaa olla hänen toinen luontonsa tuo.

Rakastin Hughesia jo akatemiassa. Oli vaikea elää samassa huoneessa vuoden ajan, kun tiesin että yhteiselostamme ei tulisi yhtään mitään. Se suudelma, kun luulit että olin humalassa. Ainoa heikkouden osoitus jonka sallin itselleni. Vaikka näin paljon unia joissa sain pitää kiinni sinusta…

Ehkäpä pyydän Rizaa treffeille, kun tiedän että hänellä on tunteita minua kohtaan. Eikä minullakaan ole mitään Rizaa vastaan, kaunis ja älykäs kun on. Ehkäpä minun kohtaloni onkin tyytyä siihen mitä saan?

Ovikello soi, täytyy kai mennä avaamaan ovi.

Kävelen ovelle pitäen hanskallisen käteni sormet valmiina napsauttamaan tarpeen niin vaatiessa. Yllätyn kun tapaan oven takaa juuri Rizan. Hänellä on siviili vaatteet päällä ja siinä hän katselee minua huolestuneena.'

"Hughes sanoi että olit lopettanut puhelun kummallisesti. Tulin katsomaan että olet kunnossa." Riza sanoo ja hymyilee kun avaan oven isommalle että hän voi astua sisään.

"Minä en vain jaksanut kuunnella hänen perhe juttujaan juuri nyt. Anteeksi että hän säikytteli sinut kotoasi." Toivon ettei Riza huomaisi mitään ja kävelen keittiöön laittamaan teen hellalle. Kerran Hughes huolestutti Rizan, on parempi pitää huoli, ettei kyseinen nainen pääse suuttumaan MINULLE.

"Tiedän että pidät Hughesista enemmän kuin ystävänä." Rizan sanat saavat minut pudottamaan kupin jota oli juuri nostamassa kaapista. Käännyn järkyttyneenä katsomaan pitkä aikaista ystävääni.

"Mitä sinä oikein puhut?!" Kysyn hiukan säikähtäneenä kenties, koska hänen ilmeensä muuttuu vakavaksi.

"Turha yrittää huijata. minä tunnen sinut, Roy. Voit kyllä kertoa minulle mitä tahansa." Riza vaikuttaa yllättävän mukavalta ja otan rikka lapion ja harjan siivotakseni palaset lattialta.

"Se on vanha juttu. Olethan nähnyt miten paljon käyn ulkona? Ei minulla ole hätää." Sanon ja tiputan palaset roskakoriin. Samassa Riza kuitenkin halaa minua takaa päin ja jähmetyn. En ole tottunut siihen, että joku halaa minua Hughesin lisäksi. Yksikään nainen jonka kanssa olen ollut hetkenkin pidempään, ei ole koskaan halannut minua.

"Haluan olla ystäväsi. Älä työnnä minua pois, pyydän." Rizan pyyntö kuuluu ja rentoudun. Ehkäpä Riza on ainoa joka voi minua ymmärtää, sillä onhan hänkin tavallaan tässä tilanteessa mukana.

"Minä olen pitänyt Hughesista akatemiasta lähtien, mutta en tehnyt koskaan mitään. En tiedä pitäisikö minun katua vai olla iloinen hänen puolestaan. Mutta minä olen yksinäinen." Sanon ja tiedän sen kuulostavan mahdottoman itsekeskeiseltä. Hughes on onnellinen perheineen.

"Mitä jos olisimme yhdessä yksinäisiä?" Riza kysyy ja laskee irti kurkistaen sitten saadakseen katsekontaktin.

"Miten vain. Kyllä minun sohvalleni mahtuu useampi murjottamaan ja vatvomaan tyhmyyttään." Riza hymyilee ja tiedän että joskus voin päästää irti Hughesin jättämästä aukosta ja antaa sen täyttyä Rizasta. Ehkä. Joskus.

Tulevaisuudessa.

En ole ihan täysin tyytyväinen tähän tarinaan, mutta juuri nyt minulla ei ole aikaa kirjoittaa sitä enää uusiksi ja haluan vihdoin ja viimein laittaa sen nettiin ^^ Koettakaa kestää typeryyttäni XD


	5. kotiin, turvaan, lämpimään

Suutelen hellästi suupieltäsi, ennen kuin nousen sängystä. Tiedän etten vielä rakasta sinua samoin kuin sinä rakastat minua ja tunnen syyllisyyttä. Minun ei olisi pitänyt yrittää korvata häntä sinulla, mutta… Sinä olit vapaa ja halusit minut, joten en kieltäytynyt. Näin ainakin toinen meistä on onnellinen ja ehkä kun annan tälle tarpeeksi aikaa, voin oppia rakastamaan sinua enemmän kuin Hughesia. Aikaa, jota meillä on rajoitetusti.

Kävelen tänään töihin ilman sinua, koska halusin antaa sinulle ylimääräistä vapaata töistä. Tänään taidan kerrankin olla tarpeeksi levollisella mielellä tekemään jotain niille papereille joiden olen antanut kerääntyä pöydälleni, purkaen kasaa vain pakon edessä. Ihme ettei pöytäni jo tulvi papereita, mutta sekin on kai sinun ansiotasi, kun hoidat kaikki mikä ei vaadi huomiotani.

Saapuessani toimistolle hämmästyn, kun kaikki ovat hiljaisia ja tunnelma liioittelematta kiusaantunut. Syykin selviää kun astun omaan yksityiseen toimistooni. Siellä istuu Hakuro kaikista ärsyttävimmistä kenraaleista. Tervehdin häntä kuin kunnon sotilaan kuuluukin ja hän näyttää varsin tympeältä.

"Kuinka voin auttaa teitä Kenraali Hakuro?" Minä kysyn ja mietin mitä kiusaa tuo nilviäinen on osalleni ehtinyt kehittelemään. Kaikkihan tietävät, ettei Hakuro ole iloinen ylennysteni määrästä, varsinkaan kun olen varmaan puolet häntä nuorempikin vielä. Tekisi mieli hieroa suolaa hänen haavoihinsa…

"Mustang, tarvitsen luotettavan Upseerin ajamaan aselastin varastolta tänne päämajalle, ja päätin että sinä saat hoitaa sen. Lastina on kivääreitä ja panoksia… Siellä on myös jotain muuta joka ei saa joutua epäluotettavien sotilaiden käsiin, ymmärrätkö?" Hakuro kysyy ja nyökkään ennen kuin sanon mitään.

"Ymmärrän Kenraali." Ihan tosi, et sitten parempaa juttua keksinyt minulle tehtäväksi? Ajattelen kun mies katoaa ovesta toimistoon ja sen jälkeen askeleet kaikuvat hiljaa käytävillä. Auton avaimet ovat pöydällä ja tyypistä päätellen se on iso pakettiauto…

"Olen tunnin verran poissa, kun hoidan Hakuron antaman tehtävän." Sanon Havocille, jotta toimistossa olijoiden ei tarvitsisi ihmetellä mihin minä oikein menin.

"Jos Riza tulee tänne, sano hänelle että… ´kiitos, ja nähdään myöhemmin.`" Lisään jotta Riza ei huolestuisi. Voisihan olla että karu ja kaunis ampujattareni haluaisi tavata minut sillä välin kun olisin leikkimässä auto kuskia Hakuron tavaroille ja aseille.

Ajomatka varastolle oli tylsä ja taivaalta tulee edelleen kaatamalla vettä. Mutaa riittää yli nilkan ja kiitän onneani että uudet saappaani kestävät vielä vettä hyvin. Vanhoissa olikin jo pieniä ratkeamia joista tulvi vettä ja mutaa sukille jos astui kadulla olevaan rapakkoon… Vaikkei se tosin päälle näkynytkään. Hymähdän ja ravistelen vedet hiuksistani kun astun varaston sisälle, jossa muutama mies odottaa isojen laatikoiden kanssa. Viittaa heidät kohti autoa ja odotan että he hoitavat lastaamisen mukisematta. Yksi laatikko ei tosin ole edes ase laatikko, vaan siinä on kalterit ja jokin olento… Joka näyttää vahvasti ihmiseltä!

"Älkää tuijottako sitä kauan Eversti, se hermostuu ja alkaa rähinöidä. Parasta laittaa se autoon lähelle etuosaa, koska muuten se ei pysy rauhallisena." Yksi miehistä tulee huomauttamaan minulle ja tajuan että katson Chimeiran kasvoja. Se on joskus ollut ihminen kuten minäkin, nyt se istuu häkissä katsellen maailmaa vääristyneen ja muutellun kehonsa sisältä.

Seuraan hiljaisena kuinka Chimeira lastataan aseiden sekaan ja mietin miten Hakuro on saanut sellaisen käsiinsä. Tucker oli ainoa jonka tiesin pystyneen kunnolliseen chimeira synteesiin, mutta siihenkin käyttämällä ihmistä ja eläintä… Niinpä tämäkin oli tehty varmasti samalla metodilla.

Auton takaovet suljetaan tiukasti ja minä kahlaan taas hytin ovelle ajaakseni kuorman päämajalle. Olisi tämän voinut luottaa jollekin Hakuron alaisellekin. Että minua ärsyttää.

Tie on jo aivan kuralla ja liukas, ajan hitaammin kuin äsken. Mietin mitä sanoisin Rizalle, kun näkisin hänet seuraavan kerran. En ole unohtanut Maesta, mutta haluan yrittää olla se mies jonka halusit. Se varmaan olisi paras.

Samassa auto osuu pieneen töyssyyn ja tölväisy repäisee minut nopeasti omista maailmoistani, auto ohjautuu huonosti liukkaalla tiellä ja tunnen kuinka tien reuna alkaa vetää autoa kohti ojan pohjaa.

Samassa näen puun ja toivon henkeni edestä etten osuisi siihen, maasto näyttää melkoisen jyrkältä ja tunnen helpotusta kun en osu suoraan siihen puuhun.

Samassa kuitenkin ehdin nähdä toisen puun, joka osuu suoraan auton keulaan pysäyttäen vauhdin kuin seinään. Nytkähdän eteenpäin turvavöitä vasten, ilkeä tunne, mutta kun huomaan että auto alkaa samassa kallistua uhkaavasti apukuskin puoleiselle kyljelle, kuulen oman huudahdukseni samalla kun yritän vaistomaisesti korjata kallistusta roikkumalla ovea vasten ja puristaen samalla rattia.

Paljonpa minun painoni auttaa kun vastassa on yli tuhannen kilon auto, painavine lasteineen. Auto mässähtää kyljelleen paiskaten minut kohti maata ja olen iloinen että roikun myös ratissa, enkä pelkästään turvavöissä, kun tunnen lievää kipua ja kauhua tapahtuneen johdosta.

Onnistun vääntämään virrat pois auton moottorista ja vaikuttaa että auto on vakiintunut niille sijoilleen. Haistan heikon poltto aineen hajun sisälle asti ja tuoreen veren. Samassa jo avaankin turvavyöni roikkuen ratin varassa. Liukastun märkään aineeseen "lattialla" ja tajuan samassa että Chimeran häkki on jäänyt painavimman laatikon alle, joka on ilmeisesti murskannut sekä kalterit että olennon sen sisällä. Ainakin veren määrästä päätellen.

Papereita ja muuta roinaa on joka paikassa, ikkunat ovat kunnossa, enkä halua rikkoa niitä. Katson ylös ja kiipeän penkin päälle, työntäen auton oven raolleen samalla kun taivuttelen itseni ylemmäs. Ovi ei pysy millään auki ja joudun laskemaan sen selkäni päälle samalla kun taiteilen myös jalkani auton kyljen päälle. Tunnen kuinka auto liikahtaa hiukan, muttei lähde liikkeelle. Menen ihan reunalle ja hyppään ojan penkereelle, joka on nyt korkeammalla kuin auto.

Pelkkä ajatuskin tapahtuneesta saa minut voimaan pahoin. Haluan vain pois ja istun maahan odottamaan että yökötykseni menee ohi. En ole koskaan ennen ollut auto onnettomuudessa, varsinkaan kuskina. Arvioin itseni onnekkaaksi koska mitään ruumiillista vahinkoa ei tapahtunut. Chimeira tosin… Ja osa aseista saattaisi olla toiminta kunnottomia jos laatikot hajosivat.

Saatanan Hakuro, antoi tämän tehtävän minulle varmaan vain siksi etten ole ajanut isoja autoja hetkeen, laski onnistumisprosenttini alhaiseksi. Minun tekisi mieli kotiin peiton alle, pois tästä maailmasta.

Tulisikohan joku pian etsimään minua? Kaivan tasku kelloni esiin ja tihrustan viisareita, huokaisten helpotuksesta. Aikaa oli jo muutenkin mennyt tunnin yli sovitusta, joten Havoc tai Riza oli jo tulossa. Ajatus lämmittää minua mukavasti, vaikka olen nyt virallisesti mutainen ja märkä. Minua alkaa pian kylmää, enkä tiedä alanko vaipua hypotermiaankin. Hanskoistani ei ole apua, ne kun ovat yhtä märät kuin kaikki muukin täällä.

Ilahdun suunnattomasti nähdessäni Rizan auton. Nousen ylös ja huiskutan että he huomaisivat minut. Totta kai Riza huomaa minut ja auto pysähtyy niljaiselle tielle hiukan luisuen. Juoksen autolle melkein nauraen ja itkien yhtä aikaa. Ennen kuin ehdin avata oven, päästäkseni sisälle Riza tosin nousee ja jää tuijottamaan minua järkyttyneenä.

"Roy! Mitä sinulle tapahtui?! Missä auto on?... Voi hyvä luoja!!! Havoc etsi ensiapu pakkaus!" Hämmästyn kun Riza juoksee vierelleni ja työntää minut juoksujalkaa auton takapenkille.

"Riza, minä.." Aloitan rauhoittaakseni naisen, joka suurin piirtein repii paitaa päältäni. Ei minuun koske yhtään, mutta annan Riza jatkaa kun hän ei kiinnitä huomiota sanoihini. Hetken kuluttua Riza kyllästyy painelemiseen ja vaatteiden kiskomiseen, koska vaatteita ei enää ole kuin bokserit ja mitään isompaa vahinkoa ei ollut sattunut.

Ilahdun kun saan kuivan huovan päälleni ja Riza hinkkaa sillä vähän lisää lämpöä kehooni.

"Auto on romuna, siitä ei ole enää mihinkään… ja siellä on sisällä chimeiran raato…" Sanon ja katson sitten Rizaan, joka on nojautunut lähemmäs. Yhtäkkiä huomaan että Havoc on jo onnistunut lähtemään liikkeelle ja kääntymään kohti Centralia.

"Älä niistä murehdi. Pää asia että sinä olet kunnossa ja että saamme sinut kotiin lepäämään ja lämpiämään. Varmaan vilustut, kun olit kastunut niin läpi märäksi." Riza sanoi ja kietoi kätensä lohduttavasti ympärilleni.

"Minä rakastan sinuakin, vaikka rakastan ´tiedät-kyllä-ketä` myös…" Sanon ja pitkään kukaan ei sano yhtään mitään. Se kiusaa minua ja olen iloinen, ettei Hawkeye lyönyt minua tuosta hyvästä.

"Roy, minä ymmärsin sen jo silloin kun suostuit eilen illalla…" Hawkeye sanoo ja punastuu hivenen, huomaan että Havocin silmät vilkaisevat meitä peilistä. No vaikka hän tietäisi minusta ja Hawkeyestä hän kyllä pitäisi päänsä kiinni.

"Minä pelkäsin etten saisi sanottua sitä sinulle enää …" Sanon hiljaa ja tunnen kuinka sinä tölväiset minua kylkeen rajun puoleisesti.

"Hupsu mies." Sinä naurahdat ja jokin kolahtaa paikoilleen. Ehkäpä se oli sydämeni ääni kun se tajusi, että enemmän pelkäsin sitä, etten näkisi sinua. Enemmän kuin sitä etten koskaan näkisi Hughesia. Enemmän kuin sitä etten koskaan ehtisi muuttaa armeijan univormu koodia niin että naisille tulisi minihame pakko. Enemmän kuin mitään muuta.

"Minä rakastan sinua, Riza." Sanon hiljaa ja painan naamani kiinni olkapäähäsi.

"Niin minäkin sinua, Roy. Nuku nyt niin herätän sinut kotona." Sanot ja sydämeni napsahtaa hiljaa sanoille.

´Kotiin, turvaan ja lämpöön.´


	6. kylmää sadetta

//Anteeksi tämän kappaleen aikaisempi ulkoasu koneeni raiskasi sen ladatessa enkä tiennyt miltä se näytti, ennen kuin vasta tänään (pitää alkaa tarkistaa jokainen lisäys lataamisen jälkeenkin…) Toivottavasti teille ei aiheutunut mieli pahaa…//

"Riza, saimme juuri puhelun Hakurolta ja hän tiedusteli mihin Roy on joutunut. Eversti ei ole palannut tunnin matkan päässä olevalta varastolta ja aikaa on kulunut päälle neljä tuntia." Havoc sanoi Rizalle joka oli istunut suurimman osan aamustaan täyttäen papereita.

"Mitä?!" Riza kysyi säikähtäneesti ja nousi seisomaan. Havocin teki mieli piiloutua pöytänsä alle.

"Roy meni hakemaan jotain lastia joltain sivu varastoista, eikä ole palannut. Hänestä ei ole havaintoja kolmen tunnin ajalta. Hakuro on lähettänyt porukkaa etsimään siltä varalta että eversti on ajanut metsään..." Havoc sanoi peläten Rizan reaktiota tosissaan.

"Vänrikki Havoc valmistelkaa auto. Fuery koettakaa selvittää missä everstin auto on nähty viimeksi! Breda tehkää niin paljon paperi töistä kuin pystytte ja pitäkää toimisto pystyssä. Falman, soittakaa sairaaloihin ja selvittäkää onko eversti viety johonkin niistä. Havoc ja minä menemme suorittamaan etsintöjä sille tielle." Riza komensi ankarasti ja otti ensiapu laukun kaapin päältä, jonne Roy oli sen joskus aikaisemmin laittanut näkösälle.

Kiireisen viisi minuuttisen aikana Havoc oli saanut auton käyttöönsä ja tarkastanut että se oli kunnossa huonolle tielle lähtöön. Mies pysäytti auton päämajan rappujen edustalle ottaakseen Rizan kyytiin. Ei mennyt minuuttiakaan kun nainen hyppäsi kyytiin ja pamautti oven kiinni Äkäisesti.

"Jos Roy on loukkaantunut ammun häntä jalkaan pitääkseni hänet poissa töistä ja ongelmista!" Riza uhkasi hivenen vihaisesti, mutta Havocin katsoessa häntä nainen puri huultaan.

"Jean, aja jo!" Riza tiuskaisi ja Havoc kaasutti pihasta, mainitsematta sanallakaan naisen kimaltavia silmiä. Pian autossa kuului hiljainen nyyhkäisy.

"Roy on kunnossa. En usko että hänelle on sattunut mitkään." Havoc sanoi lohduttavasti ja vaihtoi vaihdetta sateen kastelemalla tiellä. Heiltä kestäisi vielä pitkän aikaa ajaa varasto tielle ja siellä kuului olevan melkoinen hässäkkä käynnissä, koska kukaan ei ollut löytänyt autoa tai Everstiä mistään. Hakuro epäili että Roy oli lähtenyt karkuun jonnekin muualle autoineen päivineen. Onneksi miehen menneisyys oli puhdas, joten kaikki muut ylemmät virkamiehet tuntuivat tyytyvän siihen selitykseen että mies oli ajanut auton jossain metsään.

"Roy lupasi että menisimme illalla ulos syömään..." Riza sanoi yhtäkkiä saaden Havocin hätkähtämään. Mies kuitenkin palautti mielensä tiehen ja ajoi autoa centralin kapeilla kujilla tottuneesti, etsien oikeaa risteystä josta he jatkaisivat matkaansa kohti varastoa huonommalla tiellä.

"Saatpa nähdä että Roy pitää lupauksensa." Havoc sanoi hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen. Nyt vaikutti siltä, ettei Roy Mustang entää varastelisi hänen tyttöystäviään. Roy harvoin jos koskaan puhui naisista joita käytti treffeille. Rizalle mies oli jättänyt aamulla viestin.

" Unohdin sanoa, mutta Roy käski sanoa kiitos ja että haluaa puhua kanssasi kunhan palaa." Havoc sanoi muistaen viestin joka hänen olisi pitänyt toimittaa naiselle jo aamulla kun tuo oli tullut töihin.

Havoc käänsi auton tielle joka johti varastoon. Kaato sade vain voimistui entisestään, mitkä tulisivat vaikeuttamaan etsintöjä entisestään.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sillä välin Roy tuli tajuihinsa auton romussa.

`Missä minä olen? Käväisi mielessä kun nousin istumaan tokkuraisena. Kuvittelinhan jo pelastuneeni ja olevani Rizan luona. Ilmeisesti en kuitenkaan ollut edes päässyt pois autosta vielä. Veren haju oli yli pääsemätön ja se toi mieleeni Ishvaalin sodan. Aloin nopeasti voida pahoin hajun takia. Veri oli minun onnekseni peräisin vain Chimeirasta.

Tutkiskelin mahdollisuuksiani ja totesin että minun olisi kiivettävä auton kuskin puoleisesta ovesta pihalle, vaikka etu ikkunassa olikin melkoinen halkeama ja siitä valui vettä. Minulla ei ollut mitkään millä olisin suojannut itseni lasin kappaleilta.

Otin kiinni kuskin penkeistä ja hämmästyin kuinka korkealla se oli. Oli hankalaa saada kunnollista otetta, mutta ratista puolittain roikkumalla pääsin sen verran ylöspäin että ulotuin oven kahvaan.

Minua alkoi tärisyttää, luultavasti siksi että olin hivenen tokkurassa törmäyksestä. Sain kammettua oven auki, mutta sitten sain uuden esteen. Se ei pysynyt itsekseen auki. Onnistuin kuitenkin jollain tapaa ujuttamaan ylivartaloni oven ja sen karmin väljiin.

Samassa näpin auton valot ja päätin yrittää kiinnittää porukan huomion itseeni, selän merkitsisi että pääsisin pois täältä!

"Huhuu! Olen täällä!" Huusin niin kovaa kuin kykenin ja huidoin käsilläni, mutta auto ei edes hidastanut.

" Voi Jumalauta!" Kirosin sen perään ja jatkoin nyt Kylmästä täristen ponnistelujani päästä pois autosta. Ehkäpä olin niin syvällä metsässä ja montussa ettei minua näkynyt tielle? Se oli todennäköistä. Riza olisi kyllä huomannut minut...

Sain jalkanikin vihdoin auton kyljelle ja annoin oveen pamahtaa kiinni omalla painollaan. päätin huilata hetken ennen kuin edes yrittäisin päästä maan tasolle, koska en sateelta nähnyt oliko heinikossa Kiovia tai kantoja joista olisi minulle vaaraa. Minulle tuli yhtäkkiä kova pahoin vointi kun ajattelin hetkeä ennen törmäystä ja yökkäsin pariin otteeseen reunan yli. Se helpotti oloani hiukan, mutta tärisin yhä.

Näin taas auton valot ja huiskin sen minkä jaksoin, ilman minkäänlaista tulosta.  
eivätkö he näe tätä autoa tai huomioi mitään liikettä metsästä? Mietin kiukkuisesti ja tutkailin kylmissäni vaihtoehtoja. Voisin hypätä mahdollisimman pitkälle penkereelle, jolloin siellä ei todennäköisesti olisi kantoja.

Kyykistyin reunalle miettien miten minun oikein kävisi kun pääsisin takaisin Päämajalle. Hakuro takuulla käyttäisi tämän minua vastaan ja ties mitkä muu minua odottaisi? Hyppäsin ajattelematta siltä sen enempää ja putosin polvilleni mutaiseen ja pehmeään maahan. Sade koveni entisestään jos se oli entää edes mahdollista.

Oloni oli kehno ja minua oksetti taas. En pystynyt kauaakaan pidättämään siltä ja yökkäsin pusikkoon, kyynelten kihotessa silmiini. Tunsin kuinka epätoivo alkoi vallata alaa ja kyynelet pyrkivät väkisinkin valumaan.

`olisit voinut kuolla sanomatta Rizalle että rakastat häntä kuin Hughesia! Se pyöri päässäni jatkuvalla syötöllä. Ajattelin uudelleen kuinka kaikki oli tapahtunut ja huomasin pelänneeni siltä kovasti. Vaatteeni olivat jo märät ja rohmusivat minulta elintärkeää lämpöä. Katsoin autoa ja mietin miten minulle olisi voinut käydä, jos olisin osunut puuhun eritavalla, tai jos auto olisi syttynyt tuleen minun ollessa tajuton... Ravistelin ajatukset mielestäni ja aloin kiivetä viimeisiä metrejä tielle.

Kuullessani etäisesti auton Äänen, olin valmis hurraamaan, mutta silloin maasetti jalkani alta, saaden minut kaatumaan maahan. Tunsin oloni oudon kevyeksi ja kuulin kuinka auton jarrut kirskahtivat sen jarruttaessa. Toivoin että joku olisi huomannut minut, mutta pysyin vielä hiljaa kun joku käveli penkereelle. Askeleet olivat raskaat ja näpin ison miehen silhuetin tummaa vettä ryöppyävää taivasta vasten. Mies otti jotain taskustaan ja totesin pian täristen että mies kaivoi taskustaan poltto pullon.

"Hyvästi Mustang!" Kuulin miehen huutavan ja varauduin tuskaan, mutta pullo heitettiinkin auton romuun, eikä minua huomioitu mitenkään... Kuulin kuinka mies käveli pois ja auto lähti jatkamaan matkaansa. Liekit roihusivat jo melkoisen suurina ohjaamon puolella, ja tiesin sen olevan entää ajan kysymys milloin liekit saavuttaisivat joko polttoaine tankin tai aseet. Minun oli kerättävä voimia, mutta tehtävä se nopeasti ja päästävä pois. En voisi käyttää tietä, koska siellä vastaani voisi tulla tuon miehen kätyreitä..

Minua Kylmi hiukan vähemmän kun liekit lämmittivät selkääni ja nousin ylös enemmän ja vähemmän päättäväisenä. Lähdin tarpomaan hivenen epätoivomisena ojassa, jossa vettä oli jo reilusti yli nilkan, vaikka se ei kyllä entää kunnolla edes rekisteröitynyt mieleeni.

Minä vain halusin pois palavan asekuljetuksen lähistöltä ja mielellään sateen suojaan jonnekin.

Onnistuin tarpomaan varmaan sataviisikymmentä askelta pois kohti centralia, kun kuulin auton räjähtävän ja maastouduin nopeasti melko kapeaan putkeen joka vei tien alitse. Kuulin kuinka tavaraa satoi maahan ja huomasin yhden palavan kappaleen putoavan märälle nurmelle lähellä, olinpaikkaani ojasta ojaan johtavassa putkessa, jossa olin suojassa taivaalta tulevalta roinalta. Viitisen minuutti kuunneltuani kuulin auton ajavan putkien yli vauhdikkaasti, joku oli huomannut varmaan räjähdyksen.

Kiipesin varovastin penkereelle nähdäkseni kuka autolla oli ajanut, mutta tiessä oleva mutka esti nähkö alaani. Kuulin huutoja, mutten erottanut sanoja ja sitten kova Äänistä riitelyä, ennen kuin auto käynnistyi uudelleen ja kuulin sen peruuttavan itseäni kohti tietä pitkin, mietin pitäisikö minun piiloutua paremmin, mutta totesin ettei kukaan huomaisi minua jollei olisi yhtä tarkka kuin Hawkeye ja pysyin matalana tien varsi heinikossa, odotellen auton menevän ohi takaperin.

Auto tuli kohdalleni ja näpin kuinka kuski elehti varsin suuresti vieressä istuvalle henkilölle, jota en voinut nähdä kunnolla. Minua pelotti henkeni puolesta ja sen etten ehkä ehtisikään sanoa Hawkeyelle rakastavani häntä. Odotin että auto menisi pois, mutta yhtäkkiä jarrut kirskahtivat ja se pysähtyi. Joku hyppäsi autosta ja lähti kompastellen juoksemaan kohti. En nähnyt hahmoa tarkasti koska valot olivat liian kirkkaat ja kompuroin takaisin pimeyden tuomaa turvaa kohti sydän hakaten. Olin varma että kuolisin silloin.

Kuulin kuinka askeleet seurasivat minua ja annoin paniikin ruokkia voimiani adrealiinilla joka esti minua tuntemasta väsymystä tai kylmyyttä, vaikka hetkeä aikaisemmin olin tärissyt Kylmästä ja väsymyksestä.

Yhtäkkiä kuitenkin molskahdin mutaiseen kuoppaan jossa oli minun polviini asti veden ja mudan sekoitusta. En pystynyt etenemään, joten pysyin ihan liikkumatta toivoen, ettei se joka juoksi perääni ottanut taskulamppua mukaansa.

Tunsin heikkeneväni nopeasti ja askeleet vaikuttivat olevan ihan lähellä, kuulin hennon puuskutuksen, kuin joku yrittäisi kuunnella ja tasata hengitystään. Tiedän pystyväni olemaan hiljaa vaikka kuinka kauan. Mutta minua kylmää ja haluaisin pois mutakeosta. Alan jo olla aika lähellä hypotermiaa, ainakin omasta mielestäni ja ruumistani kihelmöi ilkeästi. Askeleet kulkevat ristiin rastiin lähelläni ja odotan melko kärsivällisesti että jahtaajani antaa periksi ja menee pois. yhtäkkiä kuitenkin tajuan että askeleet lähestyvät olin paikkaani määrä tietoisesti ja oletuksena on että minut on huomattu. Kahlaan nopeasti toiselle puolelle ja ryntään kohti tiheikköä toiveenani olla kohtaamatta loppuani tänään.

Samassa kuitenkin saan rimpuilla henkeni edestä kun takaa ajajani saavuttaa minut ja kiemurtelen niin paljon kuin pystyn päästääkseni irti ja pakoon. yhtäkkiä kuitenkin kuulen säikähtäneen huudahduksen ja pysähdyn tuijottamaan punertavan oransseihin silmiin joita olen jo useasti ajatellutkin...

"R..Riza?!" Kysyn Ääni täristen ja jotain lämmintä putoaa kasvoilleni. Tunnen yhtäkkiä kuinka hän halaa minua tiukasti ja painaa päänsä kaulaani vasten värähtäen. Ihoni on varmaan mutainen ja kylmä, koska hän nousee nopeasti ja kiskoo minut puoli tokkuraisena jaloilleni.

"HAVOC! MINÄ LÖYSIN ROYN! TULE TÄNNE LAMPUN KANSSA NOPEASTI JA TUO SAMALLA HUOPAKIN!!!" Kuulen kuinka Riza huutaa ja kaukaisia juoksuaskelia. Riza johtaa ajatukseni muualle, kun hän alkaa tunnustella ammattitaitoisesti kehoani eritasoisten vammojen varalta.

Vinkaisen kun käsi osuu vasempaan kylkeeni ja kuulen Rizan päästävän yhtäkkiä pelästyneen henkäyksen. Minua paleltaa kovasti ja tärisen taas kun adrenaliinin vaikutus katoaa. yhtäkkiä maailmani on täynnä valoa ja hätkähdän kun minun ympärilleni kiedotaan paksu huopa ja joku, oletettavasti Havoc nostaa minut syliinsä kannettavaksi autolle. Tunnen itseni oudon kevyeksi ja huomaan etten pysty liikkumaan vaikka haluaisin, kun minut lasketaan auton takapenkille, puolittain Rizan syliin.

Riza itkee, enkä voi tehdä mitkään.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riza ja Havoc olivat jo puolessa välissä varasto tietä, kun he näkivät räjähdyksen vaikeasti määriteltävän matkan päässä.

"Voi Luoja..." Havoc totesi ja painoi vähän lisää kaasua, tietäen että heillä oli kiire, jos Roy oli ollut räjähdyksen lähellä. Jos räjähdys oli ollut auto jossa mies oli ollut se oli todennäköinen loppu hänelle.

"Aja kovemmin Havoc, minun pitää päästä Royn luokse, lupasin suojella häntä, minä lupasin!" Riza sanoi ja tuijotti päättäväisenä tielle, yrittäen pidättää pelkoa joka velloi hänen sisällään kuin pieni eläin.

Auto tuli yllättäen pysähdykseen kun he tulivat tapahtuma paikalle, jossa lojui jos jonkin sortin sälää ja Riza pysähtyi tuijottamaan penkereellä olevaa veristä kasaa, josta ei voinut sanoa oliko se ollut Roy Mustang. Ennen kuin Havoc pystyi estämään Riza nousi autosta, mutta mies ehti estää Rizaa koskemasta maassa olevaan selkeästi hengettömään kasaan.

"Riza, kuuntele! Et saa koskea siihen, vaikka se on ehkä ollut Roy... Miliisit tulevat tutkimaan tämän paikan. Etkä voi entää auttaa mitenkään täällä, mennään takaisin kertomaan heille Missä tapaturma auto sijaitsee.." Havoc sanoi ja alkoi puolittain kantaa ja puolittain raahata huutavaa ja Rimpuilevaa Rizaa takaisin autoon johon mies sai Hawkeyen vain uhkaamalla ja hyppäämällä saman tien kuskin pukille alkaen peruuttaa pois paikalta.

Riza alkoi nyyhkyttää ja Havoc voi pahoin alkaessaan peruuttaa pois tapaturma paikalta jossa he olivat nähneet verisen kasan, joka näytti ensin murskaantuneen ja sitten levinneen erisuuntiin kappaleina. Luultavasti lastina olleet aseet olivat räjähtäneet, tosin Havoc arveli että yhden isomman laatikon oli täytynyt murskata everstin niskat ja yliruumis ensin... Sota tuli mieleen, muttei hänellä ollut juuri nyt varaa sen ajattelemiseen, riitti että Riza oli puoli tolaltaan.

"HAVOC; KATSO TUOLLA ON JOKU!!!" Rizan huuto sai Havocin vaistomaisesti jarruttamaan ja hän tajusi samassa Rizan hypänneen ovesta ulos. Ikinä Havoc ei ollut yhtä ilahtunut nähdessään, jonkun lähtevän juoksemaan metsään kuin silloin. Vaikka olikin melko varmaa ettei kyseessä ollut Roy, Havoc ei saisi Rizaa pois metsästä ennen kuin olisi varmaa, ettei kyseessä ollut heidän pomonsa.

Havoc hyppäsi ulos autosta ja lähti suunnistamaan metsään kadonneiden perään, ettei Riza joutuisi vaaraan. Havoc pysähtyi kuuntelemaan kun mitkään ei kuulunut Hawkeyen kevyiden askeleiden lisäksi. Hetken kuluttua jahti käynnistyi uudelleen ja tällä kertaa Havocilla oli syytä olettaa että

Riza oli saanut jahdattavansa kiinni, koska kamppailun Äänet seurasivat askeleita ja tömähdystä.

Samassa kuitenkin Riza huusi huolestuneen kuullisesti löytäneensä Royn ja käski tuomaan taskulampun ja huovan. Havoc juoksi takaisin autolle välittämättä oksista tai kannoista ja palasi

Rizan luokse Todetakseen tuon todella löytäneen Royn. Joka oli kyllä nähnyt huomattavasti parempiakin Päiviä eläissään. Mies oli mutainen ja selkeästi kylmissäänkin. Havoc arvioi Royn loukanneen itseään ajaessaan metsään ja juostessaan karkuun Rizaa syystä tai toisesta.

Mies auttoi Rizaa kietomaan huovan tiukasti vastustelemattoman Royn päälle, tuntien nakertavaa pelkoa koska Roy ei ollut vielä sanonut yhtään mitkään Ärsyttävää. Se oli selkeästi huono merkki. Kuten sekin ettei mies vastustellut siltä kun Havoc nosti hänet käsivarsilleen ja Havoc vaihtoi Rizan kanssa huolestuneen katseen jossa Rizan kyyneleet olivat jo alkaneet valua. Matka autolle tuntui yllättävän pitkältä ja Havoc oli iloinen voidessaan laskea tokkuraisen näköisen ja liian hiljaisen

Royn takapenkille, Rizan syliin.

Kiertäessään kuskin ovelle Havoc kuuli Rizan kiljaisun ja avasi oven hypäten saman tien kuskin paikalle ja kääntämään lämmöt täysille.

"Havoc! Aja nopeasti lähimmälle yksityissairaalalle!! Roy ei reagoi... hän... hän taitaa..." Riza sopersi takapenkillä yrittäen pitää tunteensa ja pelkonsa kurissa, samalla hieroen lämpöä ja eloa heikosti tärisevään mieheen. Riza kyllä tunnisti kuoleman. Olihan hän nähnyt siltä niin useasti ja niin monessa tilanteessa...

"Roy!" Riza parahti ja hieroi käsillään miehen rintakehää voimakkaasti alkaen sitten kiskoa märkiä vaatteita tuon päältä, saatuaan miehen yliruumiin paljaaksi Riza hieroi molemmin käsin eloa rintakehään, vatsaan ja kumpaankin käteen, kietoen sitten huovan tiukkaan Royn ympärille ja hinkaten sitten Sillä lisää.

Havoc sen sijaan peruutti niin nopeasti kuin autolla pääsi melko kapealla tiellä, kunnes bongasi kääntymys kohdan ja kurvasi sille, kääntäen auton ja kaahaten kohti lähintä sairaalaa. Havoc tiesi että nyt ajettiin kilpaa kuoleman kanssa ja hänellä ei ollut halua antaa tyttöystäviä näpistävän everstin kuolla, ei ainakaan ennen kuin olisi saanut avustettua hänet Führerin pallille istuksimaan.

Havoc kuuli Rizan rukoukset ja pyynnöt ties mille ajaessaan kohti sairaalaa niin kovaa kuin autolla pystyi paskalla tiellä ajamaan ja jo sadannen kerran Havoc kirosi mielessään töyssyjä joita oli asetettu hidasteeksi tien centralin puoleiseen päähän kun auton jousitus valitti hänen ajettuaan epähuomiossa liian kovaa siihen.

"Roy..." Riza valitti hiljaa kun Havoc sai sairaalan valot näkyviinsä ja kaahasi vauhdilla ambulansseille varattuun ramppiin saadakseen Royn nopeasti sairaalan petiin ja luultavimmin lämmitykseen, jotta se tapahtuisi hitaasti.

"Olemme sairaalalla, onko tapahtunut muutosta?!" Havoc kysyi ja hyppäsi samassa ulos autosta ottaakseen tajuttoman miehen Ritsalta.

Roy vaikutti edelleen yhtä pelottavan hiljaiselta, mutta näytti siltä että hänen poskillaan olisi hivenen väriä, eivätkä huulet olleet entää yhtään sinertävän violetit.

"Riza, ihmenaisemme viedään Roy nyt hoidettavaksi. Hän selviää kyllä." Havoc sanoi ja kantoi Royn sisälle sairaalan aulaan jossa hoitajat ja lääkäri ottivat miehen vastaan kiireellä ja nopealla toiminnalla. Pian Roy olikin jo hänelle yksin varatussa huoneessa ja Rizalle oli annettu kuivat sairaalavaatteet siksi aikaa että hänen omat vaatteensa kuivahtaisivat.

Roy makasi muutaman paksun peiton alla ja nukkui. Tai oli tajuton. Riza istui sängyn vieressä hieromassa Royn kättä jossa ei ollut tippa letkua. Lääkäri oli sanonut naiselle, ettei siitä olisi ainakaan haittaa ja Riza arveli että se lohduttaisi Royta. Vaikkei ollutkaan varmaa tiesikö Roy tästä maailmasta tuon taivaallista. Lääkäri kun oli huomauttanut, ettei vielä ollut varmaa kuinka syvässä tajuttomuudessa mies oli.

Voisihan olla ettei hän entää koskaan heräisi unestaan...

Avasin silmäni raolleen, tunsin oloni kovin kankeaksi. Joku hieroi kättäni kevyesti ja tunnustelin sormia omillani.

Ennen kuin kunnolla tajusinkaan, joku oli heittäytynyt päälleni ja hukuttanut minut suukkoihin ja hellyyden osoituksiin. Lääkärikin saapui paikalle ja kyseli kaikenlaista mihin vastasin jotenkuten hivenen hämmentyneenä.

Riza piti kädestäni kiinni kuin hukkuva oljen korresta ja tunsin että olin unohtanut jotain. olin helpottunut kun lääkärit menivät pois ja Riza jäi kahden kanssani.

"Riza... Pelkäsin etten pääse sanomaan tältä, mutta... minÄ rakastan sinua." Sen sanominen tuntui rankalta ja olin niin erinomaisen iloinen kun sain sanottua sen Rizalle, että aloin itkeä. Riza kumartui puoleeni ja painautui minua vasten lohduttaen.

"Shhh shhh... Roy kulta. älä huoli, minä pidän sinusta huolta..." Riza leperteli, mikä kuulosti äkkiseltään hivenen vieraalta korvaani, mutta olin kaivannut hellyyttä niin kauan etten voinut olla mitenkään rakastamatta Rizaa.

En entää ymmärtänyt mitä olin miettinyt kun olin noussut aamulla sängystä jättäen hänet jälkeeni.

Samassa ovi tempaistiin kuitenkin auki ja sisään astui Hakuro.

((Hehee... Minulla on suunnitelmia miten etenen tästä... ^^' Näyttää hivenen siltä että tämä yksittäinen tapaus paisuu... ^^))


	7. Raivoa vaan, ei se mitään auta

Hakuro näytti harvinaisen vihaiselta, mutta sitähän minä olin jo osannut odottaakin. Paitsi olin kuvitellut, etten olisi silloin jäämässä kiinni alaiseni lähentelystä.

"Vai tuollaista peliä täällä pidetään. Eikö ollut tarpeeksi paljon ongelmia siinä, että tuhosit armeijan omaisuutta melkoisen rahasumman edestä, pitääkö sinun vielä alkaa syödä kuormastakin?!" Hakuro kysyi ja tunsin kuinka Riza pomppasi seisomaan erittäin hurmaavan myrskyisenä.

"Herra Kenraali on hyvä ja poistuu, koska Herra Everstin pitää saada levätä rauhassa ilman työ asioiden miettimistä. JA JOS TEILLÄ ON VIELÄ JOTAIN SANOTTAVAA MINUN TYÖMORAALISTANI, SUOSITTELEN PUHUMAAN SUORAAN MINULLE!" Riza sanoi varsin vihaisesti ja olinkin kuulevinani kissan sähinää taustalla. Minun on myönnettävä että toisinaan Hawkeye on meistä se jota kannattaa pelätä. Ihan tosissaan hän saattaa vaikuttaa rauhallisemmalta ja järkevämmältä, mutta sitten ampuu omaa koiraansa kohti sen pissiessä seinälle. Pelottavaa.

"Tämä ei tule jäämään tähän." Hakuro sanoo ja jättää sitten Rizan huomiotta astuessaan sängyn viereen.

"Eversti, kenraalit pitävät tänään kokouksen tapahtuneen johdosta ja minä varmistan että et pääse tästä näin vähällä." Hakuro sanoo kumartuen hiukan lähemmäs ja minun tekee mieli kiemurrella kauemmas, miehen henki kun haiskahtaa joltain tavattoman vastenmieliseltä.

"Sen kun puhut. Minullakin on ystäviä ylemmällä portaalla ja jos et ole vielä huomannut, minua pidetään jopa hyödyllisenä." Sanon ja hätkähdän kun Hakuron itsehillintä pettää ja mies nostaltaa minut ylös sairaala paitani kauluksesta. Totta kai minun pitää tarrata hänen toiseen käteensä, ettei niskaani jää painaumia paidan kauluksesta. Lyöntiin en tosin ollut pahemmin varautunut ja ehdin nähdä pelkän vilahduksen, ennen kuin tunnen kipua.

Hakuro näyttää tyytyväiseltä osumaansa, mutta ei kauaa, koska ensinnäkin Riza on vetänyt aseensa esiin. Toinen syy saattaa olla se että Miliisi seisoo ovella järkyttyneenä, mutta valmiina toimintaan.

"Kenraali Hakuro heittäytyi väkivaltaiseksi! Viekää hänet putkaan." Riza komentaa ja Miliisi lähtee lähestymään meitä. Hakurolle ei tee hyvää saada merkintä rikosrekisteriinsä…

"Nilviäinen, Saastainen Xingiläisen kakara!" Hakuro sanoo täristen ja päästää sitten irti vihaisesti puhisten samalla kun miliisi kohteliaasti pyytää häntä ojentamaan ranteensa.

"Amestriksesta olen kotoisin minäkin. Olet vain kateellinen kun näytät peruspulliaiselta ja minä en." Mutisen ja hieron niskaani johon jäi sittenkin jäljet.

"Oletteko kunnossa Eversti?" Riza kysyy käyttäen arvonimeäni yllä pitääkseen ammattimaista käytöstään muiden ollessa paikalla.

"Luulen niin" Varstaan yksinkertaisesti ja pyyhin suupieltäni hihaan. Siihen koskee, mutta hampailleni ei sentään käynyt mitään. Verestä ja kirvelystä päätellen mulvero halkaisi minulta huulen.

"Herra eversti! Antakaa kun minä puhdistan sen! Älä koske siihen hihalla, voi teitä miehiä…" Hoitaja valittaa minulle kun pyyhin verta hihaani. Odotan innolla sitä että naikkonen saa tehtävänsä täytettyä ja jäisin kahden Rizan kanssa. Ainakin täytyy myöntää että hoitajat viihtyvät puhdistamassa huultani… Kaipa he nauttivat siitä että saavat hipelöidä miesten kasvoja… Tai sitten siitä että näkevät kyyneliä raavaiden mies silmissä. Puhdistus aine kirvelee ja yritän olla saamatta sitä suuhuni. Se siitä yrityksestä kun maku valuu pisaran mukana suuhuni, enkä voi olla paikoillani koska oletteko koskaan maistaneet haavan puhdistus ainetta? Ai ette? Voin kertoa että se maistuu helvetin pahalle ja saa minut syljeksimään paperiin.

"Ei hätää, se voi maistua vähän pahalle, mutta kohta voin antaa teille mehua." Hoitaja lepertelee ja ottaa uuden puhdistus ainetta tihkuvan pumpuli pallon. Riza on koko ajan seurannut kiltisti vieressä ja hämmästyn kun Riza istuu taakseni.

"Mitä sinä…" Aloitan, mutta sitten Riza painaa pääni taaksepäin omaa hartiaansa vasten ja tunnen lihasten liikahtavan kun hän nyökkää hoitajalle.

Hoitaja istuu sängyn reunalle ja pälyilen naista parhaani mukaan ennen kuin Riza siirtää toisen kätensä silmieni päälle samalla kun pitää tiukasti leuan alta. Tunnen kuinka hoitaja alkaa taas puhdistaa haavaa ja Riza tiukentaa otettaan kun minä yritin hiukan pyristellä vastaan.

Tunsin kuinka poskeni alkoivat punottaa ja arvaan hoitajan ilmeen kirkastuvan tämän painellessa huultani lisää sillä pumpuli pallollaan. Minun on vaikea olla kunnolla kiukkuinen, koska se joka pitelee minua on Riza ja voisin melkein nukahtaa hänen syliinsä.

"Herra Mustang, valmista tuli." Hoitaja sanoo pehmeästi Rizan hellittäessään otettaan ja tunnen kuinka käsi nostetaan silmieni päältä. Riza kuitenkin pitää vielä kiinni leuan alta ja avaan silmäni kummissani. Pian kuitenkin saan tietää tasan miksi olen edelleen samassa asennossa kun Riza painaa huulensa otsalleni, ennen kuin suukottaa poskeani.

"Riza…" Huomautan hänelle, mutta ei hän nyt minua kuuntele, eikä hoitajakaan äänistä päätellen ole aiheuttamassa kenellekään lähtöä armeijasta.

"Ei tässä mitään hätää ole, Carolyn ei puhu yhdellekään elävälle sielulle, vai mitä Carolyn?" Riza kysyy vaarallisella sävyllä ja kuulen kuinka Carolyn vetää säikähtäneesti henkeä.

"En tietenkään kerro, varsinkaan kun tuo ruma ilkiö on Everstin kimpussa!" Hoitaja sanoi ja minä naurahdin Hakuron uudelle lempi nimelle.

"Minä olen aina tiennyt että jotain sen naisten hurmaamisen takanakin on, näyttää siltä että Kirsti hävisi vetomme." Hoitaja sanoo ja lähtee jättäen Rizan minun kanssani kahden. Tästä sukeutuisi vallan jotain muuta, ellen olisi tyytyväinen olo tilaani Rizan tiukassa otteessakin. Hän on harvoja joiden uskallan antaa koskettaa itseäni.

On eri asia käydä naisissa joka yö eri paikassa, koska he eivät tunne minua muuten kuin päältä… Mutta Riza tuntee minut aina hiuspehkosta varpaisiin asti ja nyt jopa vaatteiden altakin. Kumpikin olemme sodassa käyneitä konkareita ja meidän kummankin olisi kai vaikeaa luottaa ulkopuoliseen.

Rizan voin antaa leikillään pitää minua kiinni, muille en sitä vapautta suo, koskaan.

"Eikö sinua pelota että niksauttaisin niskasi poikki?" Riza kysyy ja hymyilen kysymykselle, epäilemättä kuitenkaan etteikö naisen voimat siihen riittäisi.

"Sinullahan on oikeus ampua minua selkään, joten miksei niskojen murtaminen kuuluisi samaan sarjaan?" Kysyn ja tunnen kuinka hänen otteensa kevenee huomattavasti.

"Koska en halua tappaa jotain noin mielihyvää tuottavaa kuin sinä, se olisi suoraa haaskaamista." Riza sanoo leikkimielisesti ja hymähdän noustessani istumaan kunnolla sängyllä.

"Eikö ole ennemmin haaskuuta olla yrittämättä mitään?" Kysyn hymyillen ja toivon että meidän elämämme voisi vihdoin alkaa tasoittua, vaikka vain hetkeksi.

Sehän ei ole mahdollista…

// Tässäpä tällainen nysä vaihteen vuoksi. Kun tekee mieli kirjoittaa, mutta jos kirjoitan liikaa… sitten ei jää enää mitään ensi kertaan ^^ Pitäisi kai kirjoittaa välillä eri pätkiäkin tänne, kun sehän oli tämän alkuperäinen tarkoitus… mutta seuraava luku saa olla viimeinen tähän pidempään tarinaan… ^^'//


	8. Mitä tekisinkään ilman sinua

**Varoituksia! : mainintaa seksuaalisesta kanssa käymisestä(ei kuvausta itse "hommasta"!) Maininta alastomuudesta. Jokunen kirosana, väkivaltaa ja suukottelua Royn ja Rizan kesken. Niin ja Alphonse on saanut juuri kehonsa takaisin tässä tarinassa ******

Istun omalla sängylläni ja ihastelen loistavaa ilmaa ulkona. Olen jo päässyt kotiin asti, mutta sairaslomaa on vielä pari päivää jäljellä. Onneksi minun ei sentään tarvitse olla yksin, kun Riza on luonani.

Tälläkin hetkellä kyseinen nainen on alakerrassa laittamassa ruokaa… Haluaisin mennä sinne, mutta Rizan tuntien jos en pysy sängyssä hänen käskystään, pysyn kyllä siellä kun minua on ammuttu jalkaan…

"No, niin Roy… Tein kanakeittoa ja sinun olisi sitten paras syödä koko lautasellinen tai muuten…" Kuulin selvän uhkauksen… Kai tekin kuulitte? Eikä minulla ole edes kitkahanskojani, kun Riza siirsi ne pois sängyn vieressä olevan yöpöydän laatikosta. Otan lautasen ja alan lusikoida kanakeittoa parempiin suihin ennen kuin saan saarnan.

Se kyllä olisi erittäin pientä verrattuna siihen mitä saatan muuten saada niskaani. Lautasellisen syötyäni ojennan sen kiltisti hänelle pois laitettavaksi ja hämmästyn kun Riza sitten istuu sängylleni lykättyään lautasen yöpöydälle.

"Roy, soittivat juuri että Hakuro on saanut kolmen kuukauden kotiarestin ja aika moiset sakot maksettavaksi." Riza sanoi ja minä hymyilin hiukan. Olihan se hyvä että Hakuro saisi edes hiukan näpeilleen huonosta käytöksestään. Toisaalta samalla puhelulla olisi pitänyt tulla myös minun mahdollinen rangaistukseni ja siitä en olisi niin paljoa välittänyt kuulla. Riza kai tiesi sen ja istui vierelleni melko hyväntuulisena…

"Sinä menetit sitten ajolupasi ja käyttö oikeuden kaikkiin armeijan autoihin. Et saa ajaa autolla yhtään metriäkään vuoteen ja sitten jos haluat ansaita korttisi takaisin, saat mennä ajokouluun. Tämä on se hyvä osuus. Sait viikon ajaksi tuhat sivua lisää paperi hommia, jotka koskevat sitä autoa ja kuljetuksessa olleita esineitä." Riza sanoi ja katseli minua, kuin odottaen että alkaisin kiehua raivosta.

"No, onhan minulla sinut ja Havoc. Eikä tuo kuulosta niin pahalta kuin mitä olisi voinut olla." Sanon ja hymyilen samalla kun Riza nojaa olkansa minua vasten.

"Kyllä sinua pitää välillä vähän läppiä sormille." Riza toteaa tyynellä äänellä ja pidättelen hymyä joka uhkaa nousta naamalleni…

"Sinäkös meinasit sen hoitaa?" Kysyn miettien mitä nainen siihen sanoisi. Hän kun osaa toisinaan olla hiukan liiankin sanatarkka…

"Tällä kertaa se jäi minun huolekseni, kyllä." Riza sanoi ja hymyili samalla kun läppäsi minua ranteille. Erittäin rakastettava ja ihana nainen. Vaikka, en minä Rizaa kehenkään muuhun vaihtaisikaan.

"… No kiitos." Totean ja hymyilen hiukan katsoessani Rizan punertavan ruskeisiin silmiin. Hänen silmissään näin jo sen rakkauden jota olen hakenut lukemattomilla treffeilläni, yrittäen unohtaa sen joka ensimmäisenä kosketti sydäntäni…

Ainoa nainen joka saa minut tuntemaan taas sen oudon lämmön kun joku koskettaa syvälle sisimpään. En edes huomannut että poskellani valui kyynel, ennen kuin Riza suukotti sen pois hymyillen.

"Roy… Nyt ei ole mitään syytä itkeskelemiseen. Ajolupa se vain oli." Riza saanoo lohduttavalla äänellä, vaikka enhän minä nyt jotain niin tyhmää alkaisi itkeä. Ihan oikeasti.

"Minä vain rakastan sinua, Riza. En minä mistään ajoluvasta alkaisi kyynelehtiä!" Sanon ja huomaan että nainen hymyilee vaarallisesti.

"Minä saisin sinut itkemään jos haluaisin… joten sinun on parempi olla kiltti poika…" Riza sanoo taas ja nyökkään kun nainen painaltaa minut yhtäkkisesti suoraan tyynyjäni vasten… Mietin vain että tästä päivästä tulee erittäin mukava…

"Hei paska Eversti! Tulin tuomaan tämän raportin… ÄÄÄÄ!!!!" Havahdun ääneen Rizan vieressä pienestä mukavasta horroksestani. Se kuulosti kovasti Edwardilta… mutta miten se poika muka olisi asuntooni päässyt? Hyvä kysymys.

"Roy, odota siinä, käyn katsomassa, että Edward muistaa jättää sen raportin…" Riza huomauttaa ja nousee varastaen peiton kokonaan itselleen ja katson kuinka nainen lähtee kävelemään peittäen sillä itsensä… Taisi se sitten olla Edward. No, omapahan on vikansa jos tunkeutuu toisen asuntoon ilman lupaa.

Torkun ja kuuntelen puolella korvalla sitä, kuinka äänet kaikuvat alakerrasta. Riza kuuluu hiukan kurmuuttavan poikaa verbaalisesti. No se on ihan hyvästä pojalle, mitäs yllätti meidän varsin mukavan tuokion jälkeen alasti torkkumassa.

Kuulen kuinka joku tulee huoneeseen, mutten liikahdakaan koska arvelen sen olevan Riza. Vasta, kun tunnen kylmän käden olkapäälläni räväytän silmäni auki lähinnä järkyttyneenä.

"Mitä sinä oikein teet?!" Kysyn Edwardilta joka seisoo sänkyni vieressä naama punaisena ja pitelee vieläkin kansiota.

"Lue se." Tulee yksinkertainen vastaus ja kömmin istumaan, vetäen lakanan päälleni. Tiedän että Edward on teini, ja luultavasti perillä tällaisista asioista… Mutta en näe syytä järkyttää häntä enää enempää.

"Ovi oli lukossa Edward, millä tulit sisälle?" Kysyn samalla kun alan lukea paksua kansiollista papereita. Niissä puhutaan ihmissynteesistä… Selaan sivuja lukematta niitä täysin. Mistä poika tämän kaiken on saanut selville?!

"No, minä alkemisoin toisen oven siihen… En vain arvannut varautua tuollaiseen…" Edward sanoi muuttuen punaiseksi kuin paprika.` Ihan oikein sinulle, senkin hiippari.´ Ajattelen ja hymyilen itsekseni lukiessani.

Pääsen osaan, joka on kirjoitettu hiukan erilaisella käsi alalla ja alan kiinnostuneena lukea tekstiä. Pian olen varsin ihmeissäni. Viimeisellä sivulla on kuva Edwardista sekä nuoresta, ehkä kolmetoistavuotiaasta pojasta… Hyvin laihasta pojasta.

Katson Edwardiin, joka hymyilee minulle ylpeästi. Voisiko olla?

"Siinä on Alphonse. Tein synteesin sinä päivänä kun ajoit metsään ja en halunnut häiritä toipumistasi… Joten päätin tulla näyttämään tämän nyt. Alphonse on alakerrassa Rizan kanssa." Kuulen Edwardin sanovan ja tuijotan papereita tyrmistyneenä. Kukaan ei ole koskaan ennen onnistunut ihmissynteesissä!

"Eikä siinä kaikki! Sain oikean jalkani takaisin, katso vaikka!" Edward sanoo innoissaan ja vetää lahkeensa ylös paljastaen täysin lihaa ja verta olevan jalan.

Tuijotan sitä hetken ennen kuin vedän sormella kevyesti viivan sitä pitkin. Kyllä, ihan oikea se on. Minä en kai sentään näe unta?

"Totta se on Mustang! Voin erota armeijasta ja alkaa elää kunnon elämää…" Edward sanoo melkoisen innoissaan ja tunnen yhtäkkiä oloni surulliseksi. Ketä minä sitten kiusaan, kun Edward ei ole paikalla.

"Menehän alas, niin tulen kohta perässä." Sanon hymyillen kerrankin tosissani, ilman mitään taka-ajatusta. Edward katsoo minua kummissaan, mutta tottelee sitten epäröiden pysähtyen kuitenkin ovelle katsomaan taakseen.

"Oletko ihan kunnossa?" Edward kysyy huolestuneen oloisena ja huiskautan kädelläni hänen suuntaansa että poika älyäisi kaikota siitä seisoskelemasta.

"Olen. Mene nyt ja sano Rizalle, ettei hän saisi alkaa pelotella vasta kehonsa takaisin saanutta lasta." Sanon ja virnistän. Vanha kunnon Mustang virnistys ja Edwardin epäilys katoaa silmän räpäyksessä tuon sännätessä ovesta naama punaisena.

Puen vaatteet päälleni ja hymyilen Rizalle, joka pukee omiaan. Samaan aikaan kuulen kuinka Edward oletettavasti availee kaappeja ruuan etsinnän merkeissä.

"Minäkin pidän heistä kovasti Roy… Luuletko että he suostuisivat siihen että adoptoisimme heidät?" Riza kysyy ja olen suorastaan ymmälläni kuinka samanlainen ajatus maailma meillä on tai siitä kuinka hyvin Riza osaa lukea minua. Kohautan olkiani.

"En tiedä… Edward ei pidä minusta suuremmin." Sanon ja lähden jo alakertaan.

Syömme rauhassa ja lähdemme pihamaalleni kävelemään ja viettämään mukavaa iltapäivää. Nautin kerrankin Edwardin seurasta ilman että kiusaan hänestä minkään näköistä raivostunutta "minä en ole pieni" palopuhetta.

Alphonse on yllättävän iloinen, kun nostan hänet ilmaan ja tajuan samassa sen johtuvan vain siitä, ettei hän ole aikoihin tuntenut mitään sellaista. Nauramme ja teemme kaikenlaista mitä mikä tahansa normaali perhe saattaisi tehdä rentona iltana kun vanhemmat ovat päässeet töistään.

Näen kyllä auton mutta en epäile mitään ennen kuin huomaan pyssyn piipun ikkunan raosta. Se ei ole edes suunnattu minuun vaan jonnekin poikien suuntaan. Riza on turvassa portaille jäävässä varjossa, josta tuskin tarkkasilmäisinkään henkilö huomaisi naista jos ei tietäisi hänen olevan siellä.

"Maahan kaikki!" Huudan ja hyppään eteenpäin kaataen Alphonsen samalla kun kuulen laukauksen. Sitten oloni on outo. Hyvin outo.

Kuulen uuden laukauksen, jonka tunnistan Rizan käsiaseeksi. Niin, Riza on aina valmiina… Missähän hänen pyssynsä oli piilossa tällä kertaa? Viimeksi löysin sen naisen ihoa vasten tuon paidan alta. Hyvä piilo jos ajattelee, ettei lähes kukaan uskalla kähmiä Rizaa.

Kuulen Edwardin huutavan. Onkohan Alphonse kunnossa? Kyllä on, koska kuulen kuinka poika itkee. Tiedän kyllä millaista meteliä ihminen pitää jos häneen on osunut. Näin niin paljon Ishvaalissa… Mikäli ammuttu oli hiljaa, oli syytä olla huolissaan.

"Roy! Roy Mustang! Eversti!!!" Kuulen Rizan äänen ja tunnen samassa viiltävää kipua kyljessäni.

"Ah, helvettii…" Vaikerran ja raotan toista silmääni huomatakseni, että Edward joka yleensä katsoo vaaraa silmiin ja on muutenkin kadehdittavan rohkea ihminen kaikkine tekoineen, itkee ja näyttää säikähtäneeltä.

"Roy, pysy tajuissasi… Ambulanssi on jo tulossa… shhh.. shh." Riza sanoo melkein hellästi, vaikka vaikuttaa pelokkaalta ja huolestuneelta. No eihän tämä mikään leikin asia olekaan… Ajatukseni alkavat harhailla ja mietin kuinka monta kertaa minun pitää käydä sairaalassa tässä kuussa ja kuinka kauan kestää parantua ampuma haavasta.

"Roy!" Riza kuulostaa minusta liioitellun hätäiseltä ja hymyilen. Johtuukohan tämä olo veren hukasta? Ainakaan minulla ei ole varsinaisia kipuja…

"Voi luoja, älä nyt kuole käsiini… Roy!!" Riza ilmeisesti on valmis erittäinkin epätoivoisiin tekoihin kun hän kerran tuntee tarpeelliseksi läpäyttää minua poskelle. Minua huippaa ja suljen silmäni, vaikka tiedän hyvin että minun pitäisi pysytellä hereillä…

"Voi luoja, voi luoja, miksi?! Roy silmät auki ja heti taikka minä… minä…" Kuulen Rizan uhkaavan, mutta milläs uhkaat? Samassa kuulen Edwardin selittävän Rizalle jotain Xingin alkemiasta ja kuulen kuinka pojan kädet lyödään yhteen. Avaan silmäni juuri parahultaisesti nähdäkseni kuinka Edward painaa kätensä vatsalleni joka on aivan veren peitossa. Jos olinkin aikaisemmin ollut tilassa jossa kipua ei tunnettu, nyt kyllä tunnen sen varsin hyvin.

Vaikea sanoa miten kovaa huusin tai meninkö tajuttomaksi välillä, mutta Riza on puristanut minut syliinsä tiukasti. Kuulen kuinka hänen sydämensä hakkaa, luultavasti koska pääni on puristettu tiukasti häntä vasten. Ambulanssi ulvoo kaukaisuudessa ja kuulen kuinka Edward selittää Alphonselle jotain siitä että hänen oli onnistunut löytää xingin alkemiasta kertova kirja.

"Mitä… helvettiä?" Kysyn hiukan pökerryksissäni. On selvä etten ole kuollut, mutta enää en tunne pienintäkään kipua. Olen nyt tosin selvästi hereillä ja edelleen verinen, ainakin vaatteeni liimautuvat ihoon varsin epämiellyttävästi.

"Edward, hän heräsi!" Riza huudahtaa ja päätäni vihloo kuin minulla olisi mahdottoman paha krapula.

"Hyvä. Olisin erittäin huolissani jos hän ei heräisi jo. Mustang, säikäytit meidät kaikki oikein kunnolla… Ja kiitos kun pelastit Alphonsen." Edward sanoo ja tunnen jonkun käden olkapäälläni. Vaikea sanoa kenelle se kuuluu, mutta jonkun muun kuin Rizan se on, koska käsiä on jo kolme… ja nyt neljäs.

Avaan silmäni raolleen ja huomaan, että myös Edward ja Alphonse ovat ihan vierelläni. Edwardin käsi on olkapäälläni ja Alphonsen huomaan tarranneen käteeni. Riza taas on tyytynyt siihen että saa pitää minut puolittain sylissään ja kietonut kätensä ympärilleni.

"Roy… Riza kertoi, että voisitte adoptoida meidät… Ja olisimme iloisia jos se onnistuisi." Alphonse sanoo ja hymyilee samalla kun puristaa kättäni. Nyt en ole enää niin varma siitä että olen hereillä.

"Niin, sitten olet paska "isä" etkä Eversti joten paras alkaa totutella siihen." Edward sanoo ja hymyilen. Untahan se varmastikin on, kun Edward suostuu noin helpolla.

"Selvä pätkä-poika." Sanon takaisin ja Riza tukistaa minua.

"Roy! Vähän tapoja!" Riza nuhtelee minua, mutta sitten tuleekin ambulanssi ja selitys alkaa täydellä teholla. Minuun tökitään muutama neula ja lääkärit painelevat kylkeäni tunnustellen.

"Kuka sulki haavan alkemialla?" Lääkäri kysyy ja kuulen kuinka Edward selittää kaiken mitä tietää haavan korjaamisesta. Kuulostaa harvinaisen selkeältä selostukselta.

"Sinä tarvitset vain lisää verta. Viemme sinut sairaalaan tiputukseen ja he voivat kaikki tulla mukaan." Lääkäri puhelee ja hymyilen.

"Minun perheeni." Sanon kun auton moottori hurahtaa käyntiin ja luulenpa hymyistä päätellen että he kaikki kuulivat sanani…

**The End XD tähän loppui tämä ilo, mutta sain inspiraatiota jatkaa "omia vai vieraita" Tarinaani kun kaverini sanoi etten saisi lopettaa sitä tuohon… :DD Hänen tosin kävi vähäsen sääliksi Royta, mutta kuitenkin. Elikkä se jatkuu ja otan tuon "complete" merkinnän pois ******** Toivottavasti tykkäsitte ja odotan innolla Risuja ja Ruusuja, kommenttien muodossa. Kiitos ja kuulemiin**

**~Kizu-89 **


	9. Hyvää isänpäivää, äläkä tukehdu kahviisi

Perhe

Oikeastaan on erittäin mukava nukkua kun tietää että aamuisin on talo täynnä elämää ja vilskettä. Minun ja Rizan töihin lähtiessä, Edward ja Alphonse valmistautuvat menemään korkeamman tason kouluun, johon ylipuhuin Edwardin. Alphonsehan suostui heti, ilman kiukkuamista ja huutamista.

Tänään on kuitenkin sunnuntai ja herään vain puoliksi kun Riza nousee sängystä, mennen alakertaan. Minulla ei ole pienintäkään aikomusta nousta sängystä hetkeen. Seuraavan kerran herään, kun joku hyppää sänkyyn ja kaikki alkavat laulaa…

"Hyvää isänpäivää Roy!" Alphonse hihkaisee jostain minun jalkojeni vierestä ja avaan silmäni. Edward seisoo pidellen korttia ja näyttäen harvinaisen ärtyneeltä.

"Ajattelimme että olisi ihan kiva yllättää sinut." Riza sanoo ja hymyilee pidellen tarjotinta jolla on omenapiirakkaa ja aamukahvi omassa mukissani…

Nousen istumaan hiukan hämilläni ja otan vastaan tarjotun tarjottimen. Ennen kuin ehdin tehdä mitään muuta Edward tyrkkää kätensä ja kortin naamani eteen, mutisten.

"Mikä oli?" Kysyn, mutta otan kortin tasapainottaen tarjottimen jalkojeni päälle, varoen tarkasti liikkumasta hiukkaakaan.

"Hyvää isän päivää… Senkin paskiainen…" Edward sanoo näyttäen yhtäkkiä erittäin nololta ja luo syrjä katseen Rizaan, joka näyttää epäilyttävästi siltä että Edward saattaisi saada tukkapöllyä, ellei olisi juuri isän päivä…

"Kiitos kaikille, minä en kylläkään odottanut teiltä tällaista…" Sanon ja viittaan tarjottimeen sekä korttiin, ei, kortteihin joita onkin kolme, yksi kädessäni ja kaksi tarjottimella. katson Edwardin kortin ensin ja huomaan sivusilmällä että poika näyttää erittäin hermostuneelta. Kortti näyttää ihan normaalilta kun ottaa huomioon että kyseessä on Edward.

"Onpas se hieno Ed." Sanon ja huomaan kuinka tuo pyörittelee käsiään vaivaantuneena. Alphonse näyttää kärsimättömältä jalkopäässä ja kömpiikin vierelleni, melkein keikauttaen koko tarjottimen nurin innoissaan…

"Katso minunkin kortti!" Alphonse sanoo ja päätän olla odotuttamatta poikaa sen pidempään. Avaan kirjekuoren jossa kortti on ja hymyilen kun huomaan että siinä on kissan pentu. Niin Alphonsemaista etten voi kuin hymyillä.

"Kiitos Alphonse…" Sanon ja otan Rizan kortin samalla kun aloitan jo kerran vaarantuneen kahvini. Kahvi on lempi juomani aikaisin aamulla, se on selkeästi Rizan keittämää, samoin kuin piirakkakin…

Avaan kortin otettuani juuri kunnon hörppäyksen kahvia ja alan lukea sen sisältämää tekstiä… Luen kohdan uudelleen. ja uudelleen… Vetäisen hiukan kahvia henkeen kun tajuan että olen lukenut sen kahdesti ja se mitä näen on todellakin kirjoitettu korttiin.

"Roy, älä nyt sentään tukehdu kahviisi.." Riza sanoo ja taputtaa minua selkään samalla kun pojat tuijottavat meitä kummeksuen. Tiedän mitä siitä seuraa kun kaksi ihmistä kohtaa ja niin edelleen, mutta en ollut ihan varautunut että minut herätetään yksi aamu ja Riza kertoo jotain tuollaista kortilla.

Katson ensin Rizaa, joka hymyilee. Sitten sekä Edwardiin että Alphonseen, jotka katsovat minua kummissaan.

Miten sanotaan adoptiolapsille että he saavat pikku-sisaren joka on alkujaankin adoptiovanhempien?

"No… tuota, meillä on ilmoitettavaa…" Aloitan ja molemmat katsovat minua hivenen oudosti. Tämä ei varmaan pääty hyvin..

"Roy ja minä saamme vauvan." Riza päättää kärsimykseni ja Alphonse näyttää ilahtuvan samalla kun Edward muuttuu surullisen näköiseksi. Huomaan sen heti ja samassa poika jo juokseekin ulos huoneesta.

"Riza, olisikohan meidän pitänyt yrittää laskea Edward tähän hiukan pehmeämmin?" Kysyn ja toivon että ne muutama kuukausi joiden aikana olen saanut rakennettua hiukkanen kerrallaan suhdettani Edwardiin eivät valuneet tyhjiin…

"Ei se olisi ollut sen helpompaa ja Edward tietää että halusimme adoptoida, vaikka voisimme saada lapsia myöhemmin." Riza on aina niin suoraviivainen ajatuksissaan ja tiedän että Edward ei aina ole.

"Menen katsomaan miten hän suhtautui." Sanon samalla kun nousen seisomaan ja halaan Rizaa, ennen kuin kävelen poikien huoneen ovelle. Kuulen kuinka Riza ja Alphonse puhuvat tulevasta vauvasta. Alphonse on aina ollut Elricin veljeksistä se järkevämpi tapaus.

Koputan oveen ja astun sisään sulkien sen perässäni. Edward istuu työpöydän ääressä 'lukien' kirjaa.

"Edward, sinä tiedät kyllä että useimmiten kun kaksi ihmistä menee kihloihin, he haluavat lapsia…" Aloitan, mutta samassa Edward käännähtää ympäri.

"Onhan teillä jo meidät!" Edward sanoo selvästi loukkaantuneena. Ymmärrän sen hyvin, ensin adoptoimme heidät ja sitten melko heti Riza tulee raskaaksi. Samassa tilanteessa minä olisin jo pakkaamassa tavaroitani ja katoamassa paikalta.

"Ed… Sinähän tiedät että minä ja Riza rakastamme sekä sinua että Alphonsea. Se että saamme vielä yhden lapsen lisää vähälle aikaa…" Aloitan uudelleen, mutta en sano enempää, kun Edward näyttää haluavan lyödä minua.

"Mutta se on teidän lapsi ja Alphonse on vielä edes sen verran nuori että… minä en ole… Minä en ole oikein lapsi enää." Edward yrittää selittää varsin Edwardmaisella tyylillään.

"Edward. Luuletko että minä pystyn hylkäämään sinut?" Se on hiukan pelottava kysymys. Edward voi sanoa ettei luota minuun ja sanoa että pystyisin siihen… Suurimman osan aikaa olin huolissani siitä mitä Edward kohtasi etsintä reissuillaan. Nykyisin voin olla huoletta, kun hän on koulussa ja viettää sentään elämää joka muistuttaa normaalia.

"Sinä… sinä.. minä en tiedä, Roy. Luulin ettette ajatelleet hankkia vauvaa vielä aikoihin ja siksi minusta tuntuu hiukan… petetyltä." Edward tunnustaa lopulta.

"Tule tänne Ed." Sanon ja istun pojan sängylle, odottaen että tuo istuisi viereeni. Edward istuu hiukan epäröiden.

"Ihan miesten kesken Ed. Minua pelottaa, ettei Rizalla riitä aikaa minulle, kunhan teitä lapsia on kolme." Sanon ja pörrötän tyrmistyneen Edwardin hiuksia hellästi. Edward on pitkään vaiti, muttei tee mitään estääkseen minua istumasta vieressään.

"Sinä taidat olla tosissasi, VAIKKA MINÄHÄN EN OLE PÄTKÄ!!" Edward huutaa vieressäni ja sieppaan tyynyn jonka survaisen kiljuvan teinin naamaa päin. Edward ottaa sen ja pian saan tyynystä. Pian meneillään on suuri tyyny sota joka päättyy vasta, kun Riza ampuu tyynyn käsistäni, saaden höyhenet pöllyämään ympäriinsä huoneen lattioille…

"Roy, siivoa ne höyhenet." Riza sanoo ja katson parhaaksi hakea harjan ja rikkalapion. Tämä on parhain päivä koko elämäni aikana. Hymyilen ja huomaan, että Edward hymyilee Rizalle, koskettaa hänen kättään.

**Tämä on pöljä, mutta koittakaa kestää minua… ^^'**


	10. Perheonnea vai katastrofi!

Varoituksia: heikkohermoisille ja ihan lapsille en suosittele. mainintoja verestä ja uhkakuvia raskauden keskeytymisestä.

Riza voi nykyään useimmiten pahoin aamulla ja tunnen suurta sympatiaa häntä kohtaan. Edwardkin on jotakuinkin näyttänyt sopeutuneen siihen että Riza odottaa lasta. Huomaan kyllä ettei poika ihan tyytyväinen ole, muttei kovin kaunainenkaan sentään.

Alphonse on omaksunut aamupalan valmistajan paikan, nyt kun Riza ei pysty pahemmin syömään aamuisin. Lääkäri tosin sanoi että se on täysin normaalia ja että hänen kannattaa odottaa hiukan myöhempään ennen aamiaista. No, se on sentään auttanut paljon.

Edward ja Alphonse menevät tänään illaksi käymään elokuvissa ja minulla on pitkäpiimäinen kokous. Minua jotenkin ahdistaa jättää Riza yksin kotiin raskaana, ja varsinkin näin alkuaikoina. Ikinä ei voi tietää mitä tapahtuu…

Kello on vasta kuusi kun lähden kokouksesta, lopettaen sen lyhyeen. Minua ei tarvita päättämään jostain vessojen seinien uudelleen maalaamisesta… Saan Havocilta kyydin ja poikkean matkalla ostamaan kukkia Rizalle. Hän pitää kovasti liljoista ja on toisinaan kiva yllättää hänet ilman syytäkin.

Kävelen ovelle ja siitä sisään onnellisena ja tyytyväisenä. Huomaan yhtäkkiä että Edward on kävelemässä kohti taloa. Mikä on varsin outoa, kun ottaa huomioon että elokuvan oli tarkoitus alkaa tunti sitten ja kestää johonkin seitsemän ja kahdeksan välillä.

"Hei Ed. Mitäs sinä jo kotona? Etkö ollutkaan Alphonsen kanssa katsomassa elokuvaa?" Kysyn hiukan ihmeissäni, mutta en ole kauaa. Talosta kuuluu nimittäin kiljaisu.

"Voi luoja, Riza!" Huudahdan juuri kun Edward on avaamassa suutaan ja väännän nopeasti oven auki, juosten ensin keittiöön ja vaimean valituksen kuullessani suoraan kodinhoitohuoneeseen. Se on ainoa huone koko talossa jossa on uusi tasaiseksi hiottu lattia ja mikä on kaikkein vähiten turvallinen raskaana olevalle naiselle.

Panen merkille että Edward pysyttelee kannoillani. Pysähdyn ovella, kun kohtaan mahaansa pitelevän Rizan katseen. Hän istuu lattialla levinneen pyykki korin kanssa ja puree huultaan syyllisen näköisenä.

"Minä vain…" Riza sanoo, mutta keskeyttää puheensa puristaen silmänsä kiinni.

"Shhh Shh, ei hätää Riza… Edward ambulanssi, nyt." Sanon ottaen tilanteen hallintaani, vaikka haluaisin vain hakata päätäni seinään ja kovaa. Tai sitten itkeä, en tiedä kumpaa enemmän.

"Otin vain korin ja jotenkin kaaduin…luuletko että…?" Riza selittää hätäisesti ja näyttää pelokkaalta. Edward juoksee puhelimelle ja minä istun Rizan viereen. En ole mikään expertti lapsi jutuissa, mutta sen verran minullakin on tietoa, etteivät vatsa kivut lupaa hyvää tai missään muodossa kuulu alku ajan raskauteen.

"Rauhoitu Riza, kaikki on hyvin. Edward tilaa ambulanssin ja pääset lääkäriin tarkistettavaksi." Sanon kaikkein rauhallisimmalla äänelläni. Ei ole syytä huolestuttaa häntä sillä, että minä epäilen vahvasti että nyt kävi pahasti.

"Sattuuko sinuun kovasti johonkin?" Kysyn Rizalta ja vedän hänet varovasti syliini. Ulkoa päin saatan näyttää rauhalliselta, mutta sisälläni riehuu vahvin myrsky jonka olen tuntenut koskaan.

"Roy, ambulanssi on tulossa, onhan Riza kunnossa?!?! Voi luoja…" Edward päästää säikähtäneen parahduksen ja tajuan pian mistä se johtuu. Verta. Veren metallinen haju.

"Voi ei! Voi eiii… Anteeksi Roy…" Riza alkaa itkeä hallitsemattomasti ja silitän hänen selkäänsä rauhoittavasti, vaikka tiedän, ettei se auta. En voi auttaa juuri nyt kuin Rizaa itseään, vaikka kuinka haluaisin muuttaa tapahtuneen, tiedän, ettei sille voi mitään.

"Shh Shh, kaikki on ihan hyvin Riza. Hengitä rauhallisesti… Edward, mene ohjaamaan ambulanssi lääkäri tänne… Minä rakastan sinua, vaikka tapahtuisi mitä! Ei sinun tarvitse olla tällaisesta pahoillasi…" Puhun Rizalle mahdollisimman rauhallisesti ja olen iloinen kun Edward menee rappusille odottamaan ambulanssin saapumista.

"Mutta… minä menin heilumaan kodinhoito huoneeseen, vaikka sinä nimenomaan kielsit kun lattia on niin liukas! Olen niin tyhmä, Roy!" Riza on tulossa hiukan alas hysteriastaan, vaikka luulen, ettei tänä yönä meidän talossamme nukuta tuntiakaan.

"Et ole tyhmä, Riza. Et ollenkaan. Rauhoitutaan nyt lääkäri on paljon fiksumpi tällaisissa asioissa.." Sanon vaikka tiedän että veri on yleensä merkki siitä, ettei mikään auta. Riza itkee hiljaisemmin ja nyyhkäisee aina välillä. Me molemmat tiedämme että tämä ei voi olla muuta kuin kesken meno. Lääkäri saapuu ja annan hoitohenkilö kunnan ottaa Rizan huostaansa.

"Minä tulen Edwardin kanssa autolla, Riza. Otat vain rauhallisesti ja kuuntelet tuota kilttiä hoitajaa, joohan?" Kysyn hiljaa Rizalta, joka nyökkää hiukan vastentahtoisesti. Hänet siirretään ambulanssiin paareilla ja minä kirjoitan lapun Alphonselle. Edward näyttää pelokkaalta, muttei sano yhtään mitään kun osoitan autoa ja liimaan lapun jääkaapin oveen.

Kun itse juoksen autolle, kaahatakseni ambulanssin perään Edward mukanani huomaan että Edward itkee. Se on outoa ja ihmettelen sitä hiukan samalla kun käynnistän auton.

"Hei, Edward älä nyt. Riza on kunnossa, joten kaikki on hyvin." Sanon yrittäen hymyillä, samalla kun painan kaasua ja ajan pientä yli nopeutta päästäkseni sairaalalle.

"Mutta… Minä ajattelin pahaa teidän lapsesta ja… olen kauhea ihminen…" Olen erittäin hämmästynyt Edwardin tunnustuksesta, mutta en reagoi nyt siihenkään erityisemmin.

"Et sinä ajattelemalla tuota aikaan saanut." Sanon ja kurvaan risteyksestä seuraavalle ja viimeiselle katu osuudelle, sairaala näkyy jo.

"Mutta… Minä ajattelin että olisi parempi jos sitä ei kuitenkaan syntyisi ja se on pahasti ajateltu…" Edward vaikuttaa oikeasti järkyttyneen siitä mitä tapahtui ja jos hän on ajatellut sellaista, en ihmettele.

"Sinä et kaatanut Rizaa lattialle." Sanon rauhallisesti samalla kun parkkeeraan auton hivenen holtittomasti osittain kahteen ruutuun ja nousen autosta, hämillinen Edward mukanani. Sisällä sairaalassa kävelen toimistolle ja tiedustelen Rizan tilaa.

Joudumme odottamaan aulassa ja tunnen oloni jotenkin oudon tyyneksi. Sitä kai se teettää kun on nähnyt niin paljon kuolemaa… Minua tosin harmittaa kovasti, etten reagoi normaalisti. Kuka tahansa isäksi tulemista odottava mies olisi varmaan jo osoittanut jonkin sortin tunteita tilanteeseen, mutta minä olen haudannut ne naamion taakse, pois muiden silmistä.

"Roy Mustang? Oletteko te kenties Riza Hawkeyen kihlattu?" Lääkäri tiedustelee ja kääntelee papereitaan hiukan pahoittelevan näköisenä.

"kyllä minä olen, onko Riza kunnossa?!" Kysyn osoittaen vihdoin jotain tuntemuksia. Miksihän minusta tuntuu että tänä yönä tulee satamaan rankasti?

"Riza Hawkeye on kunnossa, raskaus sen sijaan on hivenen epävarmalla pohjalla. Tiedämme paremmin huomenna, mutta vuoto ei ollut kovin paha. Voitte käydä katsomassa häntä, mutta olkaa rauhallisia ja jos hän nukkuu, antakaa levätä." Lääkäri sanoo ja maailmani on juuri kaventunut sanoihin, kunnossa, epävarmaa ja voitte käydä katsomassa. Antakaa levätä rekisteröityy vaivoin kun seuraan Edwardin kanssa lääkäriä joka johdattaa meidät huoneen ovelle.

"Odotatko tässä?" Kysyn hiljaa ja Edward nyökkää hiljaisena. Avaan oven ja kävelen Rizan luo, joka on hereillä.

"Hei Riza…kuinka voit?" Kysymys on hiljainen ja Riza näyttää miettivän kuinka vastata. Tätä kestää ehkä kymmenen sekuntia tai enemmän…

"Minä voin hyvin… Lääkäri sanoi, ettei raskaus mennyt vielä kesken, muttei minun pitäisi toivoa liikoja. Jos en saa keskenmenoa yöllä, raskaus saattaa mennä loppuun asti, kunhan lepään, pysyttelen lämpimänä ja rauhallisena… Minua rehellisesti sanottuna pelottaa, Roy…" Riza sanoo ja on harvinaisen hiljainen. En toisaalta ihmettele, koska ei minuakaan valtavasti huvita jutella noin synkistä asioista.

"Minun pitää mennä Edwardin kanssa, että Alphonse saa tietää uutiset ja lääkärin mukaan sinun pitää levätä. Tulen huomenna heti aamulla poikien kanssa." Vakuutan Rizalle, joka hymyilee kun suukotan hänen poskeaan.

"Roy… jos nyt käy kehnosti, niin sitten yritetään uudelleen… Joohan?" Riza vaikuttaa pikkutytöltä joka kärttää saada kissan pennun, mutta hymyilen ja nyökkään. En halua kieltää Rizalta mahdollisuutta saada lapsi. Minäkin oikeastaan haluan yhteisen lapsen, vaikka onhan meillä Ed ja Al. Hyvästelemme muutamalla suukolla ja toivon koko sydämestäni, että se pieni olento joka Rizan sisällä on tähän asti selviytynyt, pystyisi kasvamaan vauvaksi asti…

Edward odottaa vaivaantuneena oven takana. Huomaan että poika on pahoillamielin edelleen, mutta en voi sillekään oikein mitään.

"Riza oli ihan pirteä…" Kommentoin ja huomaan että Edwardin kasvoille kohoaa toiveikas ilme.

"Luuletko että myös pikkuinen selviää?" Edward kysyy varovaisen toivon vallassa. Tiedän että se on epävarmaa…

"Jos se tulee yhtään minuun tai Rizaan, niin varmasti." Sanon itsevarmalla äänellä ja huomaan että Edward näyttää jo huomattavasti paremmalta.

Koti matka menee nopeasti ajattelematta mitään kummempaa ja menen ensimmäiseksi siivoamaan kodinhoito huoneen lattiaa. Verta ei ole paljoa, mutta silti jään tuijottamaan tahraa. Kuullessani Edwardin olevan tulossa alan kuitenkin hangata sitä lattiasta hivenen pahoinvoivana.

"Roy? Voitko pahoin?" Edward kysyy ja hymyilen onnistuen vielä piilottamaan kaikki pelkoni ja tunteeni naamion taakse. Edward kohauttaa olkiaan ja raahaa Alphonsen mukanaan heidän huoneeseensa. Kun olen varma, että kumpikin poika on poissa lähietäisyydeltä, annan kyynelen karata. Saatuani lattian puhtaaksi kirjoitan muisti lapulle muistutuksen että lattia pitää uusia vähemmän liukkaaseen vaihtoehtoon. HETI!

Talossa on hiljaista, koska pojatkin kai nukkuvat jo omalla tahollaan. Otan kaapista Rizan paidan ja painan kasvoni siihen. Minulla on jo ikävä häntä, vaikka olemme olleet erossa pari tuntia. Makuuhuoneessa istun sängyllämme ja pitelen Rizan paitaa. En halua tai pysty nukkumaan, vaikka makaan käpertyneenä peittojen alle.

Huomaan tavoittelevani Rizan kättä, vaikka tiedän, ettei hän ole siinä… En edes huomaa milloin kyyneleet alkavat valua. Riza ei ole täällä pitämässä minusta kiinni, kun nukun ja sänky tuntuu tyhjältä. Yksinäiseltä.

Käytävässä kuuluu pehmeitä askelia ja teeskentelen nukkuvani, koska makuuhuoneen ovi on auki. Kukaan muu ei koskaan sulje sitä, kuin Riza ja silloin kaikki tietävät ettei sitä silloin avata. Ellei sitten ole itsemurha aikeissa… Joku pysähtyy ovelle ja hillitsen halun katsoa kuka se on.

"Et sinä nuku." Se on Edward ja saa minut kiinni valheesta. Jatkan kuitenkin esittämistä, toiveissa ettei hän pureudu siihen tarkemmin.

"Roy, mekään emme saa unta…" Alphonse. Päätän lopettaa, koska pojat eivät jätä minua rauhaan, kun tietävät että murehdin enkä nuku.

"Hyvä on, olen hereillä…" Hieraisen naamaani ja kuulen Edwardin henkäisevän. Ihmettelen sitä vahvasti ja vielä enemmän Alphonsen ilmettä.

"Sinä näytät pikku lapselta jolla on ikävä äitiään… EI pahalla, mutta tuo tyyli jolla pidät Rizan paitaa sylissäsi…" Katson pitelemääni paitaa ja muutun punaiseksi. Että Edward osaakin olla ärsyttävän tarkkasilmäinen jopa hämärissä…

Hautaan paidan nopeasti peiton alle. Muka kovin vaivihkaisesti… "Menkää nukkumaan, ei teidän tarvitse valvoa." Melkein näyttää siltä että Alphonse harkitsee lähtevänsä nukkumaan, mutta Edward tekee päätöksen kävellä huoneeseen.

"Me nukumme tämän yön täällä." Se kuulostaa vahvasti päätökseltä, mutta he ovat jo aika lähellä aikuisuutta… En todellakaan tiedä onko se parempi idea…

"Hyvä on…" Huomaan vastaavani hiukan epäröiden ja pian minun ja Rizan sänky on täynnä kahdesta teini pojasta.

"Aika ahdasta…" Totean ja Edward huitaisee minua tyynyllä. Alphonse katsoo järkyttyneenä kun antaudun lapselliselle mielihalulleni ja humautan häntä takaisin. Pian myös Alphonse on saanut tyynystä ja me kaikki riehumme hiukan. Riehumisen seurauksena kello on pian todella paljon.

Huomaan samassa pussin huoneen nurkassa. Se ei ole ollut siinä aikaisemmin, ja kyljessä on tuttu logo.

"Edward, hae tuo pussi." Sanon ja Edward vastahakoisesti hakee pelottavan lasten liikkeen pussin. Otan sen ja kurkistan sisään tuntien heikkoa uteliaisuutta sisältöä kohtaan, mutta myös syvää tuskaa aikaisemman tapahtuman johdosta…

"Rizan on täytynyt käydä ostamassa nämä tänään…" Sanon ja nostan esiin vastasyntyneelle tarkoitetun potku puvun. Edward istuu vieressäni, mutta ei tee mitään.

"Elämä on niin arvaamatonta…" Huomautan ja laitan vaatteen takaisin paikalleen ja lasken pussin lattialle sängyn viereen. Minun olisi pitänyt vaihtaa se lattia, ettei tällaista olisi tapahtunut. Edward ja Alphonse vaihtavat katseen ja viittaan sänkyä kohti, ennen kuin asettaudun mukavasti valmiina nukkumaan. Kun pojat ovat jo nukahtaneet, minä hymyilen kohti kattoa. Ehkäpä se ei ollut niin vakavaa…

Aamu tulee ennen kuin ehdin pahemmin tajutakkaan ja Alphonse nousee ensimmäisenä laittamaan aamiaista. Minäkin nousen ja ensitöikseni tiedustelen Rizan tilaa sairaalasta. Kaikki on kuulemma hyvin, ja että on tullut esiin uusia puolia tapahtuneesta vuodosta. En voisi olla yhtään iloisempi, kun ahmin mahdollisimman nopeasti voi leivän, jonka Al on ojentanut minulle.

"Nyt vaatteet päälle Ed ja Al! Haluan Rizan luo mahdollisimman nopeasti!" Kaikki tapahtuu nopeasti sen jälkeen ja molemmat pojat tulevat autolle. Edward raahustaen ja Al melkein hypellen. Jotenkin en tajua kuinka he voivat olla niin erilaisia.

"Roy… Oletko ajatellut millainen se vauva tulee olemaan?" Edward kysyy ja hymyilen.

"Jos se tulee yhtään minuun tai Rizaan, niin luulen että erittäin mukava ja herttainen." Sanon saapuessamme sairaalalle.

Pääsemme pian Rizan luo, joka tervehtii meitä hymyillen.

"Iloisia uutisia! Se vuoto oli vain siitä että joku suoni vahingoittui, kun kaaduin. Sain jopa ultrakuvan!" Riza sanoo iloisena, kuin eilistä ei olisi koskaan tapahtunutkaan.

"Vau, minä en ole koskaan nähnyt sellaista! Näytä… mutta… missä se lapsi on?" Hämmästyn kun Edward kysyy innokkaana ja katson kuinka Alphonse ja Riza selittävät hämmästyneelle Edwardille että lapsen alku on erinäköinen kuin syntyessään. Minäkin menen katsomaan kun Riza selittää samalla mitä kaikkea lääkärit ovat saaneet selville pelkällä ultralla. Noin pieni ja siitä kasvaa aikuisena näinkin iso…

"Ihmeellistä…" Sanon ja katson kuinka Riza piirtää kuvaan sikiön ääriviivan. Jos en tietäisi etsiä, en huomaisi sitä muusta oudoin värein muodostuneesta kuvasta…

"Roy, valvoitko koko yön, vai miksi silmiesi alla on noin tummat renkaat?" Riza kysyy yhtäkkiä ja havahdun siihen.

"Huh, eii… en minä koko yötä.." Vastustelen ja Edward virnistää yhtäkkiä korvasta korvaan.

"Ai ei vai? Tiesitkös että Roy oli valveilla vielä keskiyön paikkeilla ja istui paita sylissään, kuin pikku poika…" Edward sanoo ja muutun tuli punaiseksi. Riza kuitenkin näyttää iloiselta ja ottaa tiukan otteen kädestäni.

"Hupsu. Se oli minun työpaitani, eikö vain? Se, joka 'mystisesti' katosi." Riza sanoo ja hymyilee sekä minulle että pojille.

"Roy on oikeasti todella seuran kipeä, jos ette aikaisemmin sitä tienneet. Alkuun sain koko ajan hätistellä häntä kimpustani." Riza sanoo ja muutun vielä punaisemmaksi jos mahdollista. Ei tuota nyt pojille olisi tarvinnut kertoa!... Vaikka hehän tavallaan tiesivät sen jo.

"EN MYÖNNÄ YHTÄÄN MITÄÄN…." Sanon ja istun Rizan vierellä olevalle penkille yrittäen ajatella punan pois kasvoiltani…

Jatkuu vielä… Koska jotenkin se vain pakottaa minut kirjoittamaan itseään…


	11. onnea vai tuplasti onnea!

Varoitukset: jos luit edellisen kappaleen, etkä saanut siitä pahoja unia, lue tämä aivan rauhassa…

Huomautukset: EN ole koskaan ollut raskaana, tietoni ovat huonot ja käytän nettiä asian tarkistamiseen. (helkkari, en tiennyt raskauskertomusten olevan näin mielenkiintoisia…)

Nyt on meneillään jo kahdestoista viikko Rizan raskaudessa. Kyllä, vasta kolmas kuukausi on täynnä ja jos katson tarkkaan huomaan hänen mahansa ehkä pyöristyneen. Olen yllättynyt, kun Riza ei ainakaan vielä ole osoittanut merkkejä himoista outoja ruokia kohtaan…

Riza on kai vaan niin päättäväinen että ei suostu alentumaan outojen ruokien pariin. Tänään on kuitenkin aika mennä käymään äitiysneuvolassa ja minä olen päättänyt mennä mukaan. Pelkään sitä kyllä hiukan.

Edward ja Alphonse huolettavat minua myös, koska olen jo huomannut miten Edward hakeutuu pois Alphonsen seurasta.

Sitä mietin kävellessäni Rizan kanssa kohti lääkärin vastaan ottoa, jossa meidät lasketaan pian tutkimus huoneeseen.

Riza asettautuu istumaan pöydälle ja minä seison siinä vieressä tutkaillen ympäristöäni. Huone on jotenkin karmiva monitoreineen ja outoine laitteineen.

Lääkäri tervehtii minua hiukan oudoksuen, mutta puhelee sitten Rizan kanssa rauhassa, alkaen kaivaa erilaisia vempeleitä, joista minä kykenen tunnistamaan vain stetoskoopin.

Ihmettelen ultraääni laitetta ja kuuntelen ihmeissäni kuinka sillä näkee lapsen pienimpiäkin yksityiskohtia myöten. Katson pientä olentoa, joka muistuttaa aika etäisesti ihmistä. Sehän liikkuukin. (O.O) Minä huomaan SEN ensimmäisenä ja osoitan monitorin reunaan jossa näkyy samankaltaista liikettä.

"Mikä tuo on?!" Huudahdan tahattomasti ja sekä Riza että lääkäri katsovat ensin minuun kummissaan. Olkiaan kohauttaen lääkäri siirtää laitetta Rizan vatsalla ja pysähtyy liikkuvan olennon kohdalle. Yksi + yksi on kaksi?

"Näitähän onkin kaksi!" Lääkäri ilmoittaa ja tutkii kumpaakin vuoron perään.

"Niinkö? Viimeksi ei kyllä näkynyt kuin yksi…" Riza selittää ja minua huippaa. Ei se nyt ihan normaalia voi olla, että mennään ultraan ja yhtäkkiä siellä onkin KAKSI lasta, yhden sijaan.

"Haluatteko tietää lasten sukupuolet?" Lääkäri kysyy ja huomaan että Riza nyökyttelee innoissaan. En vastaa mitään. En tiedä onko mukavampi tietää, kumpia ne ovat ennen syntymää, vai ei.

"Tämä tässä on selvästi poika, odotas, niin otan kuvan." Lääkäri painaa nappia ja kuva pysähtyy.

"Se on täysin kunnossa, katso, sormet ja varpaatkin ovat alkaneet erottua." Lääkäri sanoo ja painaa toista nappia jolloin kuva taas herää eloon.

"Tämä toinen on tyttö, se on kyllä hiukan pienempi mutta ei mitään hätää, kyllä se kasvaa ihan normaalisti." Lääkäri kommentoi ja pysäyttää kuvan taas.

"Lähetän nämä kuvat tulostimeen." Lääkäri selittää ja kuulen kuinka tulostin hurahtaa käyntiin viereisessä toimisto huoneessa, lääkärin pyyhkiessä hyytelöt Rizan mahalta. Olemme kuulemma valmiit menemään ja lääkäri kipaisee hakemaan kuvat ojentaen ne sitten Rizalle.

Kotimatkalla olemme molemmat hiljaa. Kumpikin varmaan omissa kuvitelmissaan. Poika ja tyttö… ja vielä yhdellä kertaa. On meillä selittämistä Edwardille ja Alphonselle!

Saavumme kotiin suunnilleen samoihin aikoihin kuin Edward ja hän kertoo meille että Alphonse on elokuvissa tytön kanssa. Erittäin häkellyttävää minusta ja vaihdettuani katseen Rizan kanssa päätän mennä juttelemaan Edwardin kanssa, poika kun on 'paennut' huoneeseensa.

"Edward. Onko sinun ja Alphonsen välillä tapahtunut jotain?" Kysyn aika varovasti ja Edward nyökkää hetken vaiti oltuaan. Istun pojan vierelle ja hämmästyn kun aina niin etäisenä pysytellyt Edward nojautuu kiinni minuun.

"Alphonse tykkää siitä tytöstä tosi paljon… Enkä minä voi kieltää häntä etsimästä onnea." Edward sanoo hiljaa ja kiedon käden hänen hartioilleen.

"Kuvittelenko vain vai, kuulostatko vanhemmalta joka katselee lapsensa lähtöä pesästä?" kysyn tietäen jo tavallaan vastauksenkin. Niinhän se oli että sinä huolehdit Alphonsesta ennen kuin tapahtui se traaginen virhe.

"Minä vain…En halua katsella vieressä kun Alphonse lähtee sen tytön mukaan…" Edward sanoo ja ymmärrän hyvin, tai en sittenkään.

"Miksi sitten annat Alphonsen olla rauhassa sen tytön kanssa?" Kysyn rauhallisena ja Edward huokaisee syvään, kuin kyllästyneenä minun tyhmyyteeni.

"Koska olen itsekäs kurjimus veljeksi, jonka pitäisi ajatella muitakin." Edward sanoo syyllisenä ja ottaa toisen käteni omiinsa leikitellen sormillani. Se on rentouttavaa ja nautin nykyään Edwardin seurasta vaikka useimmiten vain puhumme.

"Olet saamassa sekä pikku siskon että veljen, joten voin kyllä luvata että saat muuta ajattelemista." Totean lempeästi ja tunnen kuinka Edwardin sormet pysähtyvät kuin seinään.

"Mitä?!" Edward kysyy järkyttyneenä, mutta ei kauhistuneena kuten silloin kun Riza kertoi hänelle vauvauutisen isänpäivänä.

"Olin mukana ultra ääni kuvauksessa ja huomasin kuvan reunassa liikettä. Lääkärin tutkittua asiaa kävi selväksi että tähän taloon ei ole tulossa vain lapsi, vaan lapsia." Sanon Edwardille joka katsoo minua melko skeptisesti.

"Jos valehtelet ette Rizan kanssa saa enää ikinä lapsia…" Edward uhkaa ja minä hymyilen.

"Kysy vaikka Rizalta, jos et usko!" Vastaan ja katson kuinka Edward epäröi ennen kuin porhaltaa alakertaan. Pian sieltä kuuluu Edwardin huuto ja saavun paikalle juuri parahiksi katsomaan kuinka Edward halaa Rizaa. Se on ensimmäinen kerta kun Edward on hakeutunut läheisempään kontaktiin Rizan kanssa.

"Roy, luulin että ajattelit odottaa Alphonsen saapumista…" Riza sanoo hiukan toruen, mutta kohautan olkiani.

"Annetaan Edwardin kertoa Alphonselle. Miltäs Ed kuulostaa?" Kysyn ja Edward katsoo minuun hämmästyneenä, kuin kysyen olenko tosissani.

"K-käyhän se, mutta mistä moinen Mustang?" Edward kysyy epävarmana ja näyttää erittäin halattavalta.

"Koska minun tekisi mieleni halata sinua ja pöyhiä muutama tyyny." Sanon ja tiedän Edwardin tajuavan että tyynyjen pöyhimisellä tarkoitan lähinnä tyyny sotaa.

"Te ette mitään sotkua ala järjestämään! Minä jään kuukauden päästä sitten pidennetylle äitiyslomalleni ja sitten voitte miettiä mitä teette tarkkaan, koska saatte tuta nahoissanne jos minä joudun siivoamaan…" Riza sanoo vaarallisen rauhallisesti ja minä sekä Edward hivuttaudumme kohti ulko-ovea turvaan.

Nytkö ne mielialojen vaihtelut sitten alkoivat?! Toivoin ettei Rizalle tulisi niitä…

"Ei ei, Riza!" Huudahdan ja valmistaudun henkisesti siihen mitä tuleman pitää sulkemalla silmäni.

Ilmeisesti mielialan ailahdus kuitenkin pelastaa minut kun Riza sittenkin tyytyy halaamaan minua ja Edwardia, joka yritti piiloutua minun taakseni.

"Niin ja Häät sitten pidetään heinäkuun kolmas päivä." Riza informoi minua ja muistan että kirkkoa ei saatu millekään muulle päivälle koko vuotena… onneksi siihen vielä enemmän aikaa kuin synnytykseen…

"Ed, haluaisitko tulla bestmanikseni, jollei Hughes pysty?" Kysyn Edwardilta joka näyttää olevan muuttumassa punaiseksi.

"Ei sinun pakko ole." Huomautan kun poika näyttää kiusaantuneelta.

"Ei EI! kyllä minä haluan, mutta… Voitteko lopettaa tuon?!" Edward kysyy ja tajuan että Rizan käsi on hivuttautumassa kohti… Muutun tuli punaiseksi ja tartun Rizan käteen ennen kuin se aiheuttaa minussa jonkin vieläkin nolomman reaktion…

"Anteeksi Ed, Riza on tainnut tapella mielen tila heilahtelujaan vastaan jo niin kauan että… Ei enää pysty hillitsemään itseään.." Sanon ja lähden kuljettamaan nyt kikattavaa Rizaa ylös ja kohti makuu huonetta. On vain Edwardin parhaaksi jos hän ei näe mitä Riza päättää tehdä…

Juuri ovelle päästyäni ja sen avattuani, Riza tuhahtaa ja lähtee marssimaan alakertaan.

Tuijotan hänen peräänsä ja pian kuulen kuinka hän alkaa kilistellä keittiössä. Hämmentynyt Edward tulee esiin portaitten alapäässä.

"Taisi muuttaa mielensä?" Ed vain kysyy ja nyökkään istuen rapulle.

"Taitaa olla parempi vain mennä mukana…" Totean hiljaa ja huokaisen. En ole koskaan tykännyt siitä että minua huijataan tai johdetaan harhaan… Mutta Rizalla on ihan hyvä syy olla hiukan epämääräisissä mielentiloissa.

"Odotas vain kunhan ne syntyvät, sitten et saa edes nukkua…" Edward sanoo pieni ilkeä pilke silmäkulmassaan.

"Nukun sitten töissä." Vastaan takaisin ja hymyilen. Eipä voisi kuvitella että ihminen odottaa innolla aikaa jolloin hän saa valvoa öitä siksi että joku parkuu ja tarvitsee huomiota. Kummallista tämä elämä on…

**Lisää huomautuksia:** Tykkään kiusata Edwardia... minä näen jo mitä tässä tulee tapahtumaan… Voitte tulla yllättymään muutaman kappaleen päästä.  En tiedä onko se positiivista yllättymistä vai ei… Ja en ole ajatellut syventyä Rizan raskauteen sen enemmän, se kävisi itselleni liian vaikeaksi.


	12. Mitä tapahtuikaan, haluan olla luonasi

Varoitukset: jaa, hieman erikoiset lahjat, ja maininnat sodasta, muuten ei pitäisi olla suuria järkytyksiä edellisen kappaleen lukeneille.

Näyttää mukavalta kun pihalle asettelemissa jäälyhdyissä palaa kynttilöitä. Riza on ne tehnyt ja minä ja Ed kantaneet sinne. Alphonse on nykyään yhä enemmän ja enemmän sen tytön kanssa. Onneksi Edward sentään on huomannut että voi tulla minun luokseni heti, kun veljellinen irtaantuminen alkaa käydä liian pelottavaksi.

Joulu aattoon ei ole enää kuin päivä ja istun mukavasti olohuoneessa katselemassa kuusta Rizan kanssa. Se on jo koristeltukin. Täynnä palloja, nauhoja ja latvassa hopeinen tähti. (siitä kyllä näkee että Edward teki sen…)

"Triture." Riza sanoo yhtäkkiä ja katson kummissani häneen. Outo sana, enpä ole koskaan kuullutkaan moista.

"Mikä se on?" Kysyn ja Edwardkin kävelee paikalle, istuen nojatuoliin meitä vastapäätä.

"Tytön nimi. Vai olisiko Ray parempi?" Riza kysyy ja katsoo minua punertavan ruskeilla silmillään. Edward tyrskähtää nimelle, ja luon häneen varoittavan katseen.

"Ray kuulostaa vähän liikaa Roylta…" Totean varovaisesti ja Riza hymyilee yhtäkkiä. Nyt näyttää siltä että Riza on aika persoonallisten nimien ystävä… Kuinka muuten selität sen ensimmäisen, vaikka kyllähän siinä on mukava sointu…

"Entäpä Riley? Siinä olisi Ri, Rizasta ja y Roysta." Edward ehdottaa ja Riza näyttää miettivän sitä tosissaan. Minä olen vastaan ja päätän puolustaa Triture nimeä, vaikka en tiedä mitä hemmettiä mokoma sitten tarkoittaakaan.

"Triture on parempi minun mielestäni." Sanon ja Riza hymähtää pörröttäen hiuksiani. Joko hän on alkanut pehmetä äitiyden takia tai sitten en tuntenut häntä kunnolla aikaisemmin.

"Se on kyllä niin erikoinen, ettei tasan samanlaista löydy…" Edward toteaa ja virnistää.

"Toisin kuin tusina Royta." Poika lisää yrittäen kai suututtaa minut. Tiedän kyllä että se on varsinkin nykyään suosittu nimi…

"Minä haluan antaa kaksi nimeä." Riza sanoo ja katsoo minuun hiukan haastavasti. Älä minua katso, sinullahan niitä pyssyjä on!

"Selvä, miten olisi Mae, Hughesin mukaan?" Ehdotan ja jos katseet voisivat tappaa, olisin nyt kuollut kahdesti.

"Hölmö! nimi on enne ja niin edelleen… Ei tarvita toista Maesta!" Edward sanoo ja huokaisen kun Riza tyytyy olemaan hiljaa ja miettimään lisää nimiä.

"Mia?"

"Ei."

"Aleksa?"

"Ei"

"Tia" Se ei enää kuulostanut kysymykseltä.

"Triture Tia Mustang!" Riza julistaa ja nostan toista kulmakarvaani kysyen. Eikö lasta, jolla on tuollainen nimi sitten kiusata koulussa?

"Pojalla pitää olla tytön nimeen sopiva nimi myös." Riza taitaa olla juuri nyt päättämistuulella…

"Royle?" Edward kokeilee uhallaan.

"Ei mitään tuommoisia Roy väännöksiä! Olisiko sinusta kiva olla samanniminen, kuin Hohenheim?" Kysyn hivenen kiusaantuneena siitä, että erilaisia muotoja nimestäni tyrkytetään lapsemme nimeksi. Muuten ihan kiva, mutta lapsesta ei niin kiva.

"No ei…" Edward myöntää ja päätän ehdotella muistamiani nimiä. Parempi niin kuin toinen Trituren kaltainen nimi…

"Luca?"

"Ei" Sekä Edward että Riza tyrmäävät tämän nimen… Ilkimykset, se on ihan hyvä nimi…

"Russel"

"EI HELVETISSÄ!" Oikei, Edwardilla on siis selvästi traumoja tuosta nimestä…

"Ari?" Ihan outo nimi, joka vielä tuo mieleeni ärsyttävän henkilön…

"Naa, ei kuulosta kivalta." Riza vastustaa…

"Tristan?" kysyn, kun kerran Riza piti Trituresta ja haluaa saman tyyppisen nimen, niin…

"Se on hyvä. Tristan Toy Mustang." Jaa, se toinen nimi oli siis jo valmiina? Kiitos Riza, pääsimmekin valtavan helpolla ja lapsillamme tulee olemaan iki-ihanaa koulussa…

"Triture Tia Mustang ja Tristan Toy Mustang. Kuulitteko? Äiti ja Isi keksi teille jo nimetkin valmiiksi…" Riza puhuu vatsalleen ja hymyilen. Kaipa Riza sitten pelottelee kaikki kiusaajat hiljaisiksi ja jos se ei onnistu… Voinhan aina hoitaa asian itse.

"Olette pelottavia nimen keksijiä, tiesittekös sen?" Edward sanoo ja vaihtaa asentoa mukavampaan, samalla kun tarkkailee meitä kullan värisillä silmillään.

"Jos minä olisin antanut sinulle nimen, se olisi ollut… Luca." Sanon vakaasti ja Edward näyttää minulle kieltä.

"Älkää nahistelko." Riza varoittaa tapansa mukaan

Riza saa jo vähän varoa mahaansa ja olemmekin kaikkien kanssa tehneet sopimuksen olla riehumatta ja aiheuttamatta hänelle ylimääräistä vaivaa. Nytkin kinamme jää ilmeilemiseksi sohvalta nojatuoliin, mikä näyttää huvittavan Rizaa paljon.

Aikanaan Alphonsekin saapuu ja syömme päivällisen rauhallisissa merkeissä. Lopun päivää minä ja Riza vain suurimmaksi osaksi oleilemme sisällä, samaan aikaan kuin Ed ja Al rakentelevat lumista taideteosta pihallemme. Tämä on jotenkin lähentänyt meitä kahta entisestään, vaikka niinhän se raskaus kuulemma tekee.

Välillä tuntuu siltä että suhteemme on aktiivisempi nyt, kuin ennen raskautta. Ehkäpä se vain johtuu siitä, että olemme nyt virallisesti aloittamassa perheen perustamisen…

Ja Ihan kaikki Centralissa ovat jo saaneet kuullakin siitä.

"Roy!" Riza sanoo hiljaa kyljellään maaten, minä olin jo torkahtamaisillani viereen. Mikä nyt on moisen huomion tarpeessa?

"Minä…Minä tunsin kuinka jompikumpi liikahti!" Riza sanoo ihmeissään ja avaan silmäni katsoakseni Rizaa silmiin, samalla kun tuo painaa kättään vatsaansa vasten.

"Nyt se teki sen taas! Triture tai Tristan potkii!" Riza sanoo ja hymyilee ilmeisesti taas tuntiessaan kevyen vauvan potkaisun sisällään. Mahtaa olla mahtava tunne… Ajattelen ja nostan käteni Rizan käden viereen. Minä en tunne mitään muuta kuin Rizan ihon lämmön, mutta olen tyytyväinen siitäkin. Voisihan olla toisin, eikä vierelläni olisi ketään.

"Laita se käsi tähän, niin saatat jopa huomata sen!" Riza nuhtelee ja siirtää kättäni toiselle puolelle. En tunne vieläkään mitään. Ehkä, kumpi se onkaan tietää, etten ole hyvä ihminen ja arastelee minua…

Tunnen kevyen paineen kämmentäni vasten ja tuijotan sitä samalla kun liike toistuu.

"Mitä minä sanoin, pidit vain kättäsi ihan väärässä paikassa! Riza huomauttaa ja kikattaa erittäin ei Rizamaisesti.

"Vau." Totean ja hymyilen. Ehkäpä nuo kaksi pientä eivät olekaan huomanneet miten paha olen ollut. En pitkiin aikoihin tosin, mutta lapsethan vaistoavat heti kaiken…

"Neuvolassa kertoivat että he voivat jo kuulla puhetta… Ajatella. Luulisi ettei vatsan sisälle paljoa kuuluisi ääniä." Riza selittää ja silittelee vatsaansa.

"Tarkoitatko että he kuulevat jos puhun vatsasi lähellä?" Kysyn hiukan hämmästyneenä… mitä kaikkea lapset äitinsä sisällä kuulevatkaan?! Muutun punaiseksi kun tajuan mitä kaikkea olen niiden pienten korvien lähellä puhunut… ja mitä kaikkea ne saattavat tietääkään?!

"Tyhmä, ei lapset mitään muista siitä mitä tuolla kuulevat, vai muistatko sinä?" Riza kysyy ja asettelee etuhiuksiani pystyyn. Ravistelen päätäni sekä vastaukseksi että päästäkseni eroon Rizan tekemästä töyhdöstä.

"Sitähän minäkin. Öitä, minua nukuttaa." Riza sanoo ja vaihtaa asentonsa mukavammaksi nukkua. Minä kuuntelen kuinka hänen hengityksensä tasoittuu rauhalliseen rytmiin ja hivuttaudun niin, että voin puhua suoraan lapsillemme.

"Tehän varmaan kuulette mitä sanon? Niin Riza ainakin väittää ja onhan se mukava ajatus. Siellä on varmaan mukavaa, eikö vain? Ilman huolia elämän kovuudesta, kun Riza pitää teistä huolta. En ole ehkä ihan paras ihminen isäksi, mutta kyllä me siitä selvitään yhdessä… Olettekin jo varmaan kuulleet että teillä on kaksi isoveljeä, Edward ja Alphonse." Tunnen itseni hiukan hassahtaneeksi ja varmistan että Riza nukkuu rauhassa, ennen kuin jatkan keskusteluani.

"Edward on aika yksinäinen, kun Alphonse ottaa pientä etäisyyttä häneen. Triture ja Tristan, niistä tulee teidän omat nimet. Pysytte vain kiltisti siellä siihen asti että olette tarpeeksi isoja kestämään maailman menoa. Ei täällä varmasti niin kivaa ole kuin siellä, äidin mahassa, mutta minä haluan kovasti tavata teidät. Sitten ajallaan tietenkin." Tämähän menee oudoksi… vähän niin kuin keskustelisi mielikuvitus ystävän kanssa, paitsi että nämä ovat olemassa.

"Olen hiukan huolissani, kun yhdellä rajalla kahinoidaan koko ajan, ties milloin puhkeaa sota ja joudun pois teidän kaikkien luota. En ole vielä kertonut muille, mutta epäilen että se puhkeaa vielä ennen kesäkuuta, teidän syntymäänne. Tehän pidätte isin salaisuuden, vai mitä?" Kysyn vielä hiljaa ja varmistan, ettei Riza ole herännyt. En saisi puhua kenellekään armeijan ulkopuoliselle uhkaavasta sodasta, mutta pian Rizakin alkaa varmaan huomata pienet merkit ilmassa.

________________________________________________________________________________

Jouluaattona luen lehdestä, kuinka kahinat ovat aiheuttaneet sodan julistuksen Cretan rajalla. Onnekseni olen ensimmäinen alakerrassa ja lehden ääressä. Minulla on aikaa piilottaa koko lehti, eikä kukaan taatusti saa tietää siitä ennen huomista. Haluan nauttia tästä päivästä mahdollisimman normaalina, ilman mitään ylimääräistä hässäkkää.

Olen ehkä hiukan vaisu, kun teemme joulu ateriaa ja peuhaan poikien kanssa lumessa. Lumi sotakaan ei tunnu niin piristävältä… Ei edes silloin kun osun Edwardin naamaan ja saan hänet raivoamaan niin että olisi ollut helppo peittää koko poika lumeen. Sotilaana oleminen ei ole aina se helpoin vaihtoehto, mutta en voi irtisanoutuakaan enää tässä vaiheessa.

Illalla istumme yhdessä ja availemme paketteja, joista löytyy kaikkea maan ja taivaan väliltä. Yllätyksekseni saan Edwardin paketista aamutohvelit. En ole ikinä sellaisia pitänyt, mutta nyt kai on alettava pitämään. Alphonsen antamassa paketissa on kirja ja Riza antaa minulle jotain mitä en ihan tajua, mutta sisälle vilkaisun jälkeen muutun erittäin, erittäin punaiseksi. Laatikon päällä lukee "Tyylinsä tietäville miehille." Mikä kieltämättä olen, mutta sisällä on lisää tekstiä ja metallinen keppi, jonka päässä on käsi. "Herrasmiesten … rapsutin." Selvä, tällaisesta en ole kuullutkaan, kaipa Riza on viettänyt liikaa aikaa yksin kotona…

No, ostinhan minäkin hänelle ne pitsiunelmat, joita pidin erittäin miellyttävinä. Riza on ostanut taas lisää vauvan vaatteita, antaen ne joululahjaksi vielä syntymättömille, mutta luulen kyllä että kyseessä on enemmän se että hän saa käydä ostamassa niitä. Pojat ovat tyytyväisiä koko loppu illan kirjoineen ja minäkin torkun hiukan sohvalla. Siis siihen asti, että Riza tulee ja läimäyttää minua sen verran kovaa että olisi ihme jos en heräisi.

"Sinä! SINÄ…! Piilotit tämän lehden, vai kuinka?! kuinka saatoit tehdä sen?! Luuletko että voit pimittää totuuden kauankin?!" Istun syyllisenä kun Riza purkaa raivoaan ja pettymistään. Edward ja Alphonse näyttävät säikähtäneiltä.

"Halusin vain, että tänään teidän ei tarvitsisi murehtia…" Tiedän olevani syyllinen, mutta minullakin on syyni. En halua, että pilaan meidän kaikkien joulun…

"Mitä sinä oikein puhut, oletko ihan sekaisin?! Totta kai minä huolestun kun piilotat lehden ja sitten kun sen vihdoin löydän, siinä kerrotaan sodan julistuksesta Cretalle!" Riza sanoo äkäisesti ja Edward vetää kauhistuneena henkeä. Alphonse näyttää sydän juuriaan myöten järkyttyneeltä ja tunnen syyllisyyttä.

"Minä… minä halusin vain viettää mukavan jouluaaton." Minulla ei ole parempaa selitystä teolleni ja painan häpeissäni pääni alas. Ymmärrän kyllä jos te vihaatte minua nyt… Ajattelen ja tunnen kuinka Riza istuu vierelleni, kietoen sitten kätensä ympärilleni lohduttavasti.

"Sinä olet välillä vain niin hölmö mies…" kiitos, erittäin lohduttavaa kuulla lasteni äidiltä…

"Minä vain säikähdin kun tajusin, että siitä oikeasti kehittyi sota… Minut tullaan varmasti kutsumaan sinne jossain vaiheessa Riza. Miten teidän sitten käy, ilman minua?" Kysyn ja tunnen oloni entistä huonommaksi. Miten helvetissä se sota saattoi alkaa tällaisena hetkenä?!

"Voi Roy… Pitäisi paremminkin kysyä, miten sinulle käy ilman meitä? Minulla on täällä Ed ja Al huolehtimassa, mutta kuka sinusta huolehtii rintamalla? Tällä kertaa haukansilmä ei ole vahtimassa selustaasi…" Riza sanoo ja hieroo olkapäätäni lohduttavasti.

"Mutta entäs jos, en koskaan pääsekään…" Aloitan ja tiedän kaikkien ajattelevan sitä.

"Sinä tulet takaisin, koska sinä lupaat sen minulle. Saat luvata sen nyt heti, käsi sydämellä!" Riza sanoo sen itsepäisesti ja katson Rizaa hetken, ennen kuin myönnyn.

"Täten minä, Roy Mustang lupaan ja vannon pyhästi oman sydämeni kautta tulevani takaisin." Sanon käsi sydämellä ja Riza hymyilee, ennen kuin halaa minua varsin kovakouraisesti.

"Ammun sinut omin käsin ellet tule ehjänä takaisin. Sinulle tulee kiire, koska alkemistit kutsutaan toden näköisesti vasta kahden tai kolmen kuukauden päästä, mikäli yhtään osaan arvioida… Sinä tuskin ehdit synnytykseen…" Rizan sanoissa on haikea nuotti ja minua harmittaa vielä enemmän. Miksi minulta pitää riistää esikoisteni syntymä ja muutama kuukausi loppu raskaudesta?!

Elämä osaa olla niin julmaa, varsinkin kun kyseessä on minun elämäni.

Kolme kuukautta joulun jälkeen saan kirjekuoren ja käskyn lähteä seuraavana päivänä. Voinette kuvitella että me kaikki otimme uutisen raskaasti. Edward lupasi pitää huolen Rizasta ja nyt olen Havocin kyydissä junalle. Vain kahta kuukautta ennen laskettua aikaa!

Havoc tulee mukaani, mikä tuo minulle edes jonkin sortin lohtua ja turvallisuuden tunnetta. Haluan vain kääntyä takaisin ja mennä kotiin. En ole pitkiin aikoihin nähnyt Rizan itkevän, mutta tänään siitä ei ollut tulla loppua millään. Ihan kuin hän olisi vaistonnut jotain ja minunkin tekisi mieleni itkeä.

Vahva minun on kuitenkin oltava, jotta he voivat luottaa paluuseeni.

Junamatka menee muiden kanssa kotiin haikaillessa eikä kukaan pahemmin naura. En kyllä ihmettele sitä lainkaan. Edes silloin kuin menin Ishvaaliin, en nauranut muitten kanssa. Minä arvostan vieläkin ihmishenkiä…

Perille saapuessamme huomaan heti, ettei tästä selvitä kuukaudessa tai kahdessa. Alue johon meidät jätetään, on tuhottu kylä. Siellä on selviä räjähdys jälkiä ja kaiken laista jätettä… Palavan lihan löyhkä leijuu ilmassa ja minua alkaa heti oksettaa.

Miten ihmeessä minä selviän tästä toisenkin kerran, kun entisestäkin on vielä painajaiset jäljellä?! Rizan ja perheeni takia. Minun on pakko päästä takaisin kotiin… Pakko! Vedän kitkahanskat käteeni ja kävelen itseäni korkeamman komentajan teltalle, Havoc vierelläni.

"Pääsette heti töihin Tulialkemisti. Tässä on kartta, johon merkitsimme kohteet sinulle ja joukolle jotka suojaavat sinua."

"Kyllä herra Kenraali." Sanon ja inhoten otan kartan käteeni. Siinä on paljon merkkejä ja Kenraali viitta teltan ovelle.

"Kysy Jonathan Blakea, hän tietää porukkasi." Kenraali vielä sanoo ja lähden teltasta, miltei törmäten järeään ukkoon, jonka tunnistus laatassa lukee kuin lukeekin Jonathan Blake…

"Kappas, Tulialkemistihan se siinä on. Lähdetäänpäs hoitamaan ne kohteet, niin saadaan syödä ja levätä rauhassa." Mies sanoo ja seuraamme Havocin kanssa häntä. Ei ole paljoa vaihtoehtoja, meininki hengissä selvitä.

Liekö kohtalolla ollut osuutta asiaan, vai miten lie. Joka tapauksessa ensimmäinen tehtäväni päättyi täyteen katastrofiin, kun Cretan joukot hoksasivat meidät huolimatta hyvästä maastoutumisestamme. Ihmeiden aika ei ole tosin ohi, koska minä onnistuin jotenkin pysymään turvassa. Siis siihen asti että juoksin päin yhtä Cretalaista, joka oli väijyssä pienen pusikon suojissa. Rimpuilemisesta ei ole mitään apua ja pian minulla ei ole enää kitkahansikkaitani, joilla tehdä tulta.

Minut kahlitaan varsin tiukasti ja raahataan puoliväkisin heidän leiriinsä sotavankina.

Havoc on elossa, näen kuinka häntäkin retuutetaan väkivaltaisesti leiriin ja uniformun tarkistamisen jälkeen meidät jätetään useammaksi tunniksi rauhaan. "Riza tappaa minut kunhan kuulee tästä." Totean ja Havoc hymähtää hyväksyvästi.

"Niin, nyt tuskin ainakaan ehdit mihinkään synnytykseen. Hyvä, jos heinäkuun häihisi." Havoc huomauttaa ja istumme taas hetken hiljaa.

"Luuletko että meidät yritetään vaihtaa?" Kysyn ja toivon että yritettäisiin, vaikka se on heikko toivo se. Olen kyllä Ishvaalissakin nähnyt, kuinka miehiä hylätään 'kuolleina', kun tulee panttivanki tilanne.

"Sinähän sen tiedät." Havoc toteaa rauhallisesti ja nojaamme toisiimme turvaa hakien.

"Mutta kun minä en tiedä…" Vastaan ja haluan antaa periksi heikkoudelleni. Haluan itkeä ja huutaa, raivota ja valittaa, mutta tiedän, ettei se auta minua joten olen hiljaa.

Meille tuodaan yllätyksekseni ruokaa, vaikka joudummekin sen syödäksemme istumaan pyssyn piippu takaraivoa vasten, olen iloinen siitä että meitä vielä kuitenkin kohdellaan ihmisinä.

"Teidän ihmiset ovat outo porukkaa. Me sanoa heille että Tulialkemisti on meillä ja lähettää hanskat lähetin mukaan. He vain sanoa, sinä kuollut, Tulialkemisti." Cretalainen takanani sanoo harvinaisen huonolla amestriksella ja nielaisen suupalan alas, pelokkaana siitä mitä he minulle nyt sitten tekevät.

" Me emme barbaareja, sinä olla sotavanki ja saada elää sellaisena. Turhaa tappo, ei järki." Mies sanoo, huomattuaan, etten ole enää jatkanut syömistäni ensimmäisen lauseen jälkeen, kuten ei Havockaan. Katsomme toisiimme tuntien helpotusta siitä yksinkertaisesta asiasta että me saamme elää.

Ainakin vielä.

Huomautuksia:

Ed ja Al pitivät adoptiossa sukunimen Elric. (en voisi kuvitella Edward Mustangia… *kuolee nauruun*)

Sukunimistä vielä sen verran, että Rizasta tulee häitten jälkeen **Hawkeye-Mustang**, Roy on ihan vaan **Mustang** ja lapsista tulee ihan vaan **Mustang**eja myös. ^^

Lisätietoa haluaville osoite sukunimi lakiin, josta asiat tarkistin:

.fi/fi/laki/alkup/1985/19850694

Lasten nimiä sain etsittyä lasten nimen ehdotus koneilla… joka oli sinällään erittäin antoisaa puuhaa… ja hauskaakin.

Älkääkä itkekö, hyvin tässä vielä käy. *ojentaa nenäliinaa*


	13. Kaipaan luoksesi, Kotiin

Huomautuksia: Jos olette edellisen lukeneet voitte pelkäämättä lukea tämänkin… ja kyllä minä tiedän että Roy olisi voinut paeta leiristä, mutta ajattelin hiukan pidemmälle ja sitä miten hän ja Havoc pääsisivät rintaman yli elossa… Mikä omasta mielestäni on aika mahdoton tehtävä. Siksi he päättivät olla rauhassa sotavankeja, joita kohdellaan Cretassa kohtuullisen hyvin. Parempi olla vankina ja turvassa kuin paenneena ja sitten joutua ammutuksi.

On kulunut jo kuukausi ja minut ja Havoc on laitettu tekemään töitä, kantamaan laatikoita ja sellaista täällä vankileirillä. Totta kai meitä vahditaan kuin haukat ja olen nähnyt muutamia muitakin sotavankeja samankaltaisissa tehtävissä, mutta näyttää siltä että kunhan vain teemme lujasti töistä, saamme pitää henkiriepumme. Havoc on minua vahvempi ja saan toisinaan tehdä kunnolla töitä laatikoita raahatessani.

Minulla on ikävä kotiin. Olisin varmaan jo masentunut täysin, jollei Havoc olisi samassa sellissä kanssani. Se on pimeä, ilman mitään niin ylellistä kuin sängyt ja nukummekin huopien alla maassa. Ruoka on samaa mitä huomaan vartijoidenkin syövän ja mietin millaista olisi olla amestriksen sotavanki… Meillä vankeja kohdellaan paljon huonommin.

Minua harmittaa, koska minun ei ole annettu lähettää viestiä Rizalle että olen elossa ja voin olosuhteisiin nähden hyvin. En epäile hetkeäkään, etteikö minua olisi julistettu kuolleeksi Amestriksessa.

Olen nähnyt kuinka muutama karkulainen on jo ammuttu. En halua kokeilla onneani, jos siten päätän taipaleeni ihan väärään aikaan ja väärässä paikassa…

"Mustang?! Oletko sinä paskiainen vielä elossa?!" Näen tutun naaman, Kenraali Hakuro. Tunnen omahyväisyyttä siitä, että hänen naamassaan on useammat tikit ja että hänen perässään kulkeva vartija tyrkkää miestä paheksuvasti tuon pysähtyessä kiroilemaan minulle.

"Totta kai. Minähän vielä palaan kotiin!" Sanon ja jatkan laatikon kantamista Hakuron jäädessä tappelemaan Cretalaisen käskyjä vastaan. Sävähdän kun kuulen miehen säntäävän minua kohti, enkä voi juuri muuta tehdä kuin väistää melkein pudottaen laatikon.

"Mitä helvettiä kuvittelet tekeväsi mulkku?!" Kysyn ja peruutan kauemmas Hakurosta, jota on jo alettu tähdätä aseella. Minulla ei ole pienintäkään halua joutua mukaan ammuskeluun ilman mitään suojaa.

"Sinä siirry Mustang." Se on tuttuvallinen vartija, ensimmäiseltä päivältäni ja tottelen heti välttyäkseni rangaistuksilta.

"Et mene mihinkään, vai petätkö oman maasi?!" Hakuro huutaa, kun lasken rauhallisesti laatikon maahan ja nostan käteni ylös, osoittaen etten aio tehdä mitään mikä Hakuroa auttaisi.

Ei minun tekemiselläni olisi mitään merkitystä hänen apunaan. Parempi palata kotiin elossa… Ajattelen, enkä edes sävähdä, kun laukaus katkaisee miehen kiukkuamisen… joka vaihtuu kivun huudoksi ja hänet viedään sairastuvalle paikattavaksi.

Minä marssin määrätietoisesti takaisin verilammikon luona olevalle laatikolleni ja nostan sen ylös. Yllätyn kohdatessani vartijan silmät ja hymyn.

"Sinä kiltti vanki, melkein harmi sota loppuu. Neuvottelu rauhasta käynnissä, kuukausi menee ennen pois pääsyä, mutta ei tuskin kauemmin." Hän selittää huonolla Amestriksellaan ja näytän varmaan yllättyneeltä ja järkyttyneeltä yhtä aikaa.

"Kerkiänkö kotiin ennen kesäkuun puoltaväliä?" Kysyn toiveikkaana.

"Ei ihan kai, heinäkuun alkuun menee." Vastaus lämmittää mieltäni jotakuinkin mukavasti. En ehkä ehdi lasteni syntymään, mutta häihimme ehdin. Siis olettaen, että Riza on uskonut paluuseeni tarpeeksi pitääkseen kirkon varauksessa.

"Riza, minä tulen kotiin…" Sanon itsekseni ja katson taivaalle, toivoen että hän jaksaa odottaa minua. Lähden kepeämmällä mielellä kantamaan laatikkoa joka ei tunnu enää painavan juuri mitään.

Sinä iltana kerron Havocille uutisen, jonka myös hän on kuullut omalla tahollaan.

loppu aika menee helposti ajatellen kotia. Rizaa ja lapsia jotka ovat jo varmasti ehtineet syntymään…

Viimein meidät lastataan isoihin kuorma autoihin ja monen tunnin ajelun jälkeen lasketaan taas ulos rajalla, jossa meitä vastassa on samanlaisia vangin kuljetus autoja. Täynnä Cretalaisia, jotka ovat samassa tilanteessa kuin me. Joskin he ovat huomattavan paljon huonommassa kunnossa.

Meidät vaihdetaan ja pääsemme vapaiksi kahleista. Voisin suudella maata jalkojeni alla, ellei minulla olisi niin kiire kotiin.

"Minä tahdon että te kaikki marssitte nyt tuohon autoon, jotta pääsemme mahdollisimman nopeasti Centraliin! Minulla on kiire häihini!" Julistan ja ihmeekseni kaikki tottelevat minua kiltisti ahtautuen heti autoon, jolla ajamme lähimpään kaupunkiin. Se sattuu olemaan West city ja pääsen vihdoin puhelimeen. Siis heti ennen kuin edes suunnittelen vaihtavani likaisia vaatteita tai muuta ylellisyyttä.

Pyöritän tutun numeron ja rukoilen että Riza tai jompikumpi pojista vastaisi.

"Riza Hawkeye puhelimessa?" Se on Riza ja tunnen yhtäkkiä kuinka kaikki voima pakenee jaloistani ja lysähdän polvilleni.

"Riza, minä täällä…" Kuiskaan puhelimeen ja kuulen toisesta päästä kiljaisun ja kolahduksen, kun puhelin putoaa lattialle. Hetken päästä se kuitenkin nostetaan ja Rizan hengitys kuuluu toisesta päästä linjaa.

"Roy? oletko se todella sinä?!" Riza kysyy järkyttyneellä äänellä, samalla kun minä puren huultani. Minun oli niin ikävä sinua ja lapsia…

"Minä…" Henkäisen puhelimeen yrittäen pitää uhkaavan ilon kyyneleet sisälläni. En uskalla puhua kovaa, etten hajota unelma kuvaani.

"Oletko loukkaantunut?! Puhu hiukan kovempaa, en kuule sinua kunnolla!" Riza melkein huutaa toisessa päässä ja samassa kuulen vauvan parkuvan taustalla.

"Älä sulje puhelinta! Käyn Trituren ja Tristanin vierelleni!" Riza sanoo ja kuulen kuinka luuri lasketaan pöydälle. Voin kuvitella äänien perusteella miten Riza kävelee lasten kehtojen luo ja ottaa kantokopan kuljettaakseen kummankin puhelimen vierelle, vetäen tuolin lähelle pikku pöytää.

Puhelin nostetaan ja itku loppuu pienen nikottelun jälkeen.

"Miksi he julistivat sinut kuolleeksi?" Riza kysyy lopulta ja mietin vastausta pitkähkön ajan.

"En tiedä." Sanon ja kuulen Rizan nyyhkäisevän.

"On niin hyvä kuulla että olet sittenkin elossa…" Riza selittää ja kuulen maiskutusta taustalta, ihmetellen hetken mistä se kuuluu. Niin vauvathan ovat yleensä rintaruokinnassa.

"Minä olin sotavankina… olen ehkä hiukan laihempi kuin ennen." Sanon ajatellen sen auttavan kunhan, pääsen taas kotiin, siistittynä ja parturoituna, mutta siltikin erilaisena.

"Varmasti. Laitan sinulle sitten paljon hyvää ruokaa ja lihotan sinut entisiin mittoihisi…" Riza lupaa lempeästi toisesta päästä. Kuulen vieläkin hänen äänensä värähtävän silloin tällöin.

"Rakastan sinua Riza…" Sanon ja saan vaivoin peiteltyä ikävän tuomaa surua äänestäni, on vain niin kamalaa kuulla taas Rizan ääni, kun en voi koskettaa hänen kättään ja halata kaikkea tuskaa pois… En voi kuin kuunnella kuinka joko Triture tai Tristan imee rintaa ja Riza huokaisee syvään.

"Minäkin sinua… Tule pian kotiin." Riza sanoo ja hymyilen hiukan.

"Tulen. Minun pitää mennä nyt siistiytymään, mutta saavun sinne huomenna aamupäivällä. Hei hei Riza ja sano palleroille että isi tulee kotiin." Sanon ja odotan.

"Nähdään huomenna, Roy… Älä tee mitään tyhmää kotimatkalla…" Riza sanoo ja kuulen kuinka hän laskee puhelimen luurin varovaisesti takaisin paikoilleen. Minäkin sijoitan sen omalle paikalleen tässä päässä ja alan itkeä ilman ääntä. Olen niin iloinen kuultuani Rizan äänen pitkästä aikaa…

"Oletko kunnossa Roy?" Havoc kysyy ja nyökkään alkaen hymyillä ja itkeä samalla kun kävelen armeijan soluasunnon suihkuun. Minulle on varattu puhtaat vaatteet ja parran ajo välineet. Hiukset saavat odottaa vielä hetken.

Olenkin kunnon jynssäämisen tarpeessa. Kaiken lian alta paljastuu vaalea iho ja hiilen mustat hiukseni. Katson kuvaani peilistä ja huomaan, että se mikä lähti pehmeästä rasvakerroksesta lihasteni päällä, kasvoi vähän lisää lihasmassaa. Mikä ei ehkä ole ihan kamala asia, ainakaan jos nyt jaksan raahata sitten paremmin huonekaluja siivouksen aikaan.

Puhtaissa vaatteissa ja kun naamani on taas sileä. (kuin vauvan peppu, kuten Riza joskus huomautti…) hymähdän ajatukselle ja menemme Havocin kanssa parturiin leikkuuttamaan yli kasvaneet kuontalomme.

Nousemme yö junaan ja nukumme koko matkan saapuen vihdoin Centraliin perille. Ajattelen vain kotiin pääsyä ja yllätyn kun lehdistön edustajat piirittävät sekä minut että Havocin.

"Minulla ei ole aikaa tähän! Tahdon mennä lasteni ja vaimoni luo!" Huudan ja teen itselleni tien, nostamalla käteni kuin napsauttaakseni sormia. Kaikki väistyvät, vaikka minulla ei ole edes hanskoja joilla luoda liekkejä.

"Taksi!" Huudan ja huiskutan kun näen keltaisen auton ajavan kohti. Olen kyydissä ennen kuin Havoc ehtii kieltää minua jättämästä häntä lehdistön armoille, mutten välitä juuri nyt Havocista.

"Viekää minut osoitteeseen Forest street 10!" Sanon ja taksi kuski ottaa käskyni varsin nopeasti laittaen sen heti käytäntöön. Havoc vielä huitoo perään ja huiskutan virnistäen takaisin.

Matka kotiin ei kestä kauaa, mutta taksin pysähtyessä talon eteen alan jännittää. Jännitän sitä vieläkö Riza suhtautuu minuun samalla tavalla…

Kävelen kohti etu ovea, kun se aukeaa ja Riza juoksee ulos.

"Minä luulin että se oli unta!" Riza huudahtaa ja ennen kuin huomaankaan minulla on sylin täydeltä Rizaa ja kaadun pihanurmellemme selälleen.

"Minähän lupasin palata…" Sanon ja Riza näyttää siltä, ettei tiedä pitäisikö minut kuristaa vai hukuttaa suudelmiin.

"Olet mahdoton ihminen Roy! Miten minä pärjään sinun kanssasi?" Riza kysyy ja tyytyy sitten rutistamaan minua niin kovaa että olen varma että kylkiini jää mustelmat. Sitten on vuorossa suudelmiin hukuttaminen johon osallistun sen minkä pystyn.

"ROY SENKIN PASKIAINEN SÄIKYTIT MEIDÄT KUNNOLLA!!! öö, minäpä taidankin tästä mennä…" Edward huutaa ja katoaa takaisin sisälle. Kaipa poika näki meidät hetkeä aikaisemmin yläkerran ikkunasta ja juoksi kertomaan mielipiteensä, ennen kuin aloimme suudella.

"Sinä et enää koskaan mene mihinkään sotaan Roy. Tapan sinut mieluummin korkeimman omakätisesti niin että se tulee suoritettua loppuun saakka…" Riza sanoo uhkaavasti ja hymyilee samalla.

"Muuta en olisi odottanutkaan." Vastaan ja Riza nousee ylös, taluttaen minua kädestä perässään heti, kun pääsen jaloilleni.

"Nyt mennään tutustumaan Tritureen ja Tristaniin… Sitten vasta saat ruokaa." Riza sanoo ja vie minut lasten huoneeseen jossa kumpikin omassa kehdossaan nukkuu lapsemme. Hämmästyn koska toisella on jo tummaa hiusta kasvamassa otsallaan.

"Triture syntyi hiukset päässään, Roy. Luulenpa että hänellä tulee olemaan yhtä mustat hiukset kuin sinulla." Riza sanoo ja kehottaa minua viittaamalla istumaan penkille joka on kehtojen välissä. Istun siihen ja odotan mitä sitten tapahtuu.

Riza nostaa pienen vauvan syliini ja pelkään kuollakseni että hän hajoaa kosketuksestani. Pieni ja avuton lapsen alku…

Triture avaa silmänsä ja katselee minua vaalean sinisillä silmillään.

"Riza… Triture heräsi… hei, sinullahan on vaalean siniset silmät…" Sanon samalla kun silitän varovasti toisella kädelläni pehmeitä vauvan hiuksia.

"Minä ihmettelin sitä ennen kuin lääkäri kertoi että ne muuttuvat kuukaudessa lopullisen värisiksi. Pigmentti ei ole vielä kehittynyt." Riza sanoo ja nyökkään samalla kun tappelen hellästi pikku tyttöni kanssa sormestani. Hän haluaa syödä sen! (O.O)

"Älä huoli, hänellä ei ole vielä hampaita. Odotas, niin putsaan sormesi niin voit antaa hänen maistella sitä.." Riza sanoo ja ottaa käteni, pyyhkien sen märällä liinalla, ennen kuin uhraa sen hurjalle vauvalle. Triture ottaa heti kiinni kädestäni, yllättävän vahvasti ja avaa suunsa alkaen sitten imeä sormeani. Se kutittaa ja tuntuu hassulta…

"Tristan ei paljoa sormista välitä, mutta varo hiuksiasi. Hän saattaa tarrata niihin jos nostat hänet olkapäälle." Riza sanoo ja ottaa hellästi Trituren sylistäni, laskien hänet kehtoon ennen Tristanin nostamista minulle.

Poika on hämmästyksekseni kevyempi kuin tyttö.

"Sellainen vintiökö sinä olet?" Kysyn varovasti ja Tristan katsoo minua kysyvästi.

"Ei saa repiä äitiä hiuksista…" Sanon ja poika hymyilee ojentaen käsiään ylös ja kohti minua.

"Laitetaan Tristankin nukkumaan, niin sinä saat syödä mahasi täyteen." Riza sanoo sitten hymyillen ja laskee Tristanin kehtoonsa missä tuo heiluttelee käsiään iloisesti.

Keittiössä Edward istuu jo kattamassa pöytää ja hymyilee minulle.

"Hyvä että löysit takaisin kotiin, paskiainen. Minulla oli ikävä…" Poika myöntää hiukan kiusaantuneena ja Riza naurahtaa.

On ihanaa palata kotiin.


	14. Kerranhan sitä vain eletään!

Varoitukset: Mikäli olette lukeneet edelliset kappaleet, mitään henkeä salpaavan häiritsevää et tule nytkään kohtaamaan. Jatkakaa lukemista, olkaa hyvät.

Viimeinen päiväni Centralin halutuimpana poikamiehenä. Huomenna on häät joita olen odottanut innolla ja Hughes on virallinen hääkuvaaja. Edward pääsi sitten oikeasti bestmanniksi. Jean ja Maes ovat hehkuttaneet polttareitani viikkoja ja nyt olemme vihdoin pääsemässä itse asiaan… Vaikka olisinkin mieluummin Rizan kanssa kylpylässä johon naisväki kuulemma suuntasi.

"Miltäs nyt tuntuu kun huomenna tähän aikaan olet ukkomies?" Havoc kysyy ja virnistää samalla kun avaa minulle ja Edwardille oven baariin. Minä en edes halunnut juhlia tänään. Olisin halunnut vain käpertyä sänkyyn ja helliä Rizaa…

"En jaksa odottaa siihen…" Mutisen ja varmistan että Edwardin kaulus on suorassa, poika kun on tämän illan aikana kääntänyt sen jo vinoon niin monesti, etten kykene enää laskemaan.

"Älä koko ajan oio kaulustani paskiainen…" Edward murisee ja huokaisen kun hän saman tien kääntää kauluksensa outoon asentoon.

"Sinä käännät sen koko ajan vinoon."

"Hei pojat!" Hughes tervehtii kun avaan oven ja pian käteeni on isketty lasillinen lempi juomaani. Konjakkia, punertavan ruskeaa ja hyvin hyvin vahvaa. Mietin vain onko Hughes järjestänyt ohjelmasta nuori ystävällistä. Onhan Edward jo sentään 17-vuotias, mutta ei hän mikään aikuinen ole.

"Roy! Tässäpäs sinulle viimeiseksi illaksi iloa!" Hughes sanoo ja viittaa kädellään lavaa kohti, jossa on joukko kauniita naisia. Siis joukko kauniita strippaaja naisia…

"Hughes, tiedät kyllä mitä mieltä olen tästä… olisit voinut ajatella Edwardiakin vähäsen." Sanon ja huomaan kauhukseni että poika oli kadonnut jonnekin.

"Älä viitsi nipottaa Roy, Edward on jo seitsemäntoista, hän voi jo hyvin alkaa harjoitella aikuisuutta varten." Hughes sanoo ja pongaan Edwardin kiusaantuneena lasi kädessä. Minua ei voisi vähempää kiinnostaa että Edward on pian aikuinen. Edward on aina ja ikuisesti minun lapseni.

"Ed, pysy kanssani, niin livahdamme kotiin heti, kunhan muut ovat saaneet huvinsa. Minua ei stripparit kiinnosta." Sanon ja Edward näyttää ilahtuvan. Vietämme aikaa sivupöydässä muiden juodessa miestä vahvempaa ja seuraillessa strippareiden näytöksiä.

On jo keskiyö ja minä päätän että lähdemme Edwardin kanssa nukkumaan. Olen juuri oven vieressä pukemassa takkiani kun Maes yllättää minut nojaamalla olkapäähäni. Tiedän Hughesin olevan humalassa ja käännän päätäni katsoakseni känniläistä.

Minä en saa varoitusta ennen kuin Hughesin huulet painuvat omiani vastebn tiiviisti, lämmin alkoholin tuoksuinen henkäys heti sen jälkeen ja väistän järkyttyneenä Maesin läheisyyden osoitukset.

"MITÄ PERHANAA HUGHES?!!" Huudan ja pyyhin huuliani takin hihaan samalla kun Edward nykii Havocin hihaa yrittäen kai saada hänen huomionsa meihin ja ongelmaamme.

Jumalan nimeen johon en koskaan uskonut tai usko, minä olen menossa naimisiin, Hughes on jo naimisissa eikä minulla ole enää tunteita häntä kohtaan!!

"Älä suutu… Roy…" Maes sanoo alkoholin värittämällä äänellään ja nojaa minua vasten samalla kun painaa kätensä poskelleni. Minä läpsäisen sen pois, en pidä alkuunkaan tästä. En sitten yhtään.

Tunnen kuinka Hughes painautuu minua vasten ja rimpuilen kun törmään selkä edellä seinään. En saa henkeä kun tunnen hänen huulensa uudelleen. Tunnen varsin hyvin kuinka parran sänki raapii omaa leukaani ja kun vihdoin saan happea, ajattelen kauhulla mitä voin sanoa Rizalle. Katson kauhistuneena Hughesin vihertävän värisiin silmiin ja hän päästää irti.

Käännyn pois ja suoristan raivokkaasti takkiani kun Edward ja Havoc moittivat Hughesia.

"Olet ottanut liikaa Hughes. Gracia olisi erittäin vihainen sinulle…" Sanon mahdollisimman pahastuneella äänellä, haluan satuttaa häntä. Minuun sattuu kovasti. Olen vihainen ja hämmästyn kun Edward ottaa kädestäni kiinni.

"Tule Roy, mennään pois ennen kuin sanot jotain mitä kadut myöhemmin…" Edward sanoo ja puolittain ohjaa ja puolittain työntää minut ovesta ulos. Lähdemme kävelemään kotiin, jonne on muutama kilometri matkaa, mutta minua se ei haittaa tippaakaan.

En edes kunnolla huomaa ajan kulumista ennen kuin Edward ystävällisesti ohjaa minut piha kiveykselle. Katson hiukan hölmistyneenä taloamme.

"Hughes on vain niin tyhmä…" Sanon ja Edward tyrkkää minua kevyesti kylkeen.

"Riza kertoi minulle että olit suudellut Hughesia kännissä itsekin." Edward sanoo ja naurahtaa, ennen kuin katseellani hiljennän hänen naurunsa.

"Minä pidin Hughesista enemmän kuin olisi pitänyt. Olin lähes selvä kun suutelin häntä ja minä tein sen tunteesta, enkä siksi että olisin ollut kaato kännissä hänen polttareillaan!" Huomaan yhtäkkiä huutaneeni Edwardille.

"Sinä… pidit Hughesista?" Kysymys putoaa välillemme ja tajuan äkkiä paljastaneeni ongelmani Edwardille.

"Jep…"

"Ummm… Tarkoittaako tämä, että olet öööhh... h-o-m-o?" Edward kysyy ja punastuu nopeasti korviaan myöten.

"Mitäs luulet?" Kysyn samalla kun avaan etuoven lukon kävellen eteiseen ja potkaisten kenkäni jalasta samalla kun heitän takkini naulakon päälle.

"Rakastan Rizaa ja lapsiamme." Sanon ja hillitsen halun lyödä pääni kaapin oveen, niin että unohtaisin kaiken. Miksi juuri nyt Hughesin piti suudella minua…

"Olen kyllä huomannut… Minä luulin että inhoat 'epäsopivia intiimi suhteita kahden miehen välillä' sinähän sanoit sille eräälle kenraalille niin?" Edward kysyy ja tällä kertaa kävelen kaapille pamauttaen pääni sen oveen.

"Luuletko että kukaan ottaa minut todesta ylemmällä portaalla jos annan heidän tietää erilaisuudestani? Ihmiset eivät hyväksy erilaisia, olipa kyse hiusten väristä, silmistä, iästä, seksuaalisesta suuntautumisesta tai vaikka vain typerästä uskonnosta. Tiedät mitä Ishvaalissa tapahtui…" Sanon ja katson puun syitä lähietäisyydeltä. Minua masentaa ja haluan vain Rizan luokseni.

"Onko tuollainen asioiden piilottaminen sitten parempi vaihtoehto?" Edward kysyy melkein lempeästi ja vedän syvään henkeä.

"Ei. Vierestä seuraaminen ei koskaan ole oikeaa elämää, Edward. Mutta joskus on vain luovuttava asioista yleisen hyvän nimissä." Sanon samalla kun lähden kävelemään kohti rappuja, Edward jää eteiseen hiukan outo ilme kasvoillaan.

Menen suoraan nukkumaan ja asettaudun Rizan puolelle sänkyä. Vihaan sitä kun hän ei ole kotona luonani, tekemässä elämästäni niin paljon elettävämpää.

Aamu yöllä uneksin Rizan luokseni. Se on niin todellista, voin ihan tuntea pehmeät huulet omillani. Hiusten latvat kutittavat poskeani, kun pehmeä käsi sivelee poskeani.

"Rakastan sinua…" Sanon ja Riza suukottaa otsaani naurahtaen kevyesti.

"Tiedän…" Hän vastaa, ennen kuin uneni haihtuu pimeyteen ja hetken päästä herään kellon sointiin.

"Uhhuh, olipas se jännä uni." Totean samalla kun marssin toiveikkaana suihkuun siistimään itseni ennen aamiaista ja parhaaseen pukuuni pukeutumista.

Olen hermostunut ja vielä enemmän hermostun kun tajuan, ettei Edward ole missään päin taloa.

"EDWARD, SENKIN PÖLYHIUKKASEN KOKOINEN BESTMAN!!! MINNE LIVISTIT?!" Huudan niin että koko talo kaikuu ja etuovi repäistään auki ja minulle paljastuu varsin raivostunut pikku alkemisti, jonka käsissä on kimppu kukkia.

"KETÄ SINÄ OIKEIN KUTSUT NIIN PIENEKSI BESTMANNIKSI ETTEI HÄNELLE VOI ANTAA SORMUSTA KOSKA SORMUS MURSKAISI HÄNEN KÄTENSÄ?!?!?!?" Edward huutaa ja minä tyrskähdän hiukan.

"Anteeksi Ed, olen kai vain hermostunut…" Sanon hiukan pahoittelevasti jotta Edward leppyisi.

"Senkin paskiainen, tässä sinulle kukkakimppu." Edward sanoo ja heittää kukkapuskan minulle.

"Meille tulee kiire, liikettä niveliin Ed!" Sanon ja vedän parhaat nahkakenkäni jalkaan samalla kun avaan ovea.

"Roy, Havoc on jo pihalla, kukkapuska on häneltä ja siltä sihteeriköltä." Edward sanoo ja katson häneen hämmästyneenä samalla kun minut työnnetään ovesta ulos ja seuraavaksi suoraan auton takapenkille.

"Noniin, Mustang. Oletko valmis lähtemään?" Havoc kysyy kun Edward istuu toiselle puolelle hymyillen ja näyttää minulle vielä sormusrasiaa.

"Olen." Vastaan ja tunnen suurta helpotusta siitä, ettei minun tarvitse olla enää kauhean kauaa erossa Rizasta. Rakkaasta Rizastani… Sekä pikku palleroistamme…

Vihdoin pääsemme kirkolle. Centralin pääkirkko on koristeltu sisältä kukka asetelmin ja kävelen Edwardin kanssa papin luo odottamaan Rizaa. Gracia istuu eturivissä Elysian ja meidän lasten rattaiden kanssa. Hetken katseltuani löydän Alphonsen ja olikohan se Cecilia. Cecilialla on yllään pinkki mekko, joka ärsyttää silmiäni kirkkaudellaan. Huomaan myös tyyliin sopimattoman karva muhvin, ei sillähän on pää. Ehkä se onkin kissa…

Tuttu musiikki alkaa soida ja katson odottavasti kirkon keskikäytävää. Riza tulee sisälle Hughesin ottaessa kuvia. Hän näyttää niin kovin kauniilta kävellessään määrätietoisesti kohti alttaria. Vaalean sinertävän värinen mekko on maahan asti ylettyvä ja siinä on muutamia rypytyksiä somistuksina, tiukka yläosa paljastaa hänen kauniit muotonsa, olematta kuitenkaan liian avoin. Huntu peittää kuitenkin hänen kasvojaan, enkä näe muuta kuin pehmeät huulet jotka hymyilevät minulle.

Pappi jorisee paljon, enkä osaa oikein keskittyä muihin kuin niihin kohtiin, joissa minun tulee toistaa sanottu. Havahdun katselemasta Rizaa, kun Edward tyrkkää kättäni sormus rasialla.

"Voitte pujottaa sormuksen morsiamen sormeen." pappi huomauttaa toiseen kertaan ja Riza naurahtaa, minun ottaessa sormuksen rasiastaan. Katson Rizan hunnun peitossa olevia kasvoja samalla kun pujotan sormuksen hänen nimettömäänsä.

Odotamme kärsivällisesti että pappi pääsisi asiaan. Lopulta hän päästää meidät kärsimyksestämme.

"Voitte suudella morsianta."

"Riza…" Huokaisen samalla, kun nostan hunnun hänen kasvoiltaan ja painan huuleni vasten hänen omiaan.

Kuulen etäisesti vieraidemme hurraavan ja Hughesin kameran raksahdukset. Olen niin iloinen että voisin itkeä. Vedämme kumpikin henkeä, ennen kuin käännymme kohti vieraitamme ja kävelemme hurrausten saattelemina ovesta ulos.

Hätkähdän kun päällemme alkaa sataa riisiä ja ruusun terälehtiä.

"Sinä suunnittelit tämän?" Kysyn hiljaa kun tuijotan hevosvetoisia kiiltäviä vaunuja. Riza naurahtaa taas ja tyrkkää minua kevyesti kylkeen.

"Oli minulla aikaa miettiä häitä, kun odottelin sinua kotiin." Riza sanoo ja suukottaa poskeani samalla kun kiskoo minut hämmästyneine jalkoineni vaunuille.

"Olkaa kunnolla. Minä autan Graciaa ja Maesta Tristanin ja Trituren kanssa. Alphonse ja Ceciliakin tulevat sinne yöksi." Edward sanoo ja taputtaa olkapäätäni, ennen kuin Riza heittää yhtäkkiä morsiuskimppunsa yleisöön.

Havocin deitti hyppää ja sieppaa sen lennosta samalla kun Riza katsoo minua niillä silmillä jotka lupaavat maailman parhaita salaisuuksia. Tai kärsimystä ellen tottele hänen tahtoaan.

"Menemmekö Rouva Hawkeye-Mustang?" Kysyn kiusallani ja Riza läpsäisee minua kevyesti samalla kun nousen vaunuihin.

"Voi kyllä… Kuski, älkää katselko taakse, koska tämä voi mennä mielenkiintoiseksi… Tiedättehän mitä tapahtuu kun pari ei näe päivään tai pariin…" Riza sanoo vaarallisesti ja kuskin lähtiessä liikkeelle istuu syliini erittäin lupaavalla tavalla.

"Riza, joku voi nähdä!" Sanon ja katson häntä hivenen järkyttyneenä samalla kun Rizan kädet nyhtävät paitaani pois housujen sisästä.

"Antaa nähdä vain, minulla oli tylsää viimeyönä. En odottele kylpylälle asti, että saan haluamani." Riza sanoo ja ilkeä kiilto nousee hänen punertavan ruskeisiin silmiinsä, joita rakastan niin kovin.

Poistun nolona vaunusta, Rizan hehkuessa tyytyväisyyttä kävellessään tanssahtelevin askelein kylpylän etuovelle hiukan edelläni. Olen varma että kasvoni ovat punaiset kuin paprika.

"Älä ole noin tylsä, Roy. Mieti nyt miten hauskaa se oli." Riza sanoo samalla kun pyytää huoneemme avaimen tiskiltä.

"Niin, mutta ihmiset näkivät ja kuulivat ja …" Selitän Rizalle. Minä en ole kaikkein julki kuhertelevin ihminen maailmassa.

"Äh, kerranhan sitä vain eletään!" Riza sanoo ja hymyilee samalla kun suutelee minua suoraan suulle tiskin takana olevien keski-ikäisten naisten iloksi.

"Selvä, sen takia menemmekin nyt suoraan huoneeseemme…" Sanon ja sieppaan hänet syliini lähtien marssimaan kohti huonetta, jonne Riza on kuiskannut minulle kävely ohjeet samalla häiriten kävely työtäni mahdollisimman moninaisesti.

Niinhän sitä sanotaan. Kerranhan sitä vaan eletään.

//Henkilökohtaisesti pidän tätä kohtuullisena kappaleena. Kommentteja saa heitellä suuntaan tai toiseen, Kizu-89 kiittää ja kumartaa. //


	15. Miksi aina käy näin?

**Jos haluaa uskoa onnelliseen loppuun lukekaa vain varoitukseen asti. Ne jotka haluavat nähdä minun ei niin onnellisen lopetukseni, lukekoot eteenpäin siitä. saatan jatkaa tätä vielä yhdellä kappaleella, mutta se on hiukan epätodennäköistä.**

Ihmettelen kuinka kaunis talostamme on tullutkaan, vaikka sitä on alkemian ja lisämateriaalin avulla laajennettu huomattavasti. Lapset ovat kasvaneet terhakkaiksi nelivuotiaiksi ja olohuoneen kirjahyllyssä on neljä perhevalokuvaa. Joka vuosi otamme uuden ja kehystän ne kirjahyllyyn. Eihän kuvamme siihen rajoitu, ei toki. Hughes ottaa joka kerta käydessään täyden rullan kuvia lapsista ja kaikista ketkä suostuvat seisomaan sekunninkin paikoillaan.

Kirjahyllyn toinen hylly on varattu paksuille albumeille. Havoc on alkanut jo valittaa näkevänsä painajaisia sekä Elysiasta, Että Trituresta ja Tristanistakin. Hughes kun tykkää esitelle myös minun lapseni kaikille mahdollisille ihmisille. Tai siis minun ja Rizan.

Rizakin työskentelee taas alaisuudessani armeijassa. Kuri on koventunut sekä minulle että muillekin. Lapset käyvät päivähoidossa Gracialla ja minä näen Maesin joka ikinen päivä. Puhumattakaan kuvista joita hän ottaa aina kun ehtii ennen minua kotiinsa.

Meillä on nyt koirakin. Black Hayate, jonka Fuery löysi kadulta sateesta.

Kissakin löytyy.

Samana päivänä kun toimme koiran pennun kotiin, meitä odotti puoliksi kalju kissa Cecilian ja Alphonsen kanssa.

"Mikä tuo on?!" Minä muistan kysyneeni. Kissat eivät ole kaikkein suosikki elimiäni, kaikkea muuta kuin uskollisia ja erittäin omapäisiä otuksia kun ovat.

"Se on takku kissa. Rassukan turkki oli huopunut selästä ja se oli jätetty ulos. Voisittekohan te ottaa sen tänne?" Cecilia kysyi ja Alphonse katsoi minua hellyttävillä silmillään. Riza ei ollut niin älyttömän iloinen kissasta, mutta leppyi illemmalla.

Edward osoittautui kissa rakkaaksi ihmiseksi kaikista aikaisemmista Alphonsen kissan haluamis tuomitsemisistaan huolimatta.

Tristan ja Triture ovat jo kasvaneet mukavan kokoisiksi pikku ihmisiksi. Tristan on alkanut tavata helppolukuisia kirjojakin, vaikka ei hänen vielä tarvitse pariin vuoteen mennä esikouluunkaan. Triture taas… Hän on kiinnostunut erilaisista alkemiaan liittyvistä asioista. Olen hieman yrittänyt hillitä intoa alkemiaan, koska tuossa iässä se ei ole kovinkaan järkevä kiinnostuksen kohde.

No, tarkoitan oikeastaan että yritin siihen asti että eräänä ihanana aamuna kävelin lasten huoneeseen ja yllätin tyttöni syntetigrammin ääreltä juuri painamassa pieniä käsiään sitä vasten. Onneksi se ei ollut mitään vaarallista, pelkästään pieni nukke. Minun oli pakko alkaa opettaa häntä, ettei mitään vahinkoja pääsisi tulemaan.

Riza suuttui minulle, minun vastuullani olisi kuulemma vieroittaa Triture alkemiasta. En käsitä mitä iloa minun olisi yrittää estää tyttöä oppimasta alkemiaa. Hän on älykäs, ehkä hiukan liikaakin ja en halua että hänen käy missään vaiheessa kuten Elricin veljesten. Minun vanhempien lasteni.

Alphonse ja Cecilia ovat kihloissa, vaikka ovatkin todella nuoria. Alphonse halusi muuttaa kotoa ja pystyttää pienen kaupan kaupungin laitamille, missä hän Cecilian kanssa yhdessä korjaa esineitä. Cecilia on nykyisin huomattavan paljon fiksumman oloinen kuin aikaisemmin. Liekö syy sitten siinä että Edward alkoi opettaa hänelle kaikkea mahdollista matikasta lähtien. Tyttö ei osannut muuta kuin yhteen ja vähennys laskuja. Pianon soitto, laulaminen ja koruompelu häneltä kyllä luonnistui.

Edward taas… Edward asuu yläkerrassa, jonka yhdessä teimme alkemialla. Hän käy töissä todella lähellä taloamme ja lopulta Rizankin oli myönnettävä että olisi kaikkein järkevintä antaa Edwardin asua meillä siihen asti kunnes läheltä vapautuisi asunto tai pienempi talo.

**JOS HALUATTE USKOA KAUNIISEEN JA ONNELLISEEN LOPPUUN; VAROITAN ETTÄ JATKAMINEN KIISTÄÄ SEN. **

Tänään on kuitenkin todella kurja päivä. Jokin sekalainen rosvo joukkio on kiusannut Führerin kartanon lähistöllä olevia taloja ja meidän tehtäväksemme sitten jäi vahtia Fuhrerin taloa. Onneksi meillä on sentään Ed, joka voi hakea lapset kotiin sillä välin kun minä ja Riza lopun tiimimme kanssa seisomme sateessa.

"Toivottavasti kaikki on kunnossa kotona." Sanon Rizalle, kun vihdoin siinä yhdeksän maissa pääsemme lähtemään kotiin. Olemme kävellen ja sadekkin on hiukan vähentynyt.

"Eiköhän." Riza sanoo ja samassa maailma pimenee.

Herään kipuun joka jyskyttää takaraivossani kuin tuhat ja miljoona vasaraa. Tunnen pehmeän käden otsallani ja avaan silmäni nähdäkseni Rizan. Hän näyttää kokeneen kovia ja itkuiseltakin.

"Roy, me olemme isoissa vaikeuksissa!" Riza sanoo heti kun saa minuun kunnollisen katse yhteyden. Huomaan nopeasti etten voi oikeastaan liikuttaa käsiäni, ne kun ovat käsiraudoilla kiinni toisissaan ja selkäni takana.

Minulla ei ole edes muuta vaatetta päälläni, kuin kauluspaita. Ihmettelen sitä hetken ennen kuin Rizan sanat vaikeuksista palaavat mieleeni.

"Mitä ihmettä meille tapahtui?" Kysyn hiukan hämmästyneenä etten pysty puhumaan normaalilla äänellä ilman massiivista päänsärkyä.

"Ne roistot varmaan huomasivat meidät uniformujemme takia ja hyökkäsivät. Luulen että meistä yritetään saada lunnaita Roy." Riza selittää ja yhtäkkiä ovi pamahtaa auki, saaden minut suorastaan voimaan pahoin päänsärystä.

"Täällähän se liekki eversti majailee, kauniin vaimonsa kanssa. Olipa tökeröä minulta olla huomaamatta kuka olet, ennen kuin tutkin vaatteidesi taskut." Matala ääni sanoo ja tunnen kuinka Riza painautuu lähemmäs minua, ennen kuin häntä lyödään.

En muuten olisi ehkä tajunnutkaan, mutta se että Rizan ote irtoaa ja kuulen inhottavan äänen. Iso koura tarttuu paidan kaulukseeni ja nostaa minut istualleen. Käsirautojen kulmat painuvat ranteeni ihoon kivuliaasti ja rimpuilen hiukan.

"Sinusta pitäisikin saada melkoiset lunnaat ystävä hyvä, mutta vaikuttaa siltä ettei kukaan usko että meillä on sinut. Ainoa joka on vastannut viestiimme, on Edward Elric, joka on virallisissa papereissa adoptio poikasi, entinen valtionalkemisti nero. Joten, pitänee hiukan muistuttaa armeijaa että heillä todellakin on Roy Mustang niminen upseeri ja hänen vaimonsa Riza Hawkeye-Mustang." Mies sanoo ja tunnen kuinka veitsi painuu olkapäähäni he hierovat jotain kankaan palaa siihen ja pidätän henkeäni.

Riza kiljuu, ja sävähdän, yrittäen nähdä mitä nuo saastat tekevät hänelle.

"Anteeksi tuo rouvaseni, mutta sinun varpaasi ovat takuulla vähemmän hyödylliset, kuin miehesi tai omat sormesi? Täytyyhän meidän lähettää heille jotain hieman konkreettisempaa." Mies sanoo ja minä yritän kiemurrella Rizaa kohti. Haluan lohduttaa ja pidellä häntä.

Tunnen kipua kyljessäni, kun minua potkaistaan. Sen jälkeen meidät jätetään rauhaan.

Kuulen kuinka jossain vesipisarat putoilevat lattialla olevaan astiaan, tai niin ainakin luulen. Riza itkee hiljaa. Yritän taas madella tieni lähemmäs, mutta ilman käsiä ja olkapää veressä se ei oikein onnistu.

"Riza, oletko kunnossa?" Kysyn lopulta liian väsyneenä yrittämään uudelleen matelemista. Minun on hyvin paha maata kylkiluut lattiaa vasten painuen, koska joko niissä on mustelmia luuhun asti, tai sitten joku niistä on saanut hiusmurtuman. Ne estävät minua hengittämästä normaalisti kuitenkin.

"Roy, he he… Sinä olet veressä!" Riza sanoo ja kuulen kuinka hän konttaa lähemmäs. Ketjujen kilinä käy korviini, mutta pian Riza on päässyt lähes vierelleni ja yltää koskettamaan käsivarttani.

"En pääse lähemmäs, koska ne mulkut laittoivat minut kettingillä kiinni seinään." Riza selittää ja huokaisen syvään, ennen kuin siirryn sivuttaissuunnassa lähemmäs Rizaa. En voi piirtää syntetigrammia kädet selän takana, vaikka kuinka yrittäisin. Riza ehkä osaisi piirtää jonkinlaisen, jos selittäisin hänelle.

"En pysty piirtämään mitään kädet selän taakse kahlittuna…" Sanon Rizalle ja hän nyökkää, ja miettii hetken, ennen kuin pyyhkäisee verta olkapäässä olevan haavani viereltä ja alkaa sormellaan piirtää yksinkertaisinta syntetigrammia jonka tunnen.

Harmi vain, että meidät keskeytetään ja syntetigrammin alku tuhotaan.

"Kukaan ei suostu maksamaan teistä mitään, sitä Edwardin kloppia lukuun ottamatta. Katsotaan vain, mitä pojalla on tarjottavana." Mies sanoo ja virnistää ennen kuin katoaa taas jonnekin.

En tiedä paljonko aikaa on mennyt, mutta yhtäkkiä kuulen kuinka Edward puhuu sieppaajiemme kanssa. Onko poika oikeasti niin typerä että kuvittelee pääsevänsä tänne ja pois täältä?

"Täällä ovat vanhempasi, melkein kunnossa…" Mies sanoo ja ovi aukeaa taas, nyt näen Edwardin silhuetin hänen kävellessään ensin Rizan luokse ja sitten minun luokseni.

"Olette oikeassa he ovat Roy ja Riza. Tässä." Edward sanoo ja heittää miehelle kassin, josta kuuluu paperinen ääni. Rahaa, mutta mistä?

Yhtäkkiä laukaus kantautuu ja kuulen Rizan kiljaisevan, Edward huutaa jotain ja minä rimpuilen tietäen etten pysty irrottautumaan käsiraudoista. Kuulen laukauksen ja tunnen kovaa kipua vasemmalla puolen kasvojani. Sen jälkeen kaikki on täysin pimeää.

Herään sairaalassa ja pääni tuntuu suorastaan räjähtävän. Edward tulee käymään ja selittää minulle ettei heidän suunnitelmansa ollut onnistunut. Riza oli kuollut ambulanssi matkalla, koska hänen pernaansa osunut laukaus oli aiheuttanut niin massiivisen veren vuodon, ettei edes Edwardin alkemia auttanut. Minä taas kuulemma menetin vasemman silmäni ja mitä ilmeisimmin joudun tyytymään silmälappuun. Triture ja Tristankin tulevat käymään ja yritän epätoivoisesti tajuta, miten heidän äitinsä voi olla poissa. Tunnen oloni masentuneeksi, kun en pääse Rizan hautajaisiin ja Edward vie lapsemme hautaamaan äitiään. Maes käy Gracian kanssa tuomassa minulle omenapiirasta ja kukkia toivottaen pikaista paranemista.

Lopulta lääkärit päättävät että saan mennä kotiin. Minun on hankala kävellä ja lääkäri käskee minun tunnustella kävelykepillä näkökenttäni ulkopuolelle jäävää aluetta. Lappu tekee minusta naurettavan näköisen ja olen jo kasvattanut osan etuhiuksistani sen päälle, kuin verhoksi maailman katseen eteen. Kaikki tuijottavat minua ja kuiskuttavat, kävelen nopeammin. Törmään melkein oveen, kun en näe sen heilahtavan kohti minua.

Sitten Tuttu käsi tarttuu kepilliseen käteeni, en edes säikähdä enää. Edward ohjaa minua koko kävelyn ajan pois reunalta joka on hänen puolellaan.

Triture ja Tristan juoksevat vastaan, samalla kun Maes kävelee keittiöstä.

"Tervetuloa kotiin isi!" "Näytät piraatilta isi! Leikitään merirosvoja!" Tristan ja Triture huutavat kilpaa ja tarraavat kiinni takin helmoihin. En olisi uskonut heidän voivan olla niin iloisia Rizan kuoleman jälkeen. Se jotenkin piristää minuakin.

"Olen piraatti." Sanon ja nostan ensin Trituren ja sitten Tristanin antamaan suukon poskelleni. Kuten aina työpäivän päätteeksi. Maes siirtyy Edwardin paikalle kuolleeseen kulmaani ja taluttaa minut kädestä pitäen keittiöön kaikesta purnauksestani huolimatta.

Siellä on hiukan kummallisen näköinen kakku.

"Edward leipoi sen lasten kanssa ja auttoi heitä koristelemaan. Istu tuohon ja saat aloittaa kakun." Maes sanoo ja katson ensin lautastani ennen kuin tavoittelen kohti kakku lapiota joka on pöydällä. Se on kauempana kuin asiat joilla olen harjoitellut ja arvioin hiukan väärin kohdan jossa se on. Maes näyttää järkyttyvän ja aikoo auttaa minua saamaan typerän kakkulapion käteeni, kun Edward puhuu takaani.

"Anna Royn opetella näkemään uudelleen Maes." Edward sanoo melkein hellästi ja Maes istuu takaisin paikalleen, kun Tristan ja Triture kiipeävät paikoilleen. Kaikki katsovat minua hymyillen, kun saan toisella yritykselläni kakkulapion. Tunnen voiton riemua ja virnistän ennen kuin leikkaan kakku palasen sen suuremmitta ongelmitta, joskin siitä tuli hiukan isompi kuin tarkoitin…

Edward ottaa välineen kädestäni ja leikkaa lapsille ja itselleen palaset, Maesin ottaessa kuvia. Salama häiritsee minua hiukan joten mulkaisen miestä kiukkuisesti. Se toimii, koskapa Maeskin istuu paikalleen ja ottaa palan kakkua.

"Enpä olisi koskaan uskonut että elämästäni tulee tällaista…" Totean ja Triture paukauttaa muovisen mehukuppinsa pöytään niin että pamahtaa.

"Isi, sinä olet meille rakas vaikka olisitkin piraatin näköinen, minä ja Tristan tiedetään että olet sisältä aina yhtä rakas isi kuin aina ennenkin!" Triture julistaa ja Tristan huutaa kannatuksensa.

En voi sille mitään kun kyyneleet alkavat valua. Painan käden lapun päälle ja näen muistot niistä, joiden luottamuksen olen pettänyt. Riza… En voinut suojella sinua kuolemalta…

"Äiti on onnellinen että olet kunnossa, olen ihan varma siitä. Maes kertoi että sinunkin äitisi on mennyt taivaaseen ja jo silloin kun olit vasta ihan pieni vauva…" Tristan sanoo ja mietin hetken miksi Maes sen meni kertomaan lapsille.

"Äiti ei siis ole yksin siellä." Tristan sanoo ja minun on pakko hymyillä lapsen viattomalle mielelle.

"Niin, äiti ei ole yksin siellä, koska Edward kertoi että hänen äitinsäkin on siellä." Triture sanoo ja huomaan Edwardin virnistävän.

"Niin ja meidän pitää olla ylpeitä että meillä on isi, koska Edwardilla ei kuulemma ollut pitkään aikaan." Tristan lisää ja kiipeää syliini halaamaan minua. Kaikki kerääntyvät ympärilleni halaamaan minua ja minusta tuntuu että Hughes kuristaa minut jonain päivänä halauksellaan.

"Sinä olet pätkä, Edward, mutta sydämeltäsi kaikkein suurin." Sanon ja taputan Edwardin olkapäätä, vaikken istualtani ylläkään taputtamaan mitään korkeammalta

"KETÄ SINÄ SANOIT PÄTKÄKSI SENKIN PIRAATTI?!" Edward huutaa ja sekä Tristan , että Triture nauravat kun Edward osoittaa minua sormellaan.

"Sinua, sitä paitsi lappuni on tavallaan väärän mallinen." Totean tyynesti, hymyn karehtiessa suupielissäni.

"Sinä oletkin muotitietoinen merirosvo jonka hyvä ulkonäkö huijaa kaikkia!" Edward sanoo ja Triture kikattaa.

"Isi on parhaan näköinen merirosvo maan päällä!" Triture sanoo ja nousee seisomaan tuolilleen.

"Ja minä Triture Tia Mustang olen hänen perämiehensä, seilaamme halki seitsemän meren ja …" Triture aloittaa seisoen tuolillaan tyypillisessä Mustang minihameet poseerauksessa.

"Minä olen kartan lukija ja tykkimies." Tristan sanoo ja nousee hänkin seisomaan tuolilleen, sitten odottavat katseet kääntyvät Edwardiin.

"Sinä olet kauppalaivan perämies, mutta oikeasti tyttö joka pukeutuu pojaksi!" Triture sanoo ja osoittaa Edwardia kaikkien purskahtaessa nauruun Edoa lukuun ottamatta.

"Sinä olet kauppalaivan kapteeni Maes setä ja me tulemme isin kanssa ryöstämään teidän maailman kuulun keittäjänne ja aarteet." Tristan sanoo äänelle joka kertoo että poika arvelee tietävänsä mistä puhuu.

Ennen kuin ehdin edes tajuta, Tristan ja Triture ovat hypänneet Maesin ja Edwardin kimppuun kumpikin tahollaan ja huutavat että minun pitää auttaa valtaamaan laiva ja saamaan kauppalaivan väki antautumaan.

Menen Tristanin kanssa kaatamaan Maesin sohvalle, olohuoneessa johon tuo on juossut 'karkuun' Sitten kutitamme häntä antautumiseen asti. Seuraavaksi menemme kodinhoitohuoneeseen jossa Triture heittelee pyykkipoikia Edwardiin joka on suojautunut paljun taakse.

En voi olla virnistämättä kun otan kupillisen vettä eteisen pöydältä ja heitän sen sisällön Edwardin päälle. Edward hyppää pystyyn kiroillen ja Triture kaataa hänet maahan alkaen kutittaa poikaa.

Minä autan häntä pitelemällä Edwardia paikoillaan ja lopulta hänenkin on luovutettava.

Kaikki nauravat kunnes lyön pääni hyllyn kulmaan noustessani ylös. Se sattuu hiukan ja hieron päätäni, kun minut hätistetään sänkyyn lepäämään.

Sängyssäni mietin kuinka minun elämäni voi mennä yhdessä sekunnissa niin paljon kallelleen.

**Saatan saada inspiraation kirjoittaa jotain, mutta koska en ole nyt saanut istua tuntia enempää koneella kerrallaan, veikkaan ettei tämä kirjoittaminen edisty hetkeen. Tämä ei ollut alkuperäinen kappale jonka ajattelin, joten katson myöhemmin, lisäänkö sen vaihtoehtoiseksi lopuksi. Se on aika julma Royta kotaan ja Riza on aikamoinen salailija. Se ei ole millään tavalla iloinen kappale. kymmen sivua tekstiä… En vain haluaisi että se menee hukkaan. **


End file.
